Secrets of the Heart
by KiaraSkye
Summary: Misaki, a sixteen year old out-going emo and horror fanatic, has many scars she hides with a smile and a kind heart. Brought into her adoptive sister's mess, she is placed in the arms of bloodthirsty vampires. But has her presence changed things? What are the brothers' reaction to her? Can they learn to love? What is her mysterious past? OC x (Kanato)(Subaru)(Harem)
1. Prologue

A/N: Probably shouldn't start a new story but I had this idea and decided to see if there are people interested. If I get enough people interest I'll keep updating this story. Otherwise, I'll probably take a while to update. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Diabolik Lovers but I do own my own creative ideas and OCs.

PS: I'm not sure who she will end up with yet but I have an idea. What do you think?

 **Prologue**

I had never imagined to be shipped away to live with people I never met. Well, not again. The last time that happened, I was thirteen years old and got adopted by a priest with a daughter. Now her and I were told that we were moving in with complete strangers. It was strange at first because he had told Yui that she was leaving seeing as he was going out of the country. I was confused about where I would be staying and insisted on going with her. Little did I know that our lives were about to change forever.

I whistled at the huge mansion that stood in front of us. It was eerie how haunting it looked. I couldn't help but grin like a total idiot. I loved this shit. I hoped that it was haunted with ghosts. That would be a thrill. I shook my head out of the thought as I felt the rain start to pour down on us. I grabbed onto my sister's hand and hurried to the door. I really hoped that it wouldn't start to thunder. I may have been a horror fanatic but thunderstorms scared the shit out of me.

The door suddenly opened by itself and I glanced at Yui who looked kind of freaked out. "What the shit?" I let out. I felt giddy with excitement thinking that maybe this house was really haunted but stayed as calm as possible to be sensitive to Yui. I shrugged my shoulders after a second and lead the way inside.

"Wait, Misaki. We shouldn't go in," she said to me.

I rolled my eyes, "The door is open. If they didn't want us inside they should have locked their door." She looked skeptical but nodded her head as she followed me inside slowly.

It was overwhelming walking into a house that was so big. I had no doubt I would get lost. I kept my eyes wandering around, in complete awe. Were we really going to be staying here? What was with this upgrade? I must have done _something_ right. I smiled happily at the thought.

"Misaki!" I heard Yui call out to me. Worried about my sister, I rushed over to see a redheaded boy on top of her on a couch.

"Oh hell no," I let out as I rushed over and slapped the back of his head. That got his attention as he rubbed the back of his head and glared up at me. Yui took that time to run away from him and hide behind me. "What the shit, dude? Anyone tell you to keep it in your pants, pervert?"

His eyes intensified, "No one asked you, Melons. I was just teasing, Pancake. No big deal."

I tilted my head to the side, "Melons?"

Yui added, "Pancake?"

He rolled his eyes, "Tsk. She's flat and you aren't. Are you that stupid?"

"Are you that perverted? Or is it that you haven't gotten laid in a while?" I smirked. I was seriously making an enemy out of him. He did not look happy.

Luckily someone interrupted us, "What is the commotion?"

I looked back to see a boy with glasses and black hair, "This dude jumped my sister."

He looked at me, "And you are?" Why wasn't he more concerned about what I told him?

Yui answered for me, "Komori Yui and this is my sister Misaki. Our father said that we would be staying here for a while." His eyes narrowed at his for a second.

"I haven't heard of anything about that. Ayato, explain this to me," he directed his attention to the redhead.

"How the hell should I know?" he was still in a sour mood.

"U-um… who are you?" Yui stuttered out. I knew she wasn't that comfortable being here.

The black haired boy sighed, "This isn't the place to talk. See to it that their belongings are taken care of."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as to who he was talking to only to jump a little at the fact that a butler came out of nowhere and left just as mysteriously. I felt at home here oddly enough. I couldn't help but grin at the promise of a new adventure.

XXXXX

"Now, explain this to me again," the dark haired boy said to us.

I watched as Yui was about to say something from where she sat at my right, only for her to be cut off my another boy's voice, "Oh~! How lucky are we to have two cute human girls come visit us?" This boy had red hair and a hat on. One second he was on the second level looking down at us. As I just finished questioning why he would refer to us as humans in my mind, I felt something wet on my cheek. I blinked in confusion and looked to my left to see that the boy was now sitting right beside. "Ah, you taste so sweet, Bunny-Chan~."

"I...You...What?" I stuttered out as I gestured back and forth between where he was only a second ago to now. "You have _got_ to show me that trick." He smirked at me and winked.

"I want a taste as well," I heard someone else and felt something lick my ear.

I blinked again, slowly turning around to see yet another boy. This one had purple hair and a teddy in his arms. He was so adorable! "Oi!" I let out as I excitedly got up from the couch and went around the couch to glomp the poor guy. "You are just the most adorable guy I have ever seen!"

"What is this human doing? What do you think, Teddy?" the boy asked.

I pulled away, "Sorry." I smiled, "I just couldn't help myself and hugged you."

I felt an arm around my shoulder, "What about me, Bunny-chan? I would like a hug." The guy with the hat was not subtly flirting with me. I couldn't help laugh, "Sorry. I have a thing for adorable things or people. No offense but you aren't one." Pulling away from him.

His flirtatious smile wavered for a bit but then he replied, "That's okay. I will just have a taste of Bitch-chan~."

While Kanato muttered, "Am I really adorable?" Which only made him more cute.

"Back off!" the first boy we ran into said. "Yours Truly was the one who saw them first. Yours Truly will be their first everything!" He was definitely a pervert. I sweatdropped at his ridiculous speech. Like hell I would let him be my first anything.

"Lame," I heard yet another voice. "Why do you have to call yourself 'Yours Truly'?"

"Shut up, Subaru!" the redhead yelled as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Where are you? Show yourself?"

"Right here," we all turned to see a boy with white hair and red eyes. He didn't look all that friendly. There was something about his eyes that made my heart ache. His eyes glanced into mine for a few seconds. They widened for a split second before then turned into a glare, "You fucking woke me up!" His fist collided to the wall and I heard my sister squeak in fear of this aggressive act.

My eyes widened, "Wow. I'm impressed." I felt all eyes on me. The boy called Subaru continued to stare at me with his intense eyes. "Er. Sorry, I woke you up, Sleeping Beauty." I winked at him. He looked a little taken aback.

The redhead with the hat laughed, "Sleeping Beauty? Oh, Bunny-chan, you are funny."

I looked at him and grinned, taking a bow, "Thank you. I will be here all week."

I turned to Yui who still seemed frightened. I did understand why she would be afraid. One, scary looking house where the door opened by itself. Second, dudes appear out of nowhere. Third, dude breaks a wall with his fists as if it were nothing. Lastly, two girls in a house with five boys in a creepy house. It could be the makings of a horror movie. And I was buzzing inside. I felt bad for Yui.

The dark haired boy cleared his throat, "Anyone here, know anything about our guests?"

Yui suddenly shot up from the couch and started hiding for the door, "This was a mistake."

I threw my arms up, "What? You just going to leave me here?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. I could see the fear and uneasiness in her eyes. She really wanted to get out of there.

"And would it not be impolite of you to leave when I am in the middle of trying to get to the bottom of this situation?" the dark haired boy said.

"Y-yeah but…" Yui trailed off, looking at me for help. Her pleading eyes made me cave in.

I sighed, "Sorry, sis. I agree with him. I kind of want to know what is going on here."

Just as I finished saying that, _another_ voice said, "I wonder." I turned around to see a blonde, laying lazily on a couch at the far in near a window.

"Seriously. Where do you guys come from?! The appearing act is pretty damn awesome," I let out like a fangirl. Maybe I should rile it in a bit.

Ignoring me, the redhead said, "You know something, Shu?"

"Yes. Why don't you enlighten us," the dark haired spat.

" _That_ man said that we would have two guests from the church and to treat them with respect."

"So, they are the next brides, huh?" the redhead sitting at the chair said.

"Sacrifices more like," Subaru added, crossing his arms. Bride? Sacrifice? What were they talking about?

Shu opened his eyes and looked at us, "Oh. And not to kill them." I didn't know whether to shudder in fear or excitement. Sure. I was afraid to die but being a horror fanatic kind of made me want to know what happens next.

The one with the hat's face lit up, "Looks like we will have a very long relationship, Bunny-chan~!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. I was still trying to figure out how I felt about this situation. The church sent us to a be sacrificed? I wasn't dumb enough to not figure out that these six boys were not exactly normal. It was like something in the back of my mind told me what they were but I kept pushing it back.

"Misaki," I heard Yui called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding," the dark haired said. "So, allow us to introduce ourselves. The eldest son is Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. Then there is the triplets," he paused and then went on, "The third son, Ayato."

The redhead named Ayato said to Yui, "You won't get away next time." I shot him a glare that he didn't see. He was a creeper.

"Kanato."

The one with the teddy said to me, "Please let me taste you again sometime." I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Raito."

"Nice to meet you, Bunny-chan. Bitch-chan," the one with the hat winked at her and brought me closer into his chest.

"And the last son, Subaru."

"Tsk. What a waste of time," the white one commented. He looked away once our eyes met again.

"T-this has to be a mistake," Yui said. "No one told us about brides."

"I second that," I said, raising my hand that was free. My other arm was squashed by Raito.

Ignoring my comment she added, "A-and… You are all… kind of weird." There was silence until I heard thunder in the background.

I winced and whispered out, "Shit. Not now."

"Oh? Something wrong, Bunny-chan~?" Raito whispered back to me. I was surprised he even heard me.

"Y-yeah. Super," I tried to put my brave face on, but I really hated thunderstorms. Ugh, I'm such a whimp.

"I… Have to call my father," Yui said. Ayato pulled out Yui's cell phone and opened it. "My cell phone! Please give it back!"

"Should I?" he asked in an arrogant tone. He was playing with my sister. I didn't like it.

"Oi!" I called out earning everyone's attention. "Just give her back her phone. What's the big deal?" He glared at me and I glared back at him with the same heat.

"Tsk. I don't like the way you look at Yours Truly. You should be obedient." Before I could even retort, Yui went towards him to try to get her cell phone back.

"Give it back!" He only brought it further out of her reach, laughing at her failed attempt. Subaru appeared, taking the phone away from Ayato. I thought he was going to give it back to my sister. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing this," he replied and literally broke her phone with his bare hands. Or not.

"Why?" she asked him with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Get lost," he said. He looked at her then me, "Both of you."

"There, there, Bitch-chan," Raito said, leaving my side to appear next to her. "You are going to be very good friends with us. You won't need your cell phone."

"What about that one?" Ayato questioned, gesturing his chin to me.

I pointed at myself, "Me?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Where is your phone?"

"Yes. We wouldn't want you to leave either, Bunny-chan," Raito added in.

"I'm not the one who has been trying to leave though," I muttered under my breath. I shrugged, dug into the back pocket of my black skinny jeans and threw it towards Subaru who caught it effortlessly. "I don't care what you do to the phone but you aren't doing anything to my Ipod." He looked at me with a cold look.

"Haha! You should be more like her, Bitch-chan!" Raito said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He licked her cheek like he did to me. "You smell and taste delicious, Bitch-chan." She squirmed a bit and Kanato licked the other side of her cheek. I saw his lips move but couldn't quite hear what he said to her. But she was shivering.

Then the thunder boomed and I screamed, running towards Yui. Without thinking about how lame I would look from my actions as a coward, I jumped into her arms. I caused her to become unbalanced and we fell onto the ground. I was on top of her and shaking in her arms.

"Ouch," I heard Yui let out.

"Sorry. My bad," I said as I slowly got off her and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I want to hear you scream again, Bunny-chan~," I heard Raito say.

"I agree," Kanato added.

I ignored them, "You okay, sis?"

She sat up and looked down at her knee. She was bleeding. I frowned, feeling bad that I hurt her that way. I was so stupid. She looked over my shoulders and began to shake in fear again. "V-vampires," she let out. I tilted my head to the side. Did she suddenly become delirious? Did she hit her head? She took out her rosary, "Take this!"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at her but it was in vain. I burst out laughing, holding onto my stomach. They couldn't possibly be vampires, could they? Vampires didn't exist. I stopped laughing to look behind me. Or could they?

"Honestly," Reiji said as he sat himself down. "Did you really believe in that fairy tale that mortals wrote? That vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are."

 _Wait, so… They really are vampires?_ I thought. _So cool! Wait no. Not cool. I don't want to be food! Or die!_ Yui got up from the floor as he spoke. _What is she doing?_

"That makes me furious," Reiji continued. And just like that she ran like a bat out of hell. Okay, maybe not the best metaphor, seeing as there is _friggen_ vampires around me. But still. She ran out of here so fast and left me there. Like what the hell, dude? Am I not your sister?

"Her manners are deplorable," Reiji added as the four others stood their ground.

I just stared at the door with my mouth opened, "Un-friggen-believable." I got myself up and dusted myself off.

"Aren't going after you sister, Mellons?" Ayato asked me.

I turned him and shot him a glare, "I have no interest in playing cat and mouse with you. But my sister does. Have at it." I pointed at him, "But you hurt her in anyway other then scare her, I'll-"

"What can a mere mortal do to Yours Truly?" he questioned me.

"Trust me. I can think of a few things. It won't be pretty," I smirk-grinned.

He stared at me for a second, "Whatever. I have a mouse to play with." He disappeared.

"I'll hear you scream again, Bunny-chan~!" Raito said to me before he also went to hunt down my sister. Kanato grinned sadistically and nodded his head in agreement before he too disappeared.

"You're just going to let them catch your sister?" Subaru asked me with a piercing gaze, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well from what I remember. Shu told you all that Yui and I are to be treated with respect and not be killed," I shrugged.

"You honestly believe that? Stupid idiot."

I stuck my tongue at him, causing him to look a little taken back, "Even if I wanted to run or go after my sister, would that change anything?"

"No. The results would be the same, if not worse," Reiji answered for me. He stood up, "I will to it that the three of them bring no harm to you sister." I nodded, ready to say thank you. "Do not thank me. Remember this. You and your sister are our prey. Be prepared for what is to come. Only for this day will I give you reprieve." Without another word he disappeared. He was a jerk. Sort of nice but still a damn jerk.

"You should get lost," Subaru said as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I grabbed onto his elbow. It stopped him, causing him to tense up and look at my hand that was touching him.

He pulled away, "Don't touch me." He said it so lowly that I thought I heard wrong.

"Sorry," I said.

He turned back to me with his cold eyes, "Well? What do you want?" His voice was harsh but something else.

"Huh? OH!" I collected myself, "Um." What did I want? I realized that the reason why I reached out to him was because I didn't want to be alone. But he was a vampire. Shouldn't I be more afraid? I felt my cheeks heat up. His eyebrows furrowed. "I… Can we be friends?" I blurted out. I looked away in shock. Why did I say that?

"..." he was silent and I felt like all I could hear was my own heart beating. "You really are an idiot. Why would I be friends with food?" That actually stung.

I bit my lip trying not to react to his insult. I put on the best fake smile I could muster and looked up at him, "Right. Stupid me. I'll just go try to find my sister now." I was about to leave when I felt myself get picked up bridal style. I let out the tiniest of squeaks and wrapped my arms around him.

"Just shut up," he said and I then felt like I was going to vomit. He friggen teleported us!

The next moment I was dropped onto a floor, "Ow. Damnit. I think I broke my butt."

I heard someone sniggering, "You paint an interesting picture, Bunny-chan."

"Damnit, Subaru. You ruined the mood!" Ayato yelled.

I looked up from my sitting position to see that Yui was passed out on the floor, "The fuck did you do to my sister, asshat?!"

"I don't appreciate the language, mortal," Reiji said.

I shot him a look, "What are you, my mother?" Then I started muttering, "No. Wait. Mother would have hit me not scold me." I shrugged and turned back to Ayato, "I asked you a question, Cherry."

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Why not? You call me Melons and Yui Pancake."

He crossed his arms and pouted, "That's different!"

I laughed, "Haha. You overgrown child."

He frowned some more, "Why aren't you afraid of me? You show me shaking in fear."

I sighed, "Can we go back to the topic here. What did you do to, Panca- I mean, Yui?"

"I don't answer to you!" he yelled the huffed. "This isn't fun anymore. I'm leaving." And he disappeared.

"Subaru, won't you show our guests where they will be staying?" Reiji asked the youngest brother. I still couldn't believe they were all related.

"Why me?"

Reiji sighed, pushing up his glasses, "Just do it." He actually just walked out of the room instead of just disappearing.

"Bye~ Bye~, Bunny-chan. We will play later," Raito said with a wink before following Reiji. Kanato followed, only looking back once, where I smiled and waved goodbye to him. He seemed a little taken back but waved in return.

"Elle," I heard Shu's voice. I turned and looked up and him staring down at me.

"Huh?" I let out, stupidly. He just continued to stare at me as if he was trying to figure something out. It was making feel uncomfortable. I looked away, got up and walked towards my unconscious sister. When I turned back around, Shu was gone only leaving Subaru in the weird room. I sighed as I picked her up. "Show me to her room, please?"

He stared at me but nodded his head, going ahead of me. I followed closely behind him. It was silent between the three of us. I just kept thinking about this turn of events. I was confused as to what exactly was going on. It felt like a movie or something. It didn't feel real but it was. What was going to happen to Yui and I? Will we even survive this?


	2. A Day at SchoolWith Vampires

**A/N: Still don't know if I'll keep writing this story... But here is an update because my reviewer asked for it. Hope you enjoy it! This is for you, Sousie!**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows.**

 **Fav, follow, review! XD**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Day at School… With Vampires.**

I sat next to Yui in the limousine that was bringing us to school. I found it kind of comical that vampires would waste their time going to high school but sure. Why not? I tried to suppress a yawn as I hadn't stayed asleep as long as I would have wanted. Last night, I had changed my sister in something a little more comfortable to sleep in. Then I slept with her in her bed instead of going to my own room. I didn't feel okay with just leaving her by herself with a house full of vampires. The smart ones at home are probably wondering why I haven't tried to run away or even freaking out. Truth was, I was. It wasn't like I was not afraid to die. No. It's that I knew that no matter what, that vampire out to get you will find you. They are predators afterall. That being said. I wouldn't let them be assholes to me or Yui. Ugh. Why did I forget my music at home? Home...what? I meant... Nevermind. Forget it.

I silver eyes glanced beside me to see her glancing at her hands on her lap, looking distraught, "What's up?"

She lifted her head to look at me with a frown, "I umm. Did you…?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion, waiting for her to continue. Her cheeks heated up.

"Oh," I let out, understanding, "Yeah. Thought you'd be more comfortable."

She smiled at me, "Oh thank goodness." Her shoulders relaxed a bit as relief washed over her features.

I shrugged, "Honestly, Yui. You should really think with your head sometimes. If you are going to try to escape, why in a room that was literally just broken into?" I shook my head.

She frowned, "I don't have street smarts like you."

I laughed, "Ne? Is that what you call it?"

"Oi! What are you two talking about? Don't ignore, Yours Truly!" came Ayato's arrogant voice from beside Yui.

I stuck out my tongue at him while Yui turned around to speak, "O-oh, sorry." That made me frown while Ayato smirked in satisfaction.

"Yui," I sighed, putting my hand on my forehead and shaking my head.

"Maybe you should let me suck your blood as a-" Ayata said as he was bringing his face closer to her. I moved around in order for my arm to flick his nose. This caused him to move away and blink in confusion.

"Down boy! No biting my sis!" I scolded the teenage looking vampire. He frowned at me, still completely confused as to what just happened.

I heard laughter and turned my head to Raito who was in the seat next to Kanato who was sitting next to Shu, "You are something else, Bunny-chan~." I grinned at him which caused him to wink at me.

"D-did you just flick, Yours Truly?" Ayato yelled.

I turned my attention back to him. I rolled my eyes, "Did you only just notice this now? Man, how dense are you? And I thought vampires were supposed to be quick."

He grinded his teeth, I could clearly see his fangs, "Your are just food! How dare you talking to me like that!" Finally, he let go of the 'Yours Truly'.

I giggled, "Obviously, I'm not food. Food can't talk back to you, _Baka_." I felt all eyes on me and I felt kind of subconscious about myself. "What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Ah~ you being cute, Bunny-chan. Not many ever giggle around us," Raito smirked at me. My cheeks heated up. I didn't mean to be cute at all. This was completely throwing me off.

"If you aren't our food then what are you?" Ayato questioned me, with his arms crossed.

"A friend," I said without a second of hesitation.

Shu let out a soft, short laugh, "A friend? You are human. Your time here is limit. More like a pet. Too weak to do anything by themselves." I couldn't help but feel sadness from his words. It was as if he was speaking from experience. He lost someone and that pain still carried with him.

I bit down on my lip to stop myself from saying anything. This wasn't the time or place. But I wanted to cry for him. I felt a sting in my heart.

"That is enough of this," Reiji cut in from across from me. He gestured to two juice boxes on the side of the limo near us. "That is for the two of you."

Yui reached for one and looked down at it, "Thank you very much." I looked at it suspiciously.

"There is no need to show gratitude. That is to make sure that your blood is at it's healthiest," he told us. Of course. Why else would they offer us anything but to make our blood taste better? "Be sure to remember. You both are our prey," he looked towards me and Yui looked back down to her hands with the juice clutched in them. "Not our _friend_." He spat out the last word. Subaru 'tsked' and looked away.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll prove you wrong." There was a still silence in the limo. I always had this thing that made me feel certain ways. When I was younger, I could sense things that others could not. And this was one of those times. Sure. These vampires were sadistic, bloodthirsty and unstable. But they were also very much in pain. And if they can feel negative emotions then maybe they can feel positive ones. Right?

I heard Raito laugh once more, "You are a funny one, Bunny-chan." I wasn't trying to be funny. I was being completely serious.

"Ha. Did you forget that we are vampires? Humans are so stupid," Ayato joined in. Pleased with his remark.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat, "That's just bullshit." I looked at all of them and they had some form of either angry or amusement in their eyes. "So what? You think because you were born something makes you that way? That you are forever defined by it? That's bullshit. I don't believe just because you were born you _have_ to be a certain way. You choose to be the person that you are regardless of all your birth or how you were raised. Always striving to be a person you can be proud of. Fuck being what society says you got to be." I looked away to out of the window mumbling, "You may be vampires that live off blood. But doesn't mean you can't… Let someone care. Besides, real friends stick by your side." I shook my head, louder I said, "If you want to be abusive dickwads then fine. You choose to be that way. But don't tell me you are that way because you are vampires or born that way. Just like I am choosing to try to get along with you guys. But that doesn't mean I'll put up with your crap." The limo finally stopped just as I finished my little speech. Thank fucking hell. I was free. Er, sort of. They didn't say anything to me as we made our way to the building. Reiji only told me to follow Subaru and that he would have to speak to me about manners and appropriate language. I rushed away to follow Subaru to class that we would be in together. In all honesty, I was happy to be with him.

I thought back on my life. How I was born and raised. If I had let it define me I would have probably be messed up like they were. Except, I wouldn't have been a vampire. Instead of wanting to cause more pain on people like I had felt, I wanted to help soothe it. Because I knew how it felt and didn't wish it on anyone. I still had my own scars but I really did want help others be as happy as they can be. Maybe it was stupid to think I could make vampires happy without being abused and used in the process. What was I thinking?


	3. Pieces of the Past

**A/N: Some of this chapter will be a little dark and emotional. You have been warned. It's not in detail but can still trigger.**

 **I have decided to continue updating this story as long as people continue to show interest in it. :)**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Nameless Angel 00: Awe. I'm so glad you think so. I try to keep them in character as much as possible. As for my OC, I wanted her to be understanding and accepting but still not agree with abuse. To show what healthy relations look like. ^-^ anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to know a bit more about her.**

 **Bubblegumbixch: Glad you enjoy my story! Hope you like this chapter as well. :)**

 **PS: I have a poll set up on my profile on who you think Misaki should end up with. So far, Subaru is in the lead with two votes. Vote for your favourite ASAP!**

 **Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pieces of the Past**

Finally, the first day of school was over. I never liked going to school when I was younger. One of the positives of living on the streets was not going. But of course, my adoptive father made me go. I never saw the point to though. The most important things to learn are the things that your experience in the world around you. Not sitting at a desk writing notes. But that was just my silly little opinion on the matter.

I walked behind Subaru as we made our way outside to meet up with the others. I couldn't help but still feel upset at the fact that he had rejected me. And to make matters worse, I was sitting in front of him in class near the back where the window was. I was so close, yet couldn't feel any more further away. It wasn't just with him either, but the rest of the brothers. They were all different in their own way but had one thing in common, other than being a vampire. And that was that they pulled away from the good as if they could only recognize the bad. I couldn't help but to wonder…

 _What happened to them?_

"Hey, baby," I heard a male's voice call out. I would have ignored it but the fact that someone pulled onto my arm made me stop in my tracks. I was turned, forcefully to meet the eyes of my unwanted guest. He smirked at me, leaning into my face, "You are really cute. Why don't you come over to my house tonight?"

I couldn't help but feel my stomach fall at his words. He wasn't in my class. He looked like an upperclassmen. His hair was spiked up and black. His eyes were just as black. He would be handsome if he didn't look like he was about to devour me whole. Funny how I wasn't afraid of the six vampires I had been thrust in the arms of but this boy made me feel like I needed to run. What was wrong with me? Out of the two scenarios, shouldn't I be more afraid of the vampires? Maybe I had really gone insane after watching too many horror movies.

"Let go," I told him, trying to pull away from his grasped. But his hold on me only worsen to the point that I knew I was going to bruise. I tried to keep my composure and not to show any fear. But something about this boy made me feel like I was in danger.

"Come on. Just this once. Be a good girl and," he leaned in the whisper in my ear, "Let me play with you. Can't promise you I'll be gentle though."

Maybe I feared this boy over the brothers because he was a different type of hungry. There was a difference between someone forcing you to give them your blood and another when they forced themselves into you. Right? Maybe it was the fact that I had been down this road before when I was just a kid. I wasn't the kind to freeze. Was this a response to a trigger? And here I thought I knew how to take care of myself. Stupid. I was so stupid. Why wasn't I doing anything? Why was I letting him scare me to this point? He was only a human, right? If I can handle leaving with six bloodthirsty vampires, I could handle one horny teenager. But all common sense left me. All there was left was flashes of my past that I'd rather forget.

"Isn't that cute," the boy teased as he pulled away a little to look at my face. "I like that face on you. I want to make you cry some more."

Tears kept falling down my cheeks as he kept pulling on my arm. Why was I left alone with him? I was irrationally afraid. It was as if I was a scared little child again. Wanting someone to come save me. Would anyone save me? Anyone at all? Or would I be left to fend for myself as I was before?

Suddenly, the grip around my arm had loosen and I was able to take a few steps back. The boy looked to his side to glare at the one that interrupted him. My savior only tightened his hold on the boy's arm, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

"Stay away from her if you know what's go for you," Subaru warned him, letting him go and walking towards me. "Let's go. Everyone's waiting for you." I nodded my head as I fell into step with him.

After we were far enough away from the boy, I grabbed onto Subaru's shirt to get his attention. He looked back at him and I forced a smile on my face, "Thank you for saving me." I had stopped crying, thankfully. But I most likely still looked like a mess.

He looked away, "Don't thank me. You are an idiot to think you are any safer now." Even with his words, I still felt a lot safer by his side then being alone.

XXXXX

"Where is my sister and Ayato?" I asked the others after getting in the limo. I was somewhat grateful of the fact that Subaru sat beside me at the front of the limo. It was strange but somehow his presence always made me feel more comfortable.

"At home," was Reiji's reply.

Before I could question him further, Raito cut in, "Has something happen to, Bunny-chan? Your eyes are all red." He seemed somehow happy about that fact. Images of what had just happened went through my mind and I shifted in unease. "Did our baby brother finally make a move?" Raito had a smirk on his face, "What did you do to little Bunny-chan, ne?" I didn't like the fact he was accusing Subaru of something he didn't do.

"He didn't do anything," I informed him with a strong gaze.

"Then what made you cry?" Kanato asked, "What do you think, Teddy?"

"Hm. She doesn't seem like the type to cry so easily either," Raito pondered the thought, putting his hand up to his chin. He wasn't wrong. I hardly ever cried anymore. But that boy had really caught me off guard.

I pursed my lips, looking down at my hands in my lap in shame, "This stupid boy did something that triggered me. It wasn't a big deal." Except it was. If Subaru hadn't had come back for me, I wouldn have…

"Teddy wants to know what would make Misa-chan cry," Kanato smiled. It wasn't a comforting smile but a creepier one but I decided to shrug it off. "And so do I."

Raito and Kanato stared at me for an answer while Shu seemed to be listening to music or asleep, Reiji was reading a book and Subaru was looking out the window. But I felt like everyone was listening nonetheless.

I hesitated telling them anything personal about my past. But if I couldn't trust them with mine, how would they trust me with theirs? It was hard to decide if I should tell or not. Would they use it against me? They were vampires afterall. But why couldn't I shake away that weird feeling that I get when I was around them? A feeling that told me that I could get close to them. That they weren't monsters but misunderstood, broken and lost. I could relate so deeply to that. I couldn't change them. I knew that but I could give them someone they could trust.

After thinking it over, I spoke, "Let's just say my mother didn't know how to pick men." Raito and Kanato looked at me as if they wanted more information than that. "When my father walked out on us when I was five, my mother started serial dating men that weren't… That would take advantage…" I let out a frustrated grunt, "They would abuse me okay? Every way you could possibly think of and my mother didn't do shit. She would just ignore it." My hands tightened around each other as the past resurfaced. "So when that boy grabbed me tonight it triggered old memories that I thought I was over. Guess I'm not."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. I just needed sometime to think and process everything. When you finally think your wounds are healed, they remind you that they are scars that will only fade after a very long time. I was glad that they seemed to understand that I wanted to be left alone. No one said a word the rest of the way. There was a tightness in my chest that made me want to cry but I kept it all in. I didn't want to cry in front of them. Damnit, I wished I had remembered my music. But I guess I hadn't really needed it. My body felt suddenly very heavy as tiredness started to take it over. The stress of the last few days finally took it's tole on me. And I welcomed the warmth of darkness that enveloped me.


	4. Promises

**A/N: More interest=Update time!**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Hugs Kissez - I'm so glad you like this story! I really appreciate your comments! I wanted an OC that would actually make the brothers question everything they were taught lol Kanato is a cutie! (even though, he creeps me out a bit). I do plan on going through the two seasons. Therefore, you will see the Mukami's later on. Just wait ;)**

 **It is really hard to pick between them all. They all have their flaws and their good parts. But I'd have to say I like Subaru, Shu and Yuma the best. Although, there will be some fun/cute moments with them all. (Maybe not quite Ayato because I'm thinking that he will just be paired with Yui.) Of course, only one will she fall for. She loves them all as a friend/brother. But really falls heads over heals for one. Which one? Hmm. I wonder... Oh but I do have big plans. So... Stay tuned!**

PS: this chapter is longer... Cookies for everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Promises**

I slowly felt myself come back into consciousness. But the more I woke. I realized that I presence I had felt left my side.

"Strange," I mumbled out as I slowly sat myself in my bed, letting out a yawn. I rubbed at my sleepy eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in the room that I had been given by the Sakamaki's. I vaguely wondered how I had gotten in the bed. I didn't remember falling asleep on it. I decided to shrug it off and get my butt out of bed. It was after all, passed three in the afternoon.

I stretched out my muscles as I got up on my feet. I was very much like a cat when I woke up. It wasn't all that surprising since my bestest friend in the world was a cat when I was just a child. I smiled at the memory of the little kitty I had found and named Kuroh. I hadn't seen him since I had been adopted. I often wondering if he was alright. But it wasn't the time to wonder about such things. I was still in my school uniform, _thankfully_. But would greatly like a bath and a change of clothes. I felt like a mess right now. I grabbed some clothes from the dresser. I had unpacked previously. I didn't think Yui and I would be leaving anytime soon. Why not make myself more comfortable, ne?

I was bouncing in my steps as I grooved to the music in my head. I really had to find where I had last placed my music player. But I was happy nonetheless. I was never really a morning person, but when I was awake it was a done deal. I made the most of it. I hummed a tune as I prepared myself a nice, hot bubble bath. I was thinking ahead. If one of the brothers came in while I was bathing, at least the bubbles would hide my body. Plus, I made sure to place a towel close to the tub.

I let out a sigh of utter contentment. My muscles had relaxed and I felt clean. It was a magical time for me whenever I would either bath or shower. When you live on the streets you don't get that much luxury. I let myself sink into its welcoming warmth. Only thinking about how to bring the brothers together. Did they even want to be?

XXXXX

Dressed in my ripped, black skinny jeans and black v-neck t-shirt, I was ready for the day. Thankfully, there was no night school. I skipped happily down the halls after I had taken a bath and brought my dirty uniform back in my room. I was on my way to go see my sister, which was oddly enough far away from where I was. I would have liked it better if our rooms were closer but I guess that couldn't be helped.

"Someone is in a happy mood, Bunny-chan~," I heard Raito's voice from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning on the way with his arms crossed. He had a smirk on his lips. No doubt, I was amusing this vampire.

I grinned and bounced up to him, "Why not? You have a problem with that, Raito-kun?" I was right in front of him, smiling up at him. He looked somewhat taken aback from my question.

His smirked returned, as now I was the one leaning my back against the wall and he was in front of me. The table was turned. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What was he up to? "Let me drink your blood, Bunny-chan~," he said to me in a flirtatious tone.

I blinked up at him, "Wait." He quirked his brow as if daring me to refuse him. "That's all you want?" I lifted up my wrist to his face, "Have at it." It was my turn to smirk at his bewildered face. No doubt that he did not see that one coming. I must admit that me willingly giving my blood to a vampire had never been my intention. But he did ask. He didn't have to even ask at all.

He frowned at my wrist, "You are a strange one, Bunny-Chan." He ruffled his hair, mumbling, "You seem to even cut us vampires off guard." I lowered my arm to respond to him but I was cut off.

"What are you doing? The humans belong to Yours Truly," Ayato made his presence known, and grabbed me forcefully to his side. _And here I thought he had a thing for Yui_. He was sending an angry glare at his brother.

Raito let out a laugh, "My, my. We can share. Can't we?"

Ayato tightened his grip around my body, "Tsk. Like I would ever share my food."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself out of his grasps, "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not food? Neither is Yui for that matter." I brought my wrist up to Ayato's face just like I had done with Raito. "But if you do want my blood, all you have to do is ask." The look Ayato was giving me almost sent me into laughter but I held it in.

"What…?" he shook his head, putting on his smug look once again. "You should submit to Yours Truly." My eye twitched in annoyance but I kept silent. He grabbed my arm. I thought it was going to hurt at how forceful he was but it didn't. Just as his fangs were about to pierce the skin of my wrist, my stomach loudly growled in hunger.

My cheeks burned in embarrassed, "Oops."

Raito burst out laughing, "The prey is hungry at a time like this? How interesting. You just get stranger and stranger, Bunny-chan~."

"Tsk," Ayato let go of my arm, "I lost my appetite." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. I blinked in confusion at the retreating vampire. Did my stomach noises really make him lose his appetite?

I felt an arm drape over my shoulders. Raito's voice tickled my ear, "I'll bring you to the kitchen for something to eat. Don't want our Little Bunny to die from hunger, now do we?" I didn't know if I should be thankful that he was going to feed me or be annoyed that he wanted to feed me for his own selfish reasons. I decided to leave it be. I was too hungry to argue with anyone right now.

XXXXX

I danced around the kitchen as I prepared myself a snack. I was making myself some crap sushi. I was happy to see all the ingredients I needed. Who knew that they would have actual food in this big mansion?

I heard Raito laughing in the background, where he sat at the island table in the middle of the kitchen. I turned briefly to stick my tongue at him, his eyes shining with amusement. Then continued on to make myself some food.

"Are humans always this odd?" Raito questioned me.

I turned around and pouted playfully, "I prefer to say that I am unique and awesome." I paused, "Uniquely awesome."

"I see that some of my brother's personality has rubbed off on you," he said. The next sentence was near my ear, "Perhaps I should rub myself on you. Show you lust, Bunny-chan~."

I turned around, flicked his nose causing him to jerk back from where his position was behind me. I visibly startled the poor vampire. _Poor vampire,_ I snickered. He placed a hand on his nose.

"First of all, your advances need a little work, Buddy. That's not how you seduce a woman. Second of all, ew. You are like an older brother to me. Pervert big brother, but a brother nonetheless," I said to him.

"Brother?" he questioned, still holding his nose. He looked rather puzzled with the whole situation.

I smiled, "You don't know what real love is, do you?"

He frowned, finally letting his arm drop, "Lust _is_ love." His argument lacked any evidence or facts.

I quirked a brow, "And you know this how?" He remained silent in front of me. Looking at me as if trying to figure me out. Truth was, I was trying to figure _him_ out. I sighed, "Sure. Lust can be a small part of love. You want and desire the person you love. Even lust after their body. But that is just the smallest part. Love is patient, kind and selfless. It doesn't take from the unwilling. It waits for the person. It does what ever it can to bring a smile on the person's face. It isn't selfish, cruel, and abusive. Love isn't suppose to abuse you." I smiled, "And there is different kinds of love. There is the love you have for your friends. Your family. And your love."

"And what makes you an expert of love?" he questioned me.

I smiled sadly, "I used to have it before my father left. I would be tucked into bed after a nice story. I would be praised if I did anything good. I would feel the warmth of their embrace as they would hug me. Whenever I got hurt they would comfort me. That's how I know what love really is. Or was."

"Until your father walked out on you and your mother," he stated.

I nodded, "One day, the doctors tested me to see if my father was really my biological father. It was because he thought I was someone else's daughter. I didn't look anything like him and only slightly like my mother. The test read negative."

"So he wasn't your real father and he left," he stated. "And you call that love?"

I shook my head, "You have to understand what was going through his mind. He thought my mother cheated on him for another man."

"Cheated?" it was as if he didn't know that you could cheat on someone you love.

"Yes. When you truly love someone, you don't want to be with anyone else," I answered. "When you are with someone else, you are cheating them of love."

He rubbed the back of his neck, straightening up, "This 'love' seems complicated. There's nothing complicated about lust. You just take what you want."

I laughed, "I guess you are right about that." I looked at the boy in front of me. I couldn't believe that we had that conversation and he actually listened to every word I had to say. Even if he didn't quite understand or didn't seem to like love much. How could I show him? "Hey, Raito-Kun."

"Hmm?" he let out looked at me with a bored expression. Maybe he was in thought.

"Can I see your hand for a minute?"

He looked at me with confused eyes. I giggled. "My hand?"

"Yes. Please?" He hesitantly brought his hand up. I caught it in my own hands. I was glad he let me direct his hand to my lips. I placed a gentle kiss on top of it. I let go and smiled up at him, "That will be a pact mark of friendship. It is my promise to you to always be your friend and show you what real love is." I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my back, tangling my fingers together, "After all, I do see you like a big brother now." After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see his face in a perplexed expression, his cheeks a tint of pink. "Now, go sit down so that I can finish up here." I turned happily back to my food.

XXXXX

I was joyfully eating my delicious sushi. It was mouth watering goodness. While I was eating, Raito sat beside me with his hand on the table. He just kept staring at it. He was in a complete daze when I offered some of my sushi to him.

"Hm?"

I rolled my eyes, "I asked if you wanted to try some. I may not be the best of cooks but I can make really good sushi." He turned his head towards me as if I had ground to heads, "Say ah." I brought my chopsticks to his lips with a piece of my sushi. He slowly opened his mouth and let me feed him. As he was chewing, I grinned, "Not bad, right?"

He smiled the tiniest of smiles and ruffled my hair, "No. Not terrible… Imouto-chan~." I gasped in surprise at the new name. I was in total shock of his acceptance that I sat with my mouth open. He chuckled, "That is a face I want to see more of~." I narrowed my eyes. Yup, he was still a pervert. "Later, Imouto-chan~." Waved with two fingers and a wink before teleporting away. Great. Now I am in a fantasized incest sex dreams of his perverted mind. Gross.

I finished my sushi as quickly as possible and cleaned up. Just as I was finishing putting away everything, I felt someone in the kitchen with me. I turned around to see the cutest Sakamaki brother, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him, "Good morning, Kanato-kun."

"Good morning, Misa-chan. What were you doing in here?" he asked me, letting his arm drop by his side. His Teddy was clutched to his chest with his other arm.

"I was just finishing eating something. Is there something I can do for you, Kanato-kun?"

He looked like he was thinking about it, "Misa-chan sure thinks about other people. Doesn't she, Teddy?" He looked down at his bear then back at me with a strange smile. "Can I have a hug, Misa-chan?"

I blinked in surprise but then smile widely, "You can always get a hug from me, silly." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. It was an awkward hug at first but after some time he relaxed in my eyes. He even placed his own arms around me. He was holding on his bear by its arm at my back but I didn't mind. After some time passed, I pulled away. I looked up at him, "I'm serious though, Kanato-kun. Whenever you want a hug, I'm there. Okay?"

He nodded his head, "Misa-chan is kind."

I giggled, "And you are just too friggin adorable." I hugged him again.

"I don't want to share Misa-chan with anyone," he mumbled. "I should make Misa-chan all mine." He mumbled something about making me a doll or something. Honestly, it did creep me out that someone would to about me that way but I was also kind of fascinated. Stupid mind that likes horror!

I pulled away a bit to frown at him, "But if you make me into a doll, I won't be able to hug you back like this." He looked down at me since he was slightly taller than me. He seemed to think about it. "Like I said. You can get hugs from me anytime you want. I won't go anywhere."

He frowned, "But your sister wants to leave. She hates us."

I patted his head, "She'll warm up to you all. Just give her time." I smiled. I took his free hand and kissed the top of it. He looked at me a little confused, "This is my promise to you. We will always be friends."

I really hoped that I was right. These boys may act like they want nothing to do with us as humans. That they only want us for our blood. That all they want is to abuse and use us. But truth was, they wanted to be understood. They were lonely. They just lacked the capacity to be better than they were because no one even tried to show them a different side of the world. Not the one with pain but the one with joy. Maybe they were afraid to get close, so they just pushed others away. It was easier to pull away. You didn't get hurt if you stayed as far as possible. It was easier to think you are better off alone. To put on a mask that hides away the pain. I would know about all of this. I want to pull away all the time. Sometimes the pain gets so bad. I hide behind my own mask. Behind my smiles. But I didn't pull away anymore. I fought through the pain. And even managed to be happy and have fun most of the time now. But could I really help the brothers to even _want_ to take off their own masks? Time. Time would only tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Raito got brotherzoned lol but still the same pervert as always -.- Got some Kanato cuteness going as well. Maybe she is finally getting through to them. What did you all think?**

 **What to expect next chapter (not in exact order):**

 **\- family dinner (Oh boy)**

 **\- Shu in a bathtub... only this time... XD**

 **\- Ayato getting into trouble.**

 **\- Dart match: Ayato vs...?**

 **Let me know if you have any suggestions or what have you... I like to hear from you guys. Do you like knowing a little what to expect next chapter or should I leave that out next time?**

 **Question:**

 **If you could be best friends with one of the brothers, which one would you pick? I'll give you my answer next chapter! :)**

 **Poll results so far:**

 **2 Votes for Subaru**

 **1 Vote for Kanato**


	5. Cupcakes

**A/N: I'm kind of sad. I'm getting less interest as the chapters are updated. If there is anything that you believe I need to improve on please let me know so that I can become a better writer.**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Sousie - You'd pick Raito as your best friend? I can't help but to agree. Mainly because I have a dirty sense of humour and it would just be funny. Think of the entertainment XD**

 **Vote Results (Who should Misaki end up with?) :**

 **Subaru 3**

 **Shu 1**

 **Kanato 1**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review! :)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cupcakes**

"He did what?!" I shouted after Yui told me what Ayato had done to her the previous day. "He bit you at school and then pushed you into a pool?!" She sheepishly nodded her head. I hadn't gotten angry at the brothers before but when I got angry, you better watch out. "Does he not have any self-restraint?" I started to calm down some but I was still going to go on a hunt for the redhead. I was already out of her room and making my way to find the idiot.

"Please don't," Yui begged. I knew she was worried that I would get hurt. Though, she should worry about Ayato. Who damn cares if he was a vampire? He still could be taught common courtesy. Plus, I was too angry to think about my safety.

"Hell no. No one treats you that way and gets away with it," I told her, still rampaging through the halls.

I had seen him a few hours ago. He had to be somewhere. I decided to go to the wreck room first. As if I had a sixth sense or something, Ayato was there with Raito playing pool. I didn't care if I was interrupting their game. Ayato needed to feel my wraith.

"Ayato!" I yelled angrily, ready to wreck shit up.

He turned his head at me as if he was annoyed with me, "What do you want, Melons? I'm not in the mood to play with you."

"What the actual fuck, dude? You don't just go around biting someone in the middle of school or friggen throw them in a pool when THEY CAN'T EVEN FUCKING SWIM! You overgrown ASSHOLE!" I was shaking with anger. My body took over and I had grabbed on to the collar of his shirt and made him lean more towards my angry face.

He winced, then his eyes widened and his mouth agaped, "I...Uh…" No doubt, he hadn't expect me to do this.

"My, my. Bunny-chan is scary yet sexy when she is angry," Raito chipped in. I sent him a glare his way to tell him to shut up but he only laughed, shrugging it off. This was entertainment for him.

I let go of Ayato's shirt, pushing him out of my face, "You better apologize."

"What?" he questioned, "Yours Truly never apologizes to anyone, especially to _food._ " Yui who had followed me around, was looking to the ground. He obviously upsetted her.

"You will apologize to Yui," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He quirked a brow and smirked, "Or what?" Damnit, I hadn't thought this far.

I took a deep breath. "Listen," I started, "If you want to be an ass. Than that's on you. But you will not get anywhere in life if you think the world owes you everything." He was about to say something but I put my hand up to shush him, shaking my head. "If you keep seeing this world as something to take, take and take. Then what will be left for you? Will you ever be really satisfied?" Then, I had an idea. "Hold on, one sec." I put my hand in my jean pocket and took out my keys. I had a lot of keychains and took out out from the bunch. I asked him to give me his hand. He was hesitant but then outstretched his hand towards mine. I placed the keychain in his hand, "This is for you. A gift from me to you."

He blinked in confusion and looked at his hand before opening it up, "A keychain of a little bat?" I had gotten that one during halloween. I thought it was so adorable. He then looked at me with uncertainty, "You are giving this to me? Why?"

I smiled, "How did it make you feel when I gave you something without you taking it or asking for it?"

He frowned, a tint of pink on his cheek, "I don't know. I've never been given something like this before." He then looked back at it. It was as if he was a toddler trying to figure out what to think or feel about it.

"My point is, everything is better when people do things for you because they want to. Because you are special to them," I informed them.

He smirked at me, "So, I am special to you, huh? I knew you couldn't resist Yours Truly."

I facepalmed, "Nope. You are still the same idiot as I remembered."

"What the hell does that mean!" he shouted.

I laughed, "Nothing~."

"Tsk. Whatever," he looked away in a huff. The muttered, "Thanks...For the gift…"

I pushed Yui in front of me. She squirmed a bit, not liking the attention, "Misaki-chan!"

"Hush. Ayato still needs to apologize to you for being an ass," I said to her and then looked in his eyes. He looked annoyed again, "Right, Yato-kun?"

His lips quirked a bit as if he was suppressing a smile, "You won't leave me alone will you?" I shook my head and grinned. He sighed, "Fine. Whatever." He looked away, scratched his cheek and muttered, "...Sorry…"

I was overjoyed by the fact that he actually apologized that I hugged him, "Thank you!" I let him go, "See? Not so hard, was it?" He said nothing.

"Oh ho, Bunny-chan~!" Raito chipped in once again, putting an arm around my shoulders, "You continue to amuse me. You are one odd human. To be able to get Ayato to apologize. You are something else."

I laughed, "I will take that as a compliment."

"You are still damn food. Can't believe I apologized to food," Ayato complained like a small child.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat."

He shot me a glare, "You know, I could still kill you. Drink you dry." Yui backed away, afraid of his threats.

I pouted, "Aw. I thought we made progress in our friendship. You break my heart, Yato-kun." I placed a hand over my heart as a dramatic effect.

He shook his head and looked at Raito, "Tell me again why we keep her around?"

Raito turned and smiled at me, "She is a fun, little toy." Ayato nodded, accepting the answer.

"And annoying," Ayato added with a smirk.

I frowned, "That's cold. And here I was merely offering some friendship in return for some respect. But none is given. Oh the humanities." I sniffled as an act. And then I bursted out laughing, no longer able to contain the charade. Ayato and Raito chuckled as well, showing me that they weren't all that serious themselves.

"I guess you are alright for a human," Ayato commented.

"Huh?" Yui let out, completely lost.

I giggled, "No worries, sis. Everything is sorted out." I turned back to Ayato, "Wanna play a game of darts?"

He raised a brow at me, "You know you can't win against Yours Truly."

"Want to bet?" I said with confidence.

He smirked, "Sure. What do I get if I win?"

I thought about it for a minute, "How about whoever loses has to be the winner's slave for a week?"

His smirk grew into a full on grin, "I accept your challenge."

"This will be good~," Raito commented, amused.

XXXXXXX

Ayato had his eyes wide, mouth open in complete shock. Raito was bursting out laughing holding on his sides, practically rolling on the floor. Yui had decided to go back to her room. She wasn't too keen on hanging out with the vampires. I didn't completely blame her but she didn't know the fun she was missing.

"I can't…" Raito sputtered out in between is laughter, "I can't believe she…" He burst out laughing once again.

"You cheated!" Ayato shouted, now angry at the fact that I had won the game.

I tilted my head to the side, "How can you cheat at darts?"

"I...You… Damnit!" he stuttered, "I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"What is this commotion?" Reiji questioned us as he appeared in the room. He looked at all three of us. Raito was finally calming down from his fit of laughter. I was kind of surprised that Reiji only appeared now. Why didn't he come when I was shouting? I decided to shrug it off.

"Oh nothing. I just made myself a vampire slave. No big deal," I waved my hand in front of me as if it meant nothing.

"Like hell! I-" Ayato was cut off.

"She won. There is nothing you can do about it," Raito said as he slide his arm around my shoulders. "You are her slave for a week." Reiji looked confused and amused at the same time.

"Tsk," Ayato let out, crossing his arms and looking away all ticked off.

Reiji sighed, muttered something and vanished away.

"What's happening?" I heard Kanato's voice. I turned around to see him with a questioning look.

"Kanato-kun!" I cheered and pretty much glomped the poor guy, leaving Raito's side. I had way too much energy. "I missed you!" Yep, way too much energy. I was always more cheery that way.

"Didn't I see you a few hours ago?" he questioned me. "Didn't we, Teddy?"

I pulled away from him and pouted, "What? Am I not allowed to miss you when you are away from me? We are friends aren't we? I'm can miss my friends!" His lips twitched into a small smile. He nodded his head.

"Why aren't you that excited to see me, Bunny-chan?" Raito fake pouted.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Because you sir, are a pervert." Then I said to myself, "But perverts could be fun too." I shrugged, "If it's done right."

"Oi. Do you always talk to yourself?" Ayato asked me.

"Huh?" I blinked, "What about cupcakes?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "I didn't say anything about cupcakes."

I grinned and jumped in excitement, "I'll go make some!" I started walking away, taking Kanato by the hand as I went.

"Idiot! I never said anything about cupcakes!" I kept walking, dragging poor Kanato with me. "Are you even listening to me!"

XXXXX

It had been six days since Yui and I have moved in with the Sakamaki brothers. Six days of getting to know them and starting to better understand them. Yui was still terrorized by them and felt scared to be around them. But she was making a little more effort to talk to them and get to know them. I was the one that would mostly spend time with them. Either to do school work with Subaru since we were in the same class, or playing games with the others. I also would bake sweets for Kanato. We had become a little closer. Sure they still referred to us as humans, food and toys but there was progress made. Little by little I saw the changes in their behaviours.

"Oh! This food looks great!" I said as we all sat down like a big family. I really liked that we were all in a room together. It was really rare for us to be. "Thank you for the food!" And I dug in.

"I am glad to hear that the food is to your standards, _prey,_ " Reiji sneered at me. He wasn't all too fond of me yet.

I rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore his rudeness, "It's so great to have everyone together."

"But Misa-chan is so far away," Kanato said with a frown. I was seated on the other side of the table beside Shu and Subaru. Yui was beside Ayato on the other side. Reiji was on the other side of Subaru while Raito was in the middle of Ayato and Kanato.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," I quoted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ayato questioned me.

"Are your questioning my intelligence, Yato-kun?" I said, mocked hurt. He rolled his eyes at me. I grinned, "It basically means that when you are apart from someone you care about it only makes you care about them even more."

"Misa-chan cares about me," Kanato said. "Did you hear that, Teddy?"

I smiled, "Of course I do. I care about you all."

Shu suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Shu-kun?" Yui questioned. "Are you leaving?"

"This is a waste of time," and he starting walking out of the dining room. Reiji sputtered something about him being a deadbeat. But all I could think of is why he suddenly left like that.

XXXXXX

"The shit?" I questioned as I spotted Shu in the bathtub with his clothes on a few hours after the family diner. "What are you doing?" I walked closer to him. I had originally gone to the bathroom to take my own bath but I guess it was preoccupied but a vampire who didn't know how to properly bathe.

"Taking a bath. What does it look like?" he questioned me back, opening his eyes to look at me.

"Uh. Looks like you are in a tub with clothes on. That's not how you take a bath," I informed him.

"Then undress me," he smirked. _Do what now?_ Did he get possessed by Raito somehow?

I blinked a few times, letting the words sink in. Then I burst out laughing, "You are so funny! I seriously didn't think you had it in you." I paused, "Or maybe you did. You are kind of mysterious and quiet. Are you like… A closet pervert?" I waited for his response but he only stood up. I thought he was going to leave until he actually started to take off his shirt. My mouth fell as I turned so fast. My face was on fire. He was getting naked in front of me! I guess that did answer my question. "I uh… I'm just going to… Go. Yeah, go."

Just as I was about to escape the newly found out perverted Shu, I was grabbed by the arm. Next thing I knew I was in the tub with a very naked vampire. I closed my eyes shut. Trying to hard not to peak but at the same time trying to get out. That proved difficult when he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I was straddling a naked guy! This was _not_ how my bathtime was meant to be spent!

"Does this answer your question?" he whispered in my ear. My body shivered without my say so. I could tell he was enjoying himself in my expense. "Look at me," he told me. No. He commanded. I slowly opened my eyes to look into his blue ones. "Let me drink your blood."

"Can we not do this in a tub when you are naked? I don't feel comfortable," I told him. I was actually starting to feel uneasy. I didn't want to think about what he _could_ do to me if he wanted to. But I did. It was scaring me. I started feeling the tears come to my eyes. He was silent for a while. As if he was in his own little world. "Shu-kun?" I asked him, meekly.

"Hmm." He came back from his thoughts. "You are an idiot," he said with a bored tone. I frowned at him. "I only took my shirt off. Who is the pervert now?"

I really did feel like an idiot, "Oh."

He sighed, leaning his head back, "I'm bored." He loosened his grip on me, "You can go, Elle." There is was again. He had called me that once before.

"Who is Elle?"

He closed his eyes, "None of your business. Just go before I change my mind about drinking your blood." I got out of the tub as fast as I could. I was on my way out of the room when he said, "Stay away from us. You will only get hurt... or killed." Was he worried about me? He had a funny way of showing it.

 **A/N: So a little bit of the anime again but changed up. What did you think?**

 **Question:**

 **If you could have one of the brothers come to life, which one would you pick? And why? (I'll give my answer next chapter!)**


	6. Mysteries

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Some more twisted canon for you ;) Hope you like the twists from the anime (otherwise, what's the point if I'm only going to copy?)**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Hugs Kissez: The Mukami's are going to make an appearance in a few more chapters. Fear not! Subaru and Kou for besties huh? Sounds like a fun time. I actually pictured someone cuddled up in between the both of them. It was a funny mental picture. Kanato or Asuza for becoming to life (they are alive in our hearts). I'd be non-stop hugging them. The poor boys. Haahahahaha newspaper! Maybe I'll but that in if you don't mind me taking it. So perfect! Oh. I had another idea! Thanks! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Makes me happy to hear and I always appreciate reading your awesome reviews. They motivate me and give me more inspiration. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Sousie: Subaru to come to life! That's an awesome answer. He is rather attractive *blushes* Thank you for your review! I appreciate it and enjoy reading them!**

 **ksims: Thanks for reviewing and answering the question! So maybe you want two of them, huh? That's okay. I can understand the trouble there. The brothers all have their own unique attraction.**

 **My answer: I would also choose Subaru... Mainly because he tries to restrain himself. So, letting him loose in our world wouldn't be so bad. Plus, I can't help but feel like I relate more to him. XD**

 **Well... there you have it! Enjoy a new chapter! Review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Many Mysteries**

"How many more days do I have to be your stupid errand boy?" Ayato complained after we had all piled in for another day of school. I was sitting in the middle of Raito and Kanato on the side of the limo. Shu, Subaru and Reiji were at the back while Ayato and Yui were in the front.

"Considering I could have you do worst things then carry my bag. I think you should complaining," I said to him. I smirked, "Unless you want me to ask for more of you?"

"That is naughty, Bunny-chan," Raito commented with his own perverted smirk.

I frowned, "How is that naughty?" I didn't understand what he was saying. He quirked a brow as if telling me to figure it out. I thought back to what I said. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned in embarrassment, "Oh. Gross. No. I don't want that. I don't want more of Ayato. No. No. No." I shook my head as if trying to get the thought of it out.

"That isn't nice, Mellons. There is nothing wrong with Yours Truly," he said. I looked at him and saw him point, crossed arms over his chest.

"With the exception that you call yourself 'Yours Truly' and you have a head bigger than the moon. Sure. There is nothing wrong with you," I retorted with a grin. He was a fun one to tease. He only frowned at me, not willing to start an arguement between the two of us. After all, I always won. I turned to Raito, "And _you_. Stop turning everything I say perverted. Not cool, bro. My poor innocent mind." His eyes sparkled with amusement. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me.

"I cannot promise anything~," he said to me. He came closer to me, whispering, "But your mind isn't all that innocent, Bunny-chan." I noticed that Raito would only call me Imouto-chan when we were alone. But that didn't bother me all that much. I rolled my eyes and searched my uniform for something important.

"Damnit. Not again," I pouted in defeat. Why did I always seemed to forget it? Ugh. I remember that I used to always have it with me. My headphones would be around my neck like it was part of my body. But ever since I had come to the Sakamaki household, I had forgotten about my music. Music had been a way for me to escape. It was a healthier way to cope then some other alternatives. But these boys somehow brought calm to me. It was strange to think that I had never felt more at home then living with six vampires. Vampires that could easily kill me if they wanted to. But I never felt safer but by their side. Why was that? A voice took my out of my thoughts.

"What is it, Misa-chan?" Kanato asked me.

I turned to him with a sad look, "I forgot my music player again."

"What's the big deal?" Ayato questioned me.

I placed my hands on my face in frustration, "Music is life, _baka_. Get with it." I heard him let out a short laugh. I sighed, "Oh well. I got you guys. I'll be fine." I put on a smile on my face. Everything felt better and livelier with them in my life. Maybe there was something wrong with me but I didn't care.

XXXXX

I was in a complete loss for words as I witnessed Subaru get hit on by a new student that had transferred today. She was sitting in the seat next to him and wouldn't stop trying to catch his attention. I didn't know if I should feel bad for Subaru or sorry for the girl. Her advances weren't going anywhere. He would either ignore her or tell her to get lost. She was a knockout as well. She had dirty blonde hair, the right side of her head was shaved. An hourglass figure with actual melons for breasts. Her eyes were a piercing green. Yes, this girl could easily be a rock model. And Subaru wasn't interested in the slightest. I know it was probably terrible of me but I wanted to laugh at the whole situation. Her name was Akane.

On break I decided to go up to her, "Don't feel so bad. He is like that with everyone." I shot a glance at his direction. I knew he heard me. After all, he was the next desk over and he was a vampire. He remained in his position, chin in his hand and looking out the window. I sighed turning back to the girl, "So don't take it personally. I'm Misaki." I smiled at her as I introduced myself.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked me with a smirk on her face.

I blinked, feeling my face heat up, "My what? No. Uh he isn't… It's not like that." She seemed to be very amused by my stuttering and embarrassment.

She let out a laugh that made me feel oddly self-conscious, "But you wish he was, right?" She pointed with her chin at him, not caring whether or not he was even paying attention to us. She was sitting in her seat like she was a predator on the hunt for her next prey. "He looks delicious." I cringed at her statement. "I wouldn't mind a bite out of him." She really shouldn't be talking like that about a vampire. Her hard gaze fell back on me, she smirked at me intimidatingly, "If you want him you should take him before he gets taken." I was starting to really dislike this new girl.

I frowned, "He isn't some kind of prize, you know? Stop treating him like it."

She let out a humourless laugh, "Oh, you have it bad, don't you? It seems like he was the one to get you." I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't feel like that about Subaru, did I? We weren't exactly friends. We only worked on school together. But I couldn't help but want more then that. Was she right? I didn't even have time to respond.

"Misaki," I heard my name called. I turned to meet the eyes of Subaru. His gaze hardened as he looked at the new girl. I glanced back to her and she had a devilish smile on her face.

"Oh, Subaru. Couldn't you let me play with your little pet a little longer?" she asked. "She knows doesn't she?" I blinked. Knew what? What did I know? I looked back at Subaru and he was now sending her a death glare.

"Stay away from her," he warned her. I was utterly confused at to why he was so protective over me right now. Was this girl dangerous somehow?

She chuckled, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Unless you lay claim to her?" What in the fuck was going on? I stepped back a bit to be closer to Subaru. I didn't like the air that shifted. It was so tense I felt like the air was being sucked away.

"I do," he said to her without hesitation, than adding, "She's mine." _Now isn't the time to blush, Misaki._ I was trying to get my heart to slow as it started picking up speed. Why was iI feeling this way?

She waved her hand, dismissively, "Fine. Fine. I will find my own pet to play with." She winked at him, "But the offer still stands. We could have fun together."

He looked away from her to the window again, "Not interested." She didn't look too heartbroken at all. She seemed as amused as ever. Meanwhile, I was left trying to figure out who this girl was and what just happened. Was Akane a vampire too?

XXXXX

School was finally over and I walked side by side with Yui. My mind was still on the events that had happened a little earlier. Subaru had told me that he would meet me at the limousine, leaving me alone without any reason at all. I felt kind of abandoned but decided to shrug it off. I had enough time at home to ask him what had happened. Hopefully he would tell me.

"So, then Ayato said…" Yui spoke to me. "Misaki, are you even listening to me?" She frowned at me.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, Yui. I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

She shook her head at me, "You honestly worry me, Misaki-chan." I winced at the 'chan'. It usually didn't bother me. She still refused to call me just by my name. Even though we had been technically sisters for three years. It kind of hurt that she still didn't feel comfortable enough around me. "You are acting like we aren't stuck in a nightmare."

I frowned, feeling hurt by that, "Because I don't feel like this is a nightmare."

"Like I said. I worry about you. You watch too many horror movies. Now you aren't scared like a normal person should be," she paused and stopped walking. I stopped a few steps ahead. She looked at me with serious eyes, "We should try to escape. Together."

"But I…" I trailed off. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with the brothers. Making up my mind I said, "I'm staying. Do whatever you want." I started walking again towards the exit. Yui silent followed behind me.

"Kanato-kun," I greeted as we came to stand in front of him. I smiled at him.

"I'm thirsty," he informed us.

Yui said, "I'll go buy you something to drink!" She left us on our own. I rolled my eyes and her obvious mind.

I turned back to face Kanato, pulling my sleeve up, "Here." I said to him, offering him my wrist. He frowned, shaking his head. I tilted my head to the side, "Why not?" _Should I start feeling offended that no one wants to drink my blood?_

"I don't know," he mumbled, quietly. He seemed just as confused as I did.

"Okay," I said to him. I gave him a quick hug, "I'll see you and Yui in the limo?" He nodded his head but gave me another hug. It warmed my heart. At least he still wanted my hugs. "See you in a bit. Don't be too hard on her," I winked before leaving to go outside. Little did I know that Kanato had a punishment for my sister.

Once I was outside, I bumped into Raito. My favourite pervert. "Sorry," I told him.

He frowned at me, "Something wrong, Imouto-chan?" I couldn't believe he was already able to read me so well. Should I bother him with my problems?

"Just feeling misunderstood by Yui," I told him with honesty. He nodded his head, letting me know he was listening. "She doesn't understand that I like being with you guys."

He sighed, "She hasn't been through the same things you have. She doesn't see us the way you do. In a way, she is a normal girl."

"Is it wrong of me to want her to understand?" I asked him.

"Is that what you want?" I nodded my head at his question. He grinned and patted my head, "I have a feeling she will be taught a lesson." I tilted my head in confusion. "Go on a head. Tell the others not to wait." I nodded, shrugging. I didn't know what he meant or what he was up to but I knew he wouldn't do anything completely reckless. At least, I hope not.

I couldn't help but smile at our little conversation. It made me feel like we had made progress in our friendship. I was even starting to confide in him. But would he start confiding in me? I shook my head. I should be content that I could talk to him about my problems. One step at a time.

My mind went back to the conversation with Kanato. What did he mean when he said he didn't know why he couldn't take my blood? I wonder when I'll figure that mystery out… Overall, this was a weird day for conversations.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then. A lot happened to Misaki in one day. A new student. Her sister isn't on the same page. And Raito is slowly becoming her crutch. What did you think about this chapter? Or about this new girl?**

 **Question:**

 **If the brothers ever become human, would you still be interested in them? Why/why not?**


	7. Bonus 1

**A/N: Seeing as I have amazing reviewers, I have decided to put a bonus for you three. This was a little more difficult to write. ^-^' I hope it is not too OOC. Gah! Challenges!**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Ksims - Haha yes. Intelligence is very attractive. I have to agree with you. Hope you enjoy this bonus!**

 **Sousie - I agree with you. Personality is a big part of attraction. Glad you enjoy my story!**

 **Hugs Kissez - Akane is a complicated character. You will see why she is the way she is later on (can't spoil it yet). Seduce Me sounds interesting. Yui will get her lesson... *sigh* Hopefully. Subaru is getting all the votes, it is why I am steering in that direction. But don't worry. Kanato gets lot's of love too! lol her biting them back in retaliation. XD This isn't the next chapter but it is a bonus.**

 **So, this is a bonus for you guys for being so awesome and to show you how much I appreciate you. A little of Reiji, Kanato, Raito (because why not?) and Subaru. Hope I didn't go to OOC. Well, enjoy! Review. :)**

* * *

 **Bonus: 1**

 **Their Thoughts**

3rd POV (Reiji)

It never occurred to him that a human could potentially bring his family together. The very thought was absurd. How could a mere human, one who will be sacrificed, even change a bunch of vampires? Yes, it was quite a ridiculous thought. Yet, he wasn't blind to the very small changes in behaviour with his brothers. Reiji himself was conflicted on how to even think about the girl. She was a… pleasant nuisance. But nothing more than that. He could not afford to think highly of her. For she was meant to die as like every other human. Their lives were limited. It would be utterly pointless to become attached to such a fragile thing. And that was all she was. A fleeting life. Insignificant on its own. Then why did he feel such irksome feelings thinking about her disappearing?

He continued to think back to her speeches. Her acceptance and patience with his brothers. She treated them not as monsters that lurked in the night but treasured friends. She was truly a foolish human. Unknowingly making everything more bothersome. Once she was no longer, what would happen to his brothers? Shall he lay waste to her now? Vampires and humans…. What a joke.

Oddly enough, Reiji felt a sort of respect for the girl. She kept her head held high. She may be an idiot but she had a strength in her that he could clearly see. It was in her eyes. They maybe a silver color but they burned not only with such fire, but also intelligence. No doubt she had seen a lot within the short time she had lived on this earth. Yes, Reiji found himself respecting the girl. Perhaps, he would leave things be and witness with his own eyes what the results of her presence will be.

She was a fascinating subject to observe. With every move she made, every word she spoke and every smile she casted on them. She was a rare breed of prey indeed. She had a way to stun them. It did not surprise him that she had been yet drunk from. She was a prey worth analyzing. He smirked at his own thoughts, oddly amused with this new development.

3rd POV (Kanato)

The way she would light up whenever she saw him, asked him how he was doing, and hugged him without fearing for her own life. Those were the reasons he had become rather fond of Misaki. There was a strange sensation in his chest whenever he saw her. It hurt but it was a good kind of pain. One that he wanted to feel more of. She was a strange kind of human. Her acceptance and affection had confused him at first. But now all he wanted was to keep her around. Keep the smile on her gentle face. It was strange.

Many years ago, he had killed his mother merely to be her only. But now he couldn't fathom the thought of doing anything that would cause harm to Misaki, even if he had to share her with his brother. Though, he wouldn't admit that it bothered him greatly that she had grown close to some of his brothers as well. After all, nothing would change the fact that he wanted her to himself. But now he would not take her life. He wanted her warmth, her smile and that hug she would give him. He had come to like those greatly. So much so that sometimes he would even forget about Teddy and the ashes the bear hid.

But what were his real feelings about Misaki? They were possessive, childish and immature. He desired her attention and her affections.

He held on to his teddy closely to his chest, "What do you think this is, Teddy?" He looked at the bear before the steps of the blonde reached his ears. The idiot had offered him bitter coffee. He got upset and slapped the coffee out of her hands, letting her know his distaste for bitter things. Misaki had gotten it right on her first try. Yui was lacking in many departments. Kanato frowned, leaving the girl behind to deal with her misplaced backpack.

Out of the two humans, Misaki was his favourite. Though for some unexplained reason, he could not bring himself to drink her blood. Even if she offered to him. It was as though an unknown force was telling him not to. It upset him greatly. He had really wanted to taste you sweet smelling blood. But he guessed that he would have to just deal with Yui's blood until he figured out why he couldn't drink Misaki's.

3rd POV (Raito)

It surprised him that a little human girl would be accepting of six vampires. Perhaps she was more of an idiot then other humans? No. She knew what she had gotten herself into. However, she accepted her faith. She was actually far smarter than the other human. She knew that she couldn't hide or escape. But she didn't seem to want to do either. Instead, she remained to try to better understand them. Raito was amused by her at first. Intrigued by the very thought that a human believed they could understand a vampire. But then he realized that she didn't treat them as such. She treated them as friends. The more he got to know the human, the more he started to feel an attraction to her. A very different attraction that he was used to. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile and wipe away her tears. It was a strange thing for him. It had become very confusing. Shouldn't he just want her blood and body, and be done with it? However, he noticed that he couldn't bring himself to drink her blood. It was like a man that wanted to have sex but just couldn't get it up. It was frustrating him to no end but it also fascinated him. He was still interested in the human even if her couldn't fang her. Besides, she was a fun one to tease.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck after their little talk outside of the school. He heard Kanato tell Yui that he bag was on the roof and quickly teleported himself there. He would make the human that upsetted Misaki understand her pain. He smirked, ready to play the role of the villain. After all, he already knew the part very well. This wasn't his first time. The only difference this time was that he wasn't doing it for himself but the object of his odd affections.

"You are an idiot, Bitch-chan," Raito let out as he got himself off of her. He had played his part well throughout the night. The silly little girl had tried to escape, twice. He had made her believe he was going to rape her. He could sense her fear as she shook in her spot. Even now that he was merely leaning on the altar near here. He had bitten her thigh as punishment for upsetting his Imouto-chan and caused the girl to tremble even more. A few weeks back he would have enjoyed this greatly. It would have amused him. But this wasn't about amusement. He crossed his arms, "Do you even try to understand your own sister?" He looked up at the now sitting, frightened girl for an answer. "Tsk," he let out. This was stupid. Why was he going out of his way to teach this girl a lesson? And for another _human_.

"I...I don't know," she let out.

He looked ahead of himself, "You could learn from her. She isn't selfish and runs off on her own in the middle of the night." He heard her shifting. "You are nothing but a prey." He looked at her, "Frightened. Fleeing from her predator. There is nothing special about you." _Then why am I even wasting my time here?_ _ **For Misaki.**_ Another voice in the back of his head said.

She winced as if she were hit. She bit her lip, "You are right. I never thought about anyone else but myself. I'll try harder to understand her." She got off the altar taking a few steps away from him.

He grinned at her, "Good. Now let's go back before your sister finds a way to kill me." He placed a finger to his lips, "This is our little secret, Bitch-chan." He winked at her as she nodded her head.

3rd POV (Subaru)

He always ran away from the side of him that could only bring in pain. He didn't want to care. He didn't want to get attached. He didn't want to cause anyone else unnecessary pain either. He truly believed it was for the best that he stayed away from her. But he never seemed to get her off his mind. He had already punched a few holes in his room to try to push away his frustrations. It never seemed to be working. Not very well anyway.

It was the way she would smile at him. It was the way she played in her hair when she talked to him as if she were nervous. It was the way that she tried to get closer to him even with him pushing away. She never stopped trying to befriend him. He remembered the first time he rejected her. She looked so hurt. He had felt a pang in his chest. But she was better off staying away from him wasn't she?

He felt a weird emotion whenever he saw her with one of his brothers. Especially, when it was Raito and Kanato. She looked so close to them. She would hug Kanato and let Raito have his arm over her shoulder. It angered him to see someone else touch her. But why? It had made no sense to him.

The only time he would be close to her was when she insisted on working together with school work. Deciding that it would be the only time he could spend with her, seeing as it was a good excuse, he let himself study with her. He couldn't help but enjoy her company and understood why his brothers couldn't stay away from her. He wanted more time with her but wouldn't give himself the satisfaction. After all, he was a monster, polluted and filth. He did not deserve her in his life and would continue to push her away. It was better this way.

When the strange new exchange student came, he thought nothing of it or her. He was content in ignoring everything she said. That was until Misaki placed herself in the middle of it. Something inside of him ticked. He should have paid better attention. This new girl wasn't normal. She wasn't a vampire but something else. But what?

He had warned the girl away from Misaki. Stating that Misaki was his and his alone. He couldn't help but wish as if it were true. But he didn't stray on the thought. He had to get to the bottom of what this creature was and why it was at their school. Was it after Misaki?

"Looking for me?" he heard her annoying voice say from behind him. It was after school and he had sent Misaki on her own. He had to find this 'Akane' and get answers. She was leaning on the wall with her arms over her chest. She had a sly smile on her lips, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"What are you and what do you want?" he questioned her with a sharp glare. He was ready for a fight if need be.

She frowned, "Not the type for small talk, ne?" She shrugged, "That's such a shame."

He got angrier, "Cut the shit, woman! What do you want with Misaki?!" She only smiled at his words. He was seriously ticked off by this girl. She was playing him and he didn't like it. He appeared in front of her and blocked her path, an arm on each side of her head.

"Oh. I like this side of you, Subaru," she purred.

"Tsk," he hit the wall with his right hand. "How do you know my name?" He didn't remember telling her or even Misaki telling her.

She closed her eyes, sighing she said, "Relax, little boy." She opened one eye, "You really care about her, don't you?" His eyes darkened on her. "Shouldn't you be after a female of your kind?" He only kept staring at her, waiting for the real answers. Sighing again, "I am my master's familiar and I am here to watch over the girl." She smiled, "So relax, kid. I am not the one you should be worried about."

He moved away from her slightly, "What kind of familiar are you? Who is-?"

She cut him off by putting her slender fingers on his lips, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. My master is very secretive." She crossed her arms once again, "As for what I am, well. Take a wild guess." She smirked at him with a wink. He only stared at her, trying to figure out if she spoke the truth. "You thirst for her blood, ne?" she questioned him. His hands made into fists, eyes glazed over with anger. "It must be hard to resist that urge. Maybe you should just do it."

"Shut up. I'm done talking to you. Stay away from Misaki or I'll-"

"Ah! But that I can not. I am, afterall, told by my master to keep a watchful eye on her," she teased.

He grinded his teeth, "And you want me to drink her blood? How is that watching over her? Letting a monster..." He couldn't finish his words. He would do his best to stay away from Misaki. He didn't want to hurt her, no matter how much her blood tempted him.

"You will find out in time," she told him. She waved a goodbye at him before disappearing, white little lights fading behind her. She was a creature he wasn't used to. She only made him have more questions. What was she? Who was her master? Could it be his wretched father? All he knew was that he was more determined to stay away from Misaki but also protect her from behind the scenes.

* * *

 **A/N: So we get a sense of where the brothers are at. Still very confused at to what they think about her and what they feel but eh. They are getting there. Akane is still a mystery. What do you think she is? Who do you think is her master?**

 **Question:**

 **Who would you pick for your firsts? [kiss, bite, lover] (different brother per firsts)**


	8. Progress

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted you all to know that the poll will be closed in 24hrs, so vote for who you want Misaki to end up with. (Poll is remade with more options so vote!)**

 **Poll Results For Now:**

 **Subaru 4**

 **Shu 3**

 **Other 3 (I have no idea who voted for 'other' but whoever did, could you go back to the poll and revote? I remade the poll with more options)**

 **Kanato 1**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Guest - Those are great responses! It is hard to choose isn't it?**

 **My answer: Kiss - Shu, Bite - Kanato, Lover Subaru. XD**

 **PS: Sorry that this was a shorter chapter... I just need to know the results for the pairing before I continue with the rest. (the pairing is important to the story) So please vote! You have 24hrs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Progress**

Another week had flown by. In that week, Yui had began to at least try to better understand the brothers. She wouldn't lock herself inside her room as much anymore. But of course, she would still get herself into awkward situations. A few days ago, she got Kanato's attention in the worst of ways after making the wrong moves when Kanato had tried to open up to her. Then the next day he tried to harm her and Ayato had to intervene. Kanato did not seem too happy with her. He told me that she didn't seem to care like I did. I had to reassure him that she did. That she didn't know how to show it like a lot of other people. He seemed pleased enough with my answer and told me that he would try harder next time to not get so angry with her. That's all I asked. Reiji on the other hand had also poisoned her and drunk her blood as a way to punish her for her bad manners of walking into his room without permission. In other words, Yui was still on the brothers' bad side. She had a long way to go to even gain a little of their trust.

In that week, I had gotten closer with the brothers. Not as much as I would like. Though, they weren't terrorizing me like they did to Yui. They would often say that they did that because they enjoyed her reactions. I had to admit that her reactions were quite funny to watch. We would often laugh together about those moments. Although, Reiji would often read while the triplets and I immersed in conversations. At least, he would join us more often than sticking in his own room. Shu would still be lost in his music. He would stay away from me as much as possible. Subaru wasn't much different. The only difference between the two is that Subaru would be stuck to my side at school. He would refuse to leave me alone. It was somewhat embarrassing. The new girl, Akane, would chuckle in amusement at how protective he seemed over me. Truth was, I was confused as to why that is.

Akane had somewhat changed a bit since the first impression. She wasn't as mean as I thought. She was just mischievous. She liked to prank others and see their reactions. She was like a small child, amused by her jokes. She seemed to be trying to get closer to me but Subaru made it almost impossible for her. He even warned me to stay away from her but didn't explain to me the reason why. All in all, she was a strange one.

"Would you tell your guard puppy to calm down. I only want to be friends," Akane said to me but staring at the glaring Subaru at my side. The day was over and Akane wanted to walk me to the limousine. Subaru wasn't keen on the idea but let it happen nonetheless after I scolded him.

I sighed, "That's enough you two. Just get along already. I don't understand the hostility here."

"Tsk," was all Subaru said as he looked angrily away, causing me to frown.

Akane chuckled, "It isn't his fault. He just doesn't like to share."

"Who doesn't like to share?" I heard Raito's voice from behind me. I felt his arm snake around my shoulders. "Who is this, Bunny-chan?" he pointed his chin at Akane, his eyes looking up and down at her like she was going to be his new prey. But by the look that Akane was giving him, she had a different plan.

"Oh yes. Who is this, Misaki~?" she questioned me, licking her lips. I could only guess what was going through her mind. She thought Raito was 'delicious'. I wasn't all that worried about her. She seemed to be able to handle herself. And by the way that Subaru was acting around her, I could assume she wasn't human either. Whatever she was, Raito was going to be on his own on this one. I wasn't going to get in the middle of this.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off my shoulders as I moved to walk beside Subaru, "You both aren't children. Introduce yourselves." I looked at Subaru, "Shall we go?" he nodded his head, walked with me to the limousine.

XXXXX

"I see the concern," Reiji said as he pushed his glasses up.

I groaned, "There isn't much to worry about is there? She is just one girl. You are six vampires." Raito had entered the limo, informing everyone about the situation with Akane. I thought it was a little overdramatic. You would think that they wouldn't be so worried about this.

"Doesn't sound like she is just one girl to me," Ayato crossed his arms. "From what Raito and Subaru have said, she could be a threat."

I pursed my lips, "To who exactly?"

Reiji sighed, "And here I thought that you were smarter than this." He turned his gaze on me, "It is certain that she is not human. What species she is is still left unknown. As for who her master is, that is still left unknown. Therefore, she is a threat until we know otherwise."

"Well, she isn't a vampire. We would be able to sense that," Raito added. Reiji nodded his head in response. "But why is she after, Bunny-chan?" All eyes were on me.

I lifted my arms in surrender, "Don't look at me. I don't know anything."

Reiji turned his attention to Subaru who was sitting next to him, "Are you positive that this woman said that she was sent to watch over Misaki?" Well, that was a shocker. He never called me by my name.

"Yeah," Subaru answered, looking out the window.

Reiji placed a hand on his chin, thinking about all the possibilities there could be, "It seems that someone has grown interested in this human of ours." There was an air in the limo that seemed oddly very dangerous.

"Heh. I'd like to see anyone try to take her away," Ayato said. I looked at him strangely. He still treated me like his property. I wondered when that would end.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. We won't let anyone have you," Kanato said to me with his smile. I couldn't help but smile back and nod in response.

"Yes. No one is taking my Bunny-chan away," Raito added.

"Tsk," came from Subaru. I saw his hand clenched. Is that why he stuck by my side for the entire week at school? He was afraid of someone taking me away?

I was never really that worried about being taken away by Akane. Somehow, I felt like she wasn't there for that purpose. But I did not like how she teased Subaru… Now, wasn't the time to think about that though. Whether I liked her teasing or not, she didn't seem like the enemy. But it still warmed my heart to know that the brothers were concerned for me. Or concerned with the fact that they felt like someone was going to take me away from them.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere," I told them. The air lifted slightly from my words. Yui who had sat back throughout the conversation, was smiling a tiny smile. I smile back at her. Yes, at least now she started seeing them like men and not just as vampires. Progress.

 **A/N: We are starting to see the protectiveness that the brothers are starting to feel over Misaki. Each of them are still on route for a love match. (except Ayato, sorry) Therefore, make sure to vote for your favourite Vampire (Sakamaki or Mukami)!**

 **Question:**

 **No real question this chapter. Just vote for who you want to see with Misaki. (You are allowed two votes!). Thanks! :)**


	9. Misaki's Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! The poll is now ended! But there is a problem... There is a tie between two characters with five votes each: Subaru and Kanato! But lets not forget that Shu was a close second with 4 votes!**

 **Such a hard choice to make here... Which I will have to make soon!**

Reviewer Responses:

Hugz Kissez - So glad you enjoyed the change of POV. I burst out laughing when you said Reiji had to put a ring on it XD perfect. Well, I can't tell you for sure about what will happen because I'll spoil it but there will be some girl bonding for sure. Thanks for educating me on different shipping. I didn't know that but there will be some Raito/Akane going on. 'Cause why not? And Kanato won! Well... sort of. You are great too! Thanks for reviewing. I like reading them XD

Sousie - I love your responses to my questions as well. They are great! A harem huh? Hmmm.

 **Okay, my wonderful readers. I am giving you three options to how this story can play out.**

 **Number 1: I pick a winner out of the two and keep going with the story like regular.**

 **Number 2: I make a harem XD (Kanato and Subaru the main focus, of course)**

 **Number 3: I design my story to go two routes. One for Kanato and one for Subaru. How this would look like is that the chapter will be divided into two routes. One for each boy. You read the route you want to read. (the half the chapter you want to read with your main guy) This is kind of like a Dating Sim.**

 **Let me know what you want by voting on the new poll. If you can't select the new poll (with the three options) then write a review with the number you choose. Personally, any option will work as this is a very flexible plot. [and terribly fun to write]**

 **Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Misaki's Heart**

"Oh hell no!" I yelled as Ayato practically demanded that I kiss his hand. He had somehow found out from Raito and Kanato that I had given each other them a kiss on the hand to symbolize a promise of friendship. Of course, Ayato being Ayato, he wanted a kiss as well. He didn't like being left out. The five other brothers and Yui were in the wreck room with us, just watching with either a scowl or an amused face at us.

"What is the big deal?! You have already given one two both of them. Why not Yours Truly?" he shouted back at me.

"Because you have already a big enough head! I don't need to inflate it more by giving you a promise kiss!" I replied.

"What's that, Melons?!" he warned, eyes glaring at me dangerously.

"You are an arrogant butt," I informed him, crossing my arms in the process. I thought I had won but I celebrated too quickly. Ayato grabbed me with a squeak from my lips as I didn't see it coming. He then proceeded to give me a noogy. "Kya! That hurts, you overgrown child!" I heard some of the brothers snickering, some trying not to laugh. "And you smell like ass!" I blurted out, not thinking. It gave me a chance to pull away from him and grin at his shocked face. I waved my hand in front of my nose, "Ne, Ayato-kun stinks!" What made me laugh is when he actually went to smell himself.

His facial features turned dark, "You have some nerve calling Yours Truly that way."

"Oh shit," I let out as I started running for my life, Ayato running behind me. It's as if he completely forgot he was a friggen vampire. I couldn't help but laugh and taunt him more, "Ayato stinks~!"

"Oi! I will catch you!" he shouted as he ran around the room tailing me.

I heard chip in, "Ayato, did you forget you are a vampire?" I quickly turned to glance at Raito who had an amused smile on his lips. Then looked at Ayato who had stopped in his tracks.

He suddenly grinned and appeared in front of me, "There is no out running Yours Truly." He had such a cocky smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "You no shit. You are a friggen vampire." I crossed my arms, "What? You want a medal?" And turned to mouth 'traito' to Raito who just laughed at me.

Reiji sighed deeply from his position on one of the armchairs. He moved his eyes from his book to look at us, "Honest. You act like a bunch of children."

"You have to admit. Bunny-chan is fun to have around," Raito commented. Kanato who was quietly sitting on a couch with Teddy nodded as a response.

I grinned, "Glad I could bring you some entertainment." I yawned, "Gah. Yato-kun, you zapped out all my energy from that running." I frowned.

Before Ayato to respond, Raito sneaked up next to me and placed an arm our my shoulders, "I know a different, more pleasurable way I could zap out your energy, Bunny-chan~."

I flicked his cheek, moving a step away, "No! Bad! Bad perverted vampire! Don't make me spray you with water?"

"Water?" Raito said then burst out laughing, "I'm no cat, Bunny-chan."

"No. But you are being terribly bad right now," I pouted, then mumbled, "And I don't know how to punish vampires…"

"You can punish me anytime," he said, seductively.

"For the love of…! Stop!" I rushed over to the couch that Kanato was sitting in. I grabbed onto his arm after sitting next to him, "Please save me from the pervy bat man!" _Ha! Perverted Batman. Pfft._ I tried not to giggle at my stupid thoughts.

"Stop toying with Misa-chan. She's mine," Kanato informed Raito.

I turned to Raito and snuck out my tongue before registering Kanato's words, "See?" Then the words finally went through, "Wait… What?" I turned back to look at Kanato in a daze. I didn't hear that right, did I? Raito laughed as he made his way to sit on the arm of the couch that was next to me. Seeing as Kanato was sitting in the middle of Yui and I.

"Is that true, Bunny-chan?" he questioned me.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the sudden question. I had never had a boyfriend. I knew family love but I never loved someone as like a lover or whatever. I had never really thought about any of the brothers that way before. Er, with the exception of Subaru but only because Akane had put it in my mind. Now it was the same thing with Kanato. How did I really feel about him? I was all confused again. Of course, I cared so much for all of them. I had grown so fond of them but figuring out if I loved them and in what way… That was different. What made this all worse was that I still had my arms wrapped around his.

My whole face felt like it was on fire now, "I...Uh...Wha…" I was losing my words. And of course Raito would only laugh at me. I sneaked another glance at Kanato, he looked like he was waiting for me to say something. He looked kind of hurt. My heart felt like it was tugged. I didn't want to see him like that. I wanted to give him the biggest hug but I also didn't want to send him the wrong message. I still didn't know how I felt about him. How did I feel about him?

Finally, Kanato broke the silence, "You are mine to toy with aren't you?" With his words, my cheeks stopped feeling in heat. I frowned instead. Somehow those words really cut deep inside me. He only thought of me as a toy? I thought we had made progress.

"Misaki?" I heard Yui's worried voice. I was happy at the fact that she called me just by my name like I wanted. But I was too upset to be happy right now. "Is something wrong?"

That was when I felt the stinging in my eyes as I was just about to cry. I pulled away from Kanoto, "Whatever you want, Kanato-kun." I tried to keep my voice even. I pulled my lips up in a smile, containing the tears inside, "I'm really tired everyone. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" I attempted fake cheerfulness before walking out of the door. Tears finally breaking through. Why had his words hurt me so much? It never used to hurt that much before…

XXXXX

It was the next day after school was over and Subaru and I decided to get a quick start on our homework. I was glad because I was somewhat avoiding the other brothers for now. On our way to school and back I had brought my music player to successfully ignore them. I felt bad for it but my emotions were kind of messed up. And seeing as Subaru naturally always tried to avoid me except for when it was for school, I thought why not use this excuse to be away from the others. Too bad it had taken a weird turn.

"What did you just say?" I questioned Subaru, thinking I had heard wrong. We were sitting side by side on the couch of the living room, our work spread all over the table.

"You show run away from here?" he said to me, without looking at me.

I frowned, "Why? I happen to like it here."

He turned only his eyes at me, "You'll only get yourself killed."

I shrugged, "I'm human. One day I'll die. I have already made peace with that. I'd rather live to the fullest I can right now. And I like being here. With everyone. With you." I narrowed my eyes at him a bit, "Stop trying to push me away, Subaru-kun."

"Tsk," he looked away again. There was a lot of conflicting emotions going through his eyes. I could see shame, regret, anger, pain and also hunger. "You don't get it." I stayed silent as he continued, "I'm not worth your time. I'm ugly, polluted-!"

I cut him off, "Stop. You aren't any of those things or whatever else you were about to call yourself. You are worth my time. I choose who is worth my time. Okay?" I smiled at him as he looked at me.

"Would you still say that…" he trailed off as the look of hunger and anger took over. He had his arms around me, shifting my hair to the side to expose my neck. I had closed my eyes shut, waiting for his fangs to pierce my skin. I had never been bitten before and had no idea what to expect. But I felt no pain. No nothing. His arms loosen as I felt his body move away from mine. I opened my eyes to look at his face. He looked so confused, "Why can't I?"

I felt an arm snake around my shoulders on the other side, "Tried to have a taste of Bunny-chan, ne?"

"I see. So it is true," I heard Reiji's voice from a few feet away. He was standing near the door with a worried and confused Yui.

"What is true?" I questioned, so confused as to why everyone was appearing.

"That we can't seem to be able to drink your blood even if we want to," Shu informed me, as he lazily sat in one of the arm chairs. This is one of the rare times that he speaks around me. And what was even more rare was that he was looking right at me. I don't know why that made me blush but it did.

"So, everyone has tried then?" Ayato questioned from his position on the other armchair on the other side of the couch.

I tilted my head to the side, "You've all tried to drink my blood?" Was there something wrong with my blood? Or… what was it?

"I really wanted a taste," I heard Kanato's voice from beside Raito. He looked upset that he couldn't.

"It appears that something is preventing us from drinking your blood," Reiji informed me. I glanced up at him to see him looked at me with a raise eyebrow, as if asking me how I am doing it.

I blinked, "What? You can't think I have anything to do with it, do you?" There was silence from across the room.

"I'm afraid it isn't Misaki-sama's doing," we all heard a female voice in the room. It oddly sounded and awfully like… "It is mine," there was a puff of red smoke and in the smoke was none other than Akane.

"Akane? What are you doing here?" I questioned her. I didn't ask how she did what she did because… I live with six friggen vampires.

She smiled at me, "Watching over you, of course." She spoke as if it were to most obvious thing in the world.

I sweatdropped, "Uh. Okay. I don't know what to say to that…" My eyes widened, "Wait! Have you been STALKING ME!?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes," was her answer. My mouth was open. While the brothers were on their feet, ready for a fight. "Calm down, little vampires. I can not do any harm. Not really," she had a sly smile on her lips as she said those last words. "I suppose an explanation would be in order?" The brothers remained the same way. She sighed, "You may as well make yourselves comfortable. This is rather a long story." They didn't move from their positions. She shrugged and muttered, "What stubborn creatures." She looked at me, "I have been watching you for quite some time. I do believe you gave me the name Kuroh once." I blinked. She was my best friend that was a cat? How was that pos- _I live with six vampires_. "My previous master had wished for me to make sure no harm would come of you by any means necessary."

"Your master?" I questioned, as the boys were too busy staring at her with danger in their eyes. No doubt they were worried that she was taking me away from them.

She nodded her head, "Yes. A relative of yours from your father's side."

My eyes twitched, "Cut the crap, Akane. Stop being so cryptic and shit. Tell me who sent you to look after me."

She smirked, "She never had much patience either." So, Akane's master was a woman? She drew out a breath, "She is your great, great grandmother."

I was quite for a little bit, processing her words, "Wouldn't she be dead? How would she know me?"

She was silent as if trying to come up with the right words, "I guess there is no other way." She looked away from us, "I am a djinn. There is not many of my kind left but your great, great grandmother had found me. She had released me from my vessel. I gave her three wishes." She looked like she was in a daze, "But all wishes come with a price. When she wished for me to save her brother from a blazing fire when she was but a child, he price was his memories and she could not stay in his life. The reason she knows of you is because her second wish was immortality." She took a pause, waiting for me to say something.

"What was her price?" as if that was the most important part.

"Her first love. To forget the love she held in her heart for him," she said. "She remembered him. Remembered loving him but the emotions she felt were gone. She could not go to him again." I couldn't help but feel sad.

"The last wish?" I was afraid of the answer.

"It was the one she made when she saw in what position you were in. She always went back to see her children and their children. She watched on even as she didn't age. She first saw you when you were born and as you grew up. She left you and your family in peace. Seeing as her own grandson didn't even know he had a daughter. But she grew worried for you and seeked you out again only to see that you lived in the streets. And she made the wish for me to look after you no matter what." She bit her lip, "And it cost her all her life." She smiled bitterly, "She was the kindest master I had the pleasure of serving." She looked back at me, "I planned to keep you safe but things do happen that are out of my control."

"Like me living with vampires?"

She nodded, "I put a spell on you to keep vampires from sucking your blood. To keep you from harm. I thought I would need another spell from keeping them from harming you but..."

I looked at the boys around me. They all kept their eyes on her, as if not trusting her words. They really looked like they were ready to fight for me. I knew what she meant. She didn't need another spell. They didn't want to hurt me. Yui had come to sit next to me during the long explanation. I was thankful for her support.

"That's a lot to take in," I let out, pulling at my hair. I was trying to keep cool.

"That isn't all," she said. She brought out her arm. On her right wrist was my name in Kanji, "Seeing as my late master has perished. You are now my new master." My eyes widened at that. She put her arm down, "And also the one you have chosen to be your love will be the only one able to drink your blood. That is the spell I have put on you."

I leaned forward on the couch, putting my face in my hands, "Information overload. I had an immortal great, great grandmother who had a genie who is now my genie and I can't let my friends drink my blood because only the one I choose to love can drink it."

"Yes. That pretty much sums everything up," she said with some humour in her voice. There was a very tense air in the room now. I didn't want to know what was going through everyone else's mind. "Oh, and they have to love you back as well." And she muttered, "Almost forgot that part."

"Well shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Well then... What will Misaki do? Will the brothers now fight each other for her heart?** Review :)


	10. Tears and Fears

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have some confused reviews and I should really clarify a few things.**

 **First of all, this story isn't ending anytime soon. I plan on having it at least until 20th chapter. I still have to go through Misaki's past and her mental health that she has ignored. I still have things from her great, great grandmother to tie into the story as well (if you haven't noticed that yet). I still have yet to introduce the Mukami brothers into the story. All in all, this is not the end!**

 **My current poll is only for the purpose to know how I should move forward with the pairing. That is all.**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **ksims - Nope. Not even close to over. Don't worry. There is still a little ways to go. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **SicklyDying - That isn't it. Don't worry. There is much more to it then that. It won't be a "I choose you, Pikachu" thing. Not by a long shot. I am truly sorry that I confused you into believing that it was ending soon but it really isn't. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: There is a method to my madness guys. This story is still a baby. I have only put into place the foundation. We haven't even reached the core of it yet. The polls are only meant to decide who Misaki's love will be. Who she will eventually fall for. That is all. Look forward to a bumpy ride.**

 **Poll Result so far: Winning right now is the two route story with three votes. I will close the poll in 24hrs. So vote while you can.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tears and Fears**

"What gives you the fucking right to just go ahead and take control over my damn love life!?" I yelled as I stood up from the couch to go near her. Her words had finally reached me and I felt furious. Why did this have to happen? It's not like I wanted to just simply fall in love with one of them. Sure, I care so much for them but love was something I was inexperienced with. I may not know much about it but I knew that you couldn't simply choose who you loved. And this was fucked up. The only way I can let any of them drink my blood is if we loved each other? "I refuse this. I thought genies couldn't do anything about love!"

She sighed, patiently letting me vent out my frustrations, "I can't make anyone fall in love. That's true. But I can make it a requirement for something else. You have every right to be angry with me."

I frowned, trying to calm down, "So, there's no way to reverse this? Not even if I wish for it?" Seeing as I was now her master, that meant I had three wishes right?

She shook her head, "I can't reverse a spell once it's been cast. And even if I could with a wish, there would be a price." Her eyes looked sad, "I didn't know that they would not harm you. They are after all, vampires." She looked at the boys behind me, "I am quite pleased to see I was very wrong about them."

I looked down to the floor, "If I can't give them my blood, then what use am I?" I felt my eyes sting as I was about to start to cry. I never liked crying in front of others. It was a sign of weakness and being vulnerable. Something that I was always afraid of being. "I'm just… a waste of space."

These six brothers had given me a home. A place where I felt I belonged. They had given me food. We have shared laughs and they have been taken care of me. All I could give them to should my gratitude was my blood and now that was taken away because of a spelt. One that I didn't think I was even capable of fulfilling. I couldn't give them anything else and that was what wasn't making me feel so very useless. I could never get anything right. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ It wouldn't surprise me if they told me to leave. After all, I couldn't provide anything to them. Not like Yui.

I was choking on my tears now as my body shook with all the emotions that were coming back to the surface. Emotions I had tried to bury for so long. I was making the most awful noises as I kept crying. I just couldn't stop. I wanted to run and hide my face forever.

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my body from behind, "You aren't a waste of space, Misa-chan." I twisted around to cry in his chest. He just held me closer to his body, letting me stain is shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I let out between sobs.

"Geez. Does anyone know what's going on?" Ayato questioned in confusion.

"Misaki-sama is upset that she can't give you all what you want. She feels like she has disappointed you all," Akane informed them as I kept crying but more quietly than before.

"Bunny-chan, if that is true then stop crying. You didn't disappoint us," I heard Raito's voice from close by and then someone patting my head, "It's okay."

I turned my head to look at Raito who was to the side smiling at me, "It's not."

"Misa-chan," I heard from Kanato who was the one hugging me. He had a sad face, "Don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

I sniffled, trying to stop myself from crying, "Sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing already? It's getting annoying and you haven't done anything wrong," Subaru said from a few feet away. I looked at him to see that he had his arms crossed and he looked less harshly at me.

I nodded my head, "Sorry." I bit my lip realizing I had just apologized. He sighed, looking away.

Raito chuckled, "There you go. Now we just want to see that smile of yours."

"I do not understand," we heard reiji speak for the first time in a while. We turned our attention to him. He was looking up at Akane, "For what purpose would you make the only way to break the spell is for the human and a vampire to fall in love? It could never be done. Did you purposely make it so no vampire could ever fed on her?" Now all our attention was on Akane.

She smiled, "Ah, but love is a complicated thing, isn't it?" She let out a chuckle, "It can be done. After all, Misaki-sama's great, great grandmother had fallen deeply for a young vampire many years ago. Even when she was but a small child back then."

I turned my body to the side to look at her better but still kept close to Kanato, his presence comforted me, "Wait. You are saying that the love she had to give away was for a vampire?" She nodded. "Is this somehow like your atonement for making her lose her love by making me fall for a vampire?"

She looked at me with serious eyes, "Do not misunderstand me, Misaki-sama. You have every right to love whom you choose. It does not have to be a vampire. I did not take away your choice. I merely made it so that vampires could not use you as food." She looked away, "That being said. I do wish for you to love the same way that she did. To lose such love is…" Her eyes held such remorse, "To think that she did it so that she could be with him." She sighed, "But none of that matters now." She looked back at me, "Your heart is yours to give away to whom you choose." I wouldn't even know how to. To be completely honest, other than my fear of lightning I was afraid to give my heart to someone. It was different caring about others and supporting them. But falling in love was a different kind of vulnerable. I knew what it had done to my mother. I didn't want to go on the same path. She hummed, "Perhaps I phrased that incorrectly." I looked at her with my head tilted. "Your heart will choose someone when you are ready to let love in." She smiled gently at me.

I looked at my feet, "Okay."

I felt a hand pat my head again, "Don't look so upset, Bunny-chan." I looked up to see him grinning, "You are a pleasure to be around."

"Oi!" I looked at Ayato, "Just keep making me Takoyaki." He grinned at me as I nodded my head at him.

"And just keep helping me with my school work," Subaru told me. I nodded my head at him again.

"Misa-chan, can just keep giving me hugs. Ne?" Kanato said from right beside me.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head once, "Mhm. It's a deal."

"I am glad that everything has been dealt with accordingly," Reiji commented. He let out a sigh then looked at me, "Just don't cause us anymore trouble." I clenched my jaw in anxiety. I felt an around drap on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Bunny-chan. I like trouble," Raito winked at me.

I turned around to ask something to Akane but she had already disappeared before I could. The rest of the night I attempted to get back to normal by socializing with the brothers and Yui. But there was something deep inside me that still hurt. I decided to ignore it and put it at the back of my mind. It wasn't the time to dig up the past. Nothing good would come of it. I should be happy that the brothers accepted me even though they couldn't drink my blood. But in the back of my mind… I wondered how long that would last until they decided that I wasn't worth keeping around.

 **A/N: There you have it guys. Misaki is not liking the fact that she can't willingly give her blood even if she wanted to. And it's brought up a lot of emotions she had bottled up. But when will it spill? And who will be there to comfort her? And who exactly is her great, great grandmother? What part does she play in this story?**


	11. Living in the Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had a good weekend!**

 **So, the polls are closed once again for the option of how the story will progress. Thing is though... It turned into yet another tie between the two route story and the harem. Therefore, the way this story is going to continue is like this: I will be doing the two route story. One following the Kanato Route, the other the Subaru Route. However, in both routes the brothers will fight over Misaki's affection making it a harem of sorts. Obviously, depending on the route you choose to read, the boy will win her heart (and blood). The routes will be similar but not the same seeing as they are two different key characters. I hope that this all makes sense. That being said. This will be the last chapter with the original route. Next chapter will be the start of the two route story. Kanato's Route will be the first while Subaru's will follow (Just scroll down if you want to skip Kanato's Route). Keeping in mind that now both routes will be different stories from each other. They aren't going to follow the same story (not exactly). Therefore, if you decided to read both, remember they aren't the same. (Think of it as two multiverses. One where Kanato is the key character and the other where Subaru is the key character). I really hope I explained this well enough. Hope you enjoy!**

Review Responses:

Hugz Kissez - Yes. You will learn more about Misaki's Great, Great Grandma later on in the story. ;) I just love writing Ayato in because its so much fun to tease him! And I also like the affection that the brothers are starting to feel for Misaki. After all, she is showing them a different kind of love then they are used to. But who will be there to comfort her when she is in pain? Hmmm. Thanks for your review. Always love hearing your thoughts on the chapters as they go.

Sousie - Your vote has been added in. Hope you don't mind how things are going to progress from now on. I am trying to incorporate everyone's opinion and hope that it turns out as amazing as I want it to. Thanks for your vote and review!

DeathlyIceMaiden - I like how I am portraying Misaki. She is a person that has gone through a lot and wants to make everyone else happy because she knows what pain feels like. I understand your confusion on why she would say that after she told Subaru not to think that way. Just think of it this way: we are our own worse critic. Plus it is easier to see the good in other people then in your own self. Also, Misaki is challenged with her own Mental Health but she keeps battling it. I hope this makes sense to you. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it explains more to you. Thank you for reviewing! :)

mspyrrha - Aww, you are so sweet! I am happy you enjoy my story and took the time to write a review. Thank you!

Guest - I am so happy you like my story and have reviewed. I hope you aren't too upset with what I came up with. :)

VampireSiren - "Golly Mosses" killed me XD Thank you so very much for your review. I am happy that you like my story and hope you will like how the next few chapters will go on from now on.

 **PS: Once again, this will be the last regular chapter. Look forward a new way next chapter which may take longer to update seeing as I will be writing two stories at once. If there is any questions or concerns, let me know. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Living in the Past**

I traced a delicate hand over the scars on my left hit. They were a testament to my weakness and my pain. Little pale lines to show my survival. I was standing in front of the tub that I had readied with hot water. It was around noon and I could not sleep anymore. The last two weeks had faded away into nothing. I slipped into the tub filled with bubbles. I attempted to relax myself from all the negativity I had felt since Akane had brought back family issues. I honestly felt like a zombie just going along as the days went by. My smile became less and less genuine as the darkness that I had buried so deep inside myself resurfaced. I knew that what I felt wasn't the real me and that my thoughts were irrational. But it didn't make them less painful.

I felt the undeniable weight inside my heart grip as if it were crushing me. I felt like I was shocking, drowning in a sea of my unshed tears. I felt sluggish with my movements. And I had lost my appetite. The brothers had shown some concern but I knew that they did not quite understand my sudden change of personality. I felt guilt as I couldn't seem to pick myself up like usual. They needed me and I was falling deeper in my own pain. My sleep would be tormented with nightmares of the past I had tried to outrun. I was better than this. I was stronger then this. But the pain was unbearable.

Closing my eyes, I submerged my head in the tub, making sure to take a deep breath before doing so. My mind wandered on their own again to my days with my mother.

" _You are a waste of space_ ," those words repeated over and over in my head. Echoing in every corner of my mind as new words formed. " _It's your fault! Everything's your fault!_ " I winced as if I were struck. I watched in my mind as the mother I had loved so deeply strike a younger version of myself. I screamed in the water, not caring that water filled in my mouth before a reemerged. " _You are just a little slut."_

I wrapped my arms around my legs, bringing them up to my chest. I shook my head over and over trying to get those damn words out of my head. I wasn't any of those words. It wasn't my fault that her husband left. Now I knew the truth. She _had_ slept with someone else and he didn't even know I was his daughter. She had lied to me over and over. Why did her words still sting? Why were they still messing me up? I bit my lips as I kept denying her words as if I were still arguing with her. It wasn't my fault he had left. It wasn't my fault that the men she kept bringing home would continuously take my innocence away. She kept blaming me for her failed relationships when I was just a little kid. She should have protected me from their lustful eyes. She should have protected me from going through that. But she didn't. She would just blame me for everything even if I hadn't done anything. I would feel the sting on my cheeks as she hit me. I would feel the pain of neglect as she told me to fend for myself.

I whimpered in the tub as those dark images played back in my mind. I wasn't as indestructible as I let myself believe. Why did I like horror movies so much if I had seen my own horrors? Because I had survived them. I became better from my experiences.

I let go of my legs as I relaxed in the tub, closing my eyes once again. I let my head rest on the tub. I was now living with six vampire brothers who had their fair share of pain. From the very beginning, I wasn't afraid of being broken. Because after all… How can you break something that was already broken? I smiled bittersweetly at my thoughts.

It had taken me many years to come to this place where I knew my negative thoughts were irrational. But sometimes I was triggered and I had a difficult time climbing out of that mind frame. I just had to be patient. I would start eating again and smile as usual. It was okay to be weak once in awhile. It was alright to cry.

I felt the silent tears fall from my eyes as another tight pull wrapped around my heart. But it was so painful. I just hoped that I would be back to my old self again. I wasn't this pain that crippled me now. I knew that, but those cold words kept being played on repeat. I choked back some sobs as I wiped away the tears. I had to get out of the tub or I would start pruning soon.

XXXXXXXX

I kept wondering the halls of the mansion as I waited for the others to wake up. I knew if I were to go back to my room, I would want to stay under the covers and stay there. I had to be out and about in order to get over this set back. Hiding underneath blankets wasn't going to help anything. I had my music player with me, my headphones secure on my head. I just kept touring the different hallways as I zoned out to my tunes. It didn't even occur to me that I was being followed by a couple of amused vampires.

I kept pumping my head to the music, trying to distract myself from the chaos in my head and my heart. Jamming was always a good way to do that. Music always had a way to block out all of the negativity I felt. It made me feel more alive and energized. Afterall, running from my past was exhausting. It didn't make all the pain away but it was the best way for me to cope. I didn't think going back to my old ways of coping was a good idea. I didn't want to fall down that rabbit hole. Not again.

"If I didn't know any better," I heard a voice from behind me which caused me to whirl around as I put my headphones down on my shoulders, "I would think you are trying to seduce me, Bunny-chan~." Raito stood only a few feet away, leaning his shoulder on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

I scrunched up my face in disgust, "Yeah. Like that will ever happen." I noticed Kanato was with him, holding on to Teddy. I sent him the best smile I could under my current condition. I was getting harder to force a smile on my face. It probably turned more into a grimace.

Kanato frowned, "Is Misa-chan still feeling tired?" I had told the brothers that I just felt really tired the last two weeks. I didn't want them to worry so much about me. As if to save me from lying through my teeth, a yawn escaped my lips.

"Trouble sleeping?" Raito questioned me as he got closer to me. He seemed concerned for me. I shook my head. He smirked, "I could help with that."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That is disturbing on so many levels. I don't like how you are saying that."

I looked at Kanato who still had a frown on his face, "Is Misa-chan not happy?" I was taken by surprise by his sudden question. It was as if he had read right through me. Did he know how I was feeling? Was I not hiding it well enough?

I heard Raito sigh, "You haven't been yourself, Bunny-chan. Not for a while. Something happened when that _woman_ showed up." His eyes darkened at the mention of Akane. Not surprisingly, she had disappeared without a goodbye that same night. I didn't know where she went or why. All I know was that I wanted space from her. Even is she was meant to be my genie, I was still kind of ticked off at her for making that big decision without me. Not to mention she hid so many things from me. It didn't surprise me that Raito and the others seemed to feel better from her disappearance.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It just brought up a few things. I'm dealing with them. It's nothing to worry about." I look over their shoulders to see Subaru there looking at the three of us. Subaru was still always by my side when it came to school. At least, all the brothers agreed I shouldn't be left alone even though Akane was gone. I didn't have any strength or heart to argue with them. I forced yet another smile, "Time for school." I kept wondering just how much longer I could keep going before I felt better…

* * *

 **A/N: Lol Raito keeps trying to flirt but keeps getting rejected. Poor Misaki trying to deal with her past on her own. But when will it get the better of her? And who will be there to comfort her?**

 **So, next chapter will be a whole new way of writing this story. I hope that you will all bare with me as this will be my first attempt at something like this. But I am up for the challenge ;)** **Let me know what you think, make suggestions and etc.** See you next chapter!


	12. Blossoming

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally the chapter you guys were probably all waiting to read. (Not the last) The first two route story has begun! This chapter focuses on the growing feelings of the pair. First half is Kanato's Route. Second half is Subaru's Route. Though they have similarities, they are different.**

Review Responses:

VampireSiren - I'm glad you caught that. "Elle" will come into play later on in the story ;) I love the flicking nose bit too and it will be back. And yeah, it's a harem now so all the boys have feelings for Misaki. XD But only two get her heart (depending which route you take) I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Looking forward to hear from you!

Sousie - I know. The poor guy can't catch a break. I'm starting to feel sorry for him. And I'm glad you like how the story is progressing. :)

Hugz Kissez - I know :( I feel bad for making Misaki relive those moments. But thankfully she isn't alone in her pain anymore. So happy to hear that I was able to make your day better! Hope you enjoy the way I am writing the next few chapters. :)

 **PS: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Blossoming**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

That night, I decided to go to the dock to gather my thoughts. It was a quiet night with crisp air caressing my skin and dancing in my hair. I had changed from my school uniform to feel more comfortable in my skinny jeans and t-shirt. I felt some relief from getting out of the skirt. Sometimes skirts and dresses just made me feel more vulnerable. Afterall, it was easier for the men to… I shook my head of the thought, biting my lip in the process. I couldn't help but feel so dirty and rotten. My mind wondered to jumping in the lake. Would I feel any cleaner than? If I just let myself fade away… Would I feel less disgusting? Once again, I shook my head of the thoughts that kept coming into my head. Why now? Why did they have to plague me now? I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I let the silent tears fall down my cheeks. I felt like a complete idiot to feel this way when I knew that I shouldn't. There was no reason, was there?

I placed my forehead on my knees, falling deeper into my negative thoughts. It was as if every time I tried to pull myself together, I just kept being pulled further down. Did my mind no longer know which way was up? I felt the weight in my heart became heavier than before. It was painful and almost hard to breath. I kept choking back sobs, attempting to put my broken pieces back together again.

"Misa-chan," I heard a quiet voice say from beside me. I lifted my head up, wiping my tears away to look up at the boy who had caught me in my weakest moment. He sat beside me with a frown on his lips. I noticed that he was still in his uniform but lacked Teddy. I guessed he had kept him in his room. I kept wiping at my eyes, trying so hard to stop crying but only more tears fell.

"K-Kana-to," my voice broke, "Kun. Wha-what a-are…" I sniffled back a sob. My attempt at a smile failed as I just kept crying. I felt a cold, soft hand on my cheek as it wiped away some of my tears away. It had temporarily shocked me enough to stop my sobbing. The hand left my cheek and Kanato licked his fingers of my tears. I was confused of his actions and just kept staring at him. Was he… Trying to understand my pain from my tears?

"I don't like seeing you in pain. It doesn't suit you," his voice was a little different than what I was use to. And He even talked a little differently. He turned his eyes to meet mine, "What can I do to stop you from crying?" As he spoke a few more stray tears fell from my eyes. His frown deepened some more.

"Kanato…" I said as I threw myself in his arms.

I had never been the kind of person who would let myself be vulnerable like this in front of someone. I didn't want to give that kind of power to anyone. Not anymore. But there was something about this boy that made me feel like I could be weak with him. Maybe it was stupid of me to think that way. But me falling in his arms on my weakest moment just showed exactly how much I trusted him.

"It hurts…" I whispered.

I sobbed in his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt one of his hands playing in my hair as the strangest thing happened. He began to sing to me in a soft, soothing voice. As he kept singing, my sobs were less and less. He was lulling me into peace. I didn't know he had that kind of talent. He just kept playing in my hair and singing his song to me. Even Though his body lacked any kind of heat, I couldn't help but to feel warm in his embrace.

Once the song was done, I was feeling good enough to pull away from him. I wiped the last stray tears from my eyes. I never thought that Kanato had this side to him. He always seemed kind of like a child in my eyes before. An adorable boy in love with sweets and carrying a Teddy. But right now…

"Do you see me as a man, Misa-chan?" was Kanato sudden question as if he had been in my thoughts. I looked up at his eyes to see that he was curious and serious about this question.

My cheeks heated up, "Huh? As a man?" I blinked trying to process what he could mean by that. What does he want to know exactly? He looked away to the lake before us. He looked more mature in the moonlight and without the bear. My heart thumped at at the thought. I bit my lip trying to shake it away. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

"What do humans do when they are in love?" he asked me, still looking up at the sky.

I tilted my head to the side, finding his curiosity to humanity a little endearing. I smiled gently, "It depends. Everyone has there own way of showing love." I turned my head away to look at the stars in the sky. It really was a beautiful night. I should have been more aware of the beauty of the world and not the ugliness of my past. I continued answering his question, "Some show it by giving gifts they think the other person will like. Some show it by showing affection."

"Like hugging?"

I spared a glance at him, "Yeah. Like hugging. Or holding hands and kissing." Before I could explain anymore he cut me off.

"Do you love me, Misa-chan?" Kanato's eyes were now on me. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks were flushed. He just out right asked me if I loved him. I was so flustered that I didn't know what so say. I had walked right into that one, didn't I?

I was stupid enough to ask, "Is this to drink my blood?"

His facial features turned into anger, "How can you ask that?! Don't I mean anything to you?!" I winced at his shouting, not used to him being angry with me.

"Of course you do, Kanato-kun," I said. "I'm sorry I misunderstood." He kept staring at me with anger but looked away. I didn't know if I should say anything, afraid I'd set him off.

"Why can't I be selfish with you?" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" I questioned, not really trusting my ears.

He looked back at me with a tiny smile on his face, "I'll just show you."

I blinked, tilting my head about to questioned him but my words were caught as my lips were captured by his own. It was a quick little kiss. It was a little rough but oddly delicate at the same time. It was as if he was showing me he was serious but he could also be gentle. Whatever the case, the kiss left me with my mouth open, cheeks burning and my heart racing. I was frozen to my spot, letting it process. Kanato had taken my first real kiss. I subconsciously placed my fingers on my lips. They were weirdly sensitive from the little touch.

Then I heard a whisper in my ear that sent a shiver down my spine, "I'll just keep showing you, Misa-chan." This was a Kanato that I wasn't familiar with at all. A Kanato I wasn't really sure I was ready for. I didn't know how much more my heart could take.

 **(Subaru's Route)**

"You shouldn't be out here on your own," I heard Subaru's voice from behind me. I had decided to take a walk in the rose guardian to clear my mind from everything that plagued it. The smell of the roses calmed my nerves some. It was a nice night out and I was thankful for the breeze. I had changed into my regular clothes, liking them a lot more than a skirt. It was less revealing and gave more comfort.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not alone now am I?" I turned around to look at him. He still wore his uniform, hands in his pockets. It looked like he was scolding me.

"What's wrong with you?" I frowned at his question. What did he mean by that? "You have been acting off for a while now. Just spill it. Stop being an idiot." I looked at him strangely. Was this his way of getting me to talk to him about my worries? Because he needed a better of phrasing that. "Tsk," he looked away. "What was that about any way? 'I am a waste of space'. What kind of crap is that?"

I looked down to the ground, unable to answer. He was right. I was being stupid. I knew whatever was going on with me was irrational. I wasn't that scared little girl anymore. I wasn't trapped in that situation. I was free from that pain. I had lived through that trauma and even raised from it a better person. But there were moments where all that just felt so insignificant to me. Where all I felt was the stinging pain that my mother had left in my heart.

I felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair, "You don't have to go through this on your own, idiot."

I looked up to see that Subaru was a foot away from me. His hand slipped off my head, back to his side. There was tension in his jaw as if he were tense about something. No doubt he didn't know what to do or say. It was probably a rare time where he wasn't pushing me away. Would it really be okay if a broke in front of him? As if my emotions decided for me, my eyes started to sting with unshed tears. I bit my lip trying to contain them.

I heard Subaru sigh as his arms wrapped around me in a hug. My eyes widened at his actions. Wondering why he was being this way to me all of a sudden. Sure, he had been protective of me. I could sense some concern from him but he never showed me any affection until this very moment.

"Subaru…" I whispered. His arms tightened their hold around my body. My tears suddenly broke free and I was sobbing in his arms. My fingers were holding onto his jacket as if I were afraid he would disappear. I felt my knees buckle from underneath me and he followed me to the the ground. He was sitting on the ground while holding me in his lap. If I wasn't this emotional, I would have been blushing at the awkward position we were in. We stayed that way for what felt like forever but was actually only a few minutes. When I felt I could talk again, I did. "My mom…" I trialed off, wiping some tears away. "She used to call me that all the time. That and I few other things." He just kept holding me, silently listening to me. I knew he was listening because his hold had tightened a bit once I spoke. "She would blame me for everything." I shook my head, "I guess she is still in my head sometimes. And still makes me sad." I pulled away slightly to look up at him. I sent him a small smile, "Thanks. I needed that." He always seemed to come to my rescue. I giggled at the thought and I saw his features soften at that.

"Yeah. Sure," he nodded his head but didn't make a move to pull away from me.

I smiled a more genuine smile at him, "Seriously though. You are always helping me. Thank you."

I shifted to that I could kiss his cheek in gratitude. I pulled away and swore that I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. I giggled as I attempted to get up from his lap. Now that I was feeling better, it was safer to not be in that awkward position with a vampire. He let me go, still sitting on his ass on the ground as if frozen in the spot. I tilted my head to the side, waving a hand in from of his face.

"Earth to Subaru-kun? You in there?" I said, a little worried that I had broken him. He grabbed my hand as if on reflex. He snapped his eyes on me and I caught my breath at the sight.

He looked flustered, "What did you do that?!" Or maybe he was angry.

I frowned at him, "It was just a 'thank you'."

He let go of my hand as he stood up, "I don't want your thank you." He turned his back to me and whispered, "Stupid."

My frown deepened some more. I felt hurt once again. Why was it that his rejection hurt me so much? I didn't understand why everytime I tried getting close to him he would push me away like this. Was kissing him on the cheek like that wrong of me? It didn't feel wrong to me.

He looked over his shoulder at me and his eyes widened, "What is it now?" His words weren't harsh. They were soft and something else. I felt a tear roll down my face. I was once again crying but for a completely different reason.

"You're the idiot," I informed him. I didn't mean to be harsh but I was hurt and I just wanted so desperately to get through to him. "I was just trying to be nice after what you did for me. And you just through my gratitude away. That hurt, Subaru." I let go of the honorifics to caught up in this mess. I looked away, embarrassed I had lashed out like that. And to Subaru. I just didn't understand him. I wanted to but he burned was hot and cold. How could I get close to someone who kept me at pushing me away the moment I stepped closer? "I just want to be friends," I let out in a whisper.

"I don't need friends," he answered me. I looked up to see him looking on the ground as if he were ashamed. "I only hurt people. That's the only thing I'm good at."

I shook my head, "That's not true."

His eyes shot to mine, burning with anger, "Isn't it?! Didn't you just say I hurt you?!"

"Only because you keep pushing me away every time I try to get closer to you. What are you afraid of?" I questioned him. He looked as though he was letting my words process through his mind. "What are you afraid of, Subaru?" I could see the conflict in his eyes. What was going through his mind at that moment?

"You," he answered.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. I felt like that was a ridiculous answer. Why would he be afraid of me?

He looked away, crossing his arms, "You're different. You're just going to die. And then what?" He shook his head as if trying to push away the thoughts in his head. Was he afraid of getting to close to me and being left behind? That made a lot of sense. "I can't even protect. Not really. You should stay away from me."

"Kind of hard when you follow me everywhere," I joked but he didn't see the humour in my words as he looked at me with hard eyes. "You can't protect me from everything, Subaru. And that's okay. Because I know that you do your best to." I smiled and his eyes widened a fraction.

He recuperated fast, "Whatever." He placed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the house. "You coming or what?" My smile widened as I fell into step beside him. Hopefully, my words reached him and now we could be friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... this is my first go at this. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions or concerns. Love hearing from you guys!**


	13. Strange Encounters

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! I am so amazed at the amount of support I am getting from this story. I appreciate it so much!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **VampireSiren - Aww! Thanks! I hoped everyone would like the two route story idea. I'm glad you see them in character. I try really hard to keep them that way.**

 **Lunou - I am happy you are enjoying the Subaru Route. Hope you keep enjoying it!**

 **Hugz Kissez - Haha. Maybe I should start updating less so I stop distracting you from your work :p Yeah In the Kanato Route I thought that he would kiss her. Seeing as in the anime, Kanato kisses Yui when he drank her blood. Idk, I thought it made sense with his character. I'm happy you liked the bonding moments. That chapter set a course to the pairings. More 'awws' to be had though!**

 **Guest - Maybe you will get your wish ;)**

 **PS: Just so everyone knows. There is a brief part in both routes that are exactly the same and that is meant to be that way. I found that this part needed to be the same in both. Therefore, for those of you reading both routes, don't be confused by that. It is just meant to be that way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Strange Encounters**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

I hummed a tune as I walked on my own in the halls of the giant school after finishing a test and being excused for the rest of the night. It was two days after the kiss and I was still not completely over it. At least it provided me with something new to think about. The tightness I felt in my chest had decreased quite a lot since then. Kanato had become more possessive of me since then though. I still didn't know what to say or how to react to his affections. Did I even like Kanato that way? Every time I thought about that kiss my heart would beat faster and my cheeks would heat up. What was it that I was feeling?

"S-sorry," I stuttered out after bumping into someone once I had turned a corner. I looked up to see a boy with black hair and grey eyes. The look in his eyes was heart breaking. I couldn't help but feel a pull at my heart strings. I smiled up at him. He just peered at my face as if he were bored.

"It's… alright," he murmured. This boy wasn't in a uniform. Was he even from this school? I hadn't seen him before.

"Are you new?" I asked him as sweetly as I could. I didn't know why but I wanted to be friends with this boy.

He nodded his head, "Ruki…. is registering us... now."

My smile brightened, "That's so cool! Is Ruki your brother?" He nodded his head at me with a tilt. He looked a little confused. Was he not use to someone being nice to him? "Maybe we can become friends."

"Friends?" he whispered out. "Does that… mean you will… punish me…?" I noticed that this boy talked as if he were shy and talked rather slowly. It didn't bother me though. What bothered me was why he would ask me if I'd punish him. And he sounded a little excited at that fact.

I tilted my head to the side, "Punish you? Did you do something bad? Or is that something you enjoy?" I don't know why I asked him the last part. I guess my curiosity got the better of me.

He nodded with a little bit of a smile, "Would you?" I heard of people that enjoy receiving pain but I wasn't sure I'd feel comfortable with that. Thankfully I did not need to come with an answer right away.

"Oh, who is this Azusa?" I cheerful voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a tall blonde, blue eyes boy with a grin on his face and another boy with brown hair and eyes. This boy looked annoyed more than anything. "You are really cute~," the blonde continued as he placed a hand on my chin. It felt cold to the touch and I stepped back in surprise. His grin only grew at my reaction. I frowned at the boy. Something about him just didn't sit well with me. He laughed at me, "Are we shy, Mausu-chan?" He was playing with me like a cat. It didn't surprise me that he had called me a mouse.

"Tsk," I heard the brown haired boy let out as he leaned his back on the wall, his arms behind his back. My eyes had turned to him at his movements. Are eyes met and for a second I saw some confusion in his eyes, then they narrowed and he looked away.

Then I jumped in my spot to turn back to the boy I had been originally talking to, "My name is Komori Misaki but Misaki is fine. It's nice to meet you, uh," I looked at the blond then back to the boy, "Azusa, right?" He nodded his head. I smiled, "I hope I see you again."

"I don't like being ignored, Mausu-chan," I heard behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue at the blond, "Don't be rude. I was talking to him first. You disrupted our conversation."

"Oh?" he taunted as his face got closer to mine. I flicked the tip of his nose, having the desired effect. His eyes held surprise as he blinked.

"What the hell?" he touched his nose. "What was that for?"

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders, "I like my personal space." I shifted in my spot so that my back was on the wall. I was now able to look at all three boys at once. The brown haired boy looked mildly interested at the interaction while Azusa had the tiniest of smiles on his face. "What's your name then?" I asked the blond as he scowled at me. I laughed again, "You're the one who wanted attention."

"You should know me?" he said, irritated.

I looked at Azusa, "Why should I know him?" I really didn't understand why I needed to know who the blonde was. Did we meet before?

There was a bang as a fist hit that wall, "Can we cut the crap? We have better things to do then talking to livestock." The brunet was not patient at all.

"Livestock, huh? So, you guys are vampires then?" I asked, nonchalantly. I mean, I did live with six vampires already. Plus, I had a friggen spell put on me that made me pretty much undrinkable to vampires. The air thickened and that was when I decided that even with the stupid spell that it was an idiot question to ask them.

"Now you've done it, Yuma. Ruki is going to-" Kou started but was cut off.

"I will what, Kou?" Behind the blond was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was walking towards us. He didn't seem to acknowledge me at first though. When his eyes met mine I realized that his blue eyes were more a blue-grey. "She won't say anything," his eyes dared me to say otherwise.

I shrugged, "Not my secret to tell."

I said my goodbyes and started going back towards my classroom to look for Subaru. That was a strange encounter. I wasn't going to tell the brothers about it. After all, they will meet them soon enough, no? Azusa did say that they were registering. They were an odd bunch but I was somewhat intrigued to learn more of what hid between their eyes. No doubt, they had seen their fair share of pain. I shook my head of the thoughts as I continued my way down the hall. I knew I would see them again.

XXXXXXX

"Bullshit!" I yelled with a smug face on my face as I called Ayato on his lie.

The redhead complained, "Oi! That's not fair! You are cheating?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not my fault you are terrible at making a poker face." I stuck out my tongue at him.

All eight of us were gathered around in the wreck room playing card games. My thoughts on the four new boys, out of my mind for the moment. I was securely sitting between Raito and Kanato on one couch while Yui sat in the middle of Ayato and Reiji. Shu wasn't participating in the game but he was lounging in one of the two armchairs, enjoying the company. Subaru occupied the other armchair on the opposite side of Shu. I had decided to start a games night. Much to the complaints I have heard from the brothers, they seemed rather into it. Even Reiji would let out a smirk every once in awhile.

"What kind of shit game is this anyway?" Ayato kept complaining. This boy did not know how to lose.

"Stop being sore loser and pick the damn cards up," I told him. We had a glaring contest until he looked away with a huff, but picked up the cards nonetheless. I laughed at his childishness.

"What do I get if I win, Bunny-chan?" Raito asked from his spot. I shrugged my shoulders, not really paying much attention. "How about a kiss?" He leaned closer to me but before I could either react or say anything, I was picked up. The next moment I was sitting on a lap and Teddy was in my previous spot.

I blinked in confusion, "Eh?" I looked up to meet Kanato's eyes but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Raito with a glare. His arms was around my body as if he were afraid someone would take me away from him. "Kanato-kun, that's cheating. Now you can see my cards."

"Then I won't play," he answered, not taking his eyes off Raito who was smirking from ear to ear.

"That isn't fair, Kanato. You can't keep Bunny-chan for yourself," Raito teased.

Kanato's grip on me tightened. I sighed, this is what I meant by Kanato becoming possessive of me. I shifted in his lap so that my back was leaning against the arm of the couch, stretching my feet across it and my feet on top of Raito's lap. Now, one of Kanato's arms was around my back while the other rested in my lap, his hand on my thigh. It was an interesting position but I knew he wouldn't let me go. Not when he got this way. I may as well try to get myself comfortable. I poked Kanato's cheek to get his attention back on me. Once he looked down at me, I stuck my tongue out at him and smile sweetly. He smiled back the tiniest bit.

Satisfied that he was now in a better mood, I turned my attention back to the others, "Okay. Now we have to restart this game."

"Or we can play something else. Because this game is stupid," Ayato commented.

I rolled my eyes, "It's only stupid because you haven't won."

"We can play strip poker," Raito suggested with a perverted grin.

Ayato grinned along, "Yeah!" His perverted side was now showing.

I scrunched up my face in disgust, "Who wants to see Ayato naked?"

A few seconds later, "Hey!" Ayato pouted. He actually pouted. I laughed so hard.

"Yui seems to want to," I laughed even harder when Yui's already pink cheeks turned red.

"N-No! Misaki!" she scowled me. It was way too easy teasing them both. I hid my face in Kanato's chest trying to stop my laughter but it was way too funny.

"Oh~. Bitch-chan is a naughty one," Raito continued to tease. My sides were beginning to hurt from all the laughing.

"It… It isn't all that funny," I heard Yui complain.

I wiped away the tears of laughter from my eyes, "Okay. Back to seriousness." I looked at Raito, "No strip poker, perv."

He shrugged, "That's too bad. It would have been fun."

"And _you_ would be the one naked!" Ayato added with a smug grin to me.

"Not even in your dreams, Yato-kun," I teased.

"Can we just get on with it?" Subaru cut in, getting irritated from our silliness.

"Honestly," Reiji added with a shake of his head. He muttered, "A bunch of children."

The great part was that everyone burst out laughing in their own way. Well, Ayato, Raito and I burst out laughing. Subaru smirked, Yui giggled, Reiji and Shu chuckled slightly. Kanato joined in as well. It all warmed my heart to see that we were all starting to look more and more like a family.

"Raito, stop," I warned him after we had started a new game of cards. "My feet do not need to be molested by you."

 **(Subaru's Route)**

I was skipping down the halls of the giant school after completing a test and being dismissed for the rest of the night. Now I had to wait for the others to be done to go home. Lucky or unlucky for me that meant I was on my own and away from Subaru. It had been two days since he had comforted me and that we had a little fight. Yet, nothing really has changed since then. He still rarely talked to me. He would stay as far away from me as possible, even though he would be protective. Overall, he was still hot and cold. I tried to start conversations with him but he would just look away. He would ignore me. I didn't know how I could get the distance between us to decrease. I was becoming even more motivated in making him my friend. I knew he wanted to be he just needed that extra push. He needed to know that he wasn't someone a feared but someone I cared deeply about. I cared deeply for all the brothers. They had all made a mark in my heart. But I had to admit that Subaru… I shook my head of the thought. I just wanted to become friends with him. That was the most important thing.

"S-sorry," I stuttered out after bumping into someone once I had turned a corner. I looked up to see a boy with black hair and grey eyes. The look in his eyes was heart breaking. I couldn't help but feel a pull at my heart strings. I smiled up at him. He just peered at my face as if he were bored.

"It's… alright," he murmured. This boy wasn't in a uniform. Was he even from this school? I hadn't seen him before.

"Are you new?" I asked him as sweetly as I could. I didn't know why but I wanted to be friends with this boy.

He nodded his head, "Ruki…. is registering us... now."

My smile brightened, "That's so cool! Is Ruki your brother?" He nodded his head at me with a tilt. He looked a little confused. Was he not use to someone being nice to him? "Maybe we can become friends."

"Friends?" he whispered out. "Does that… mean you will… punish me…?" I noticed that this boy talked as if he were shy and talked rather slowly. It didn't bother me though. What bothered me was why he would ask me if I'd punish him. And he sounded a little excited at that fact.

I tilted my head to the side, "Punish you? Did you do something bad? Or is that something you enjoy?" I don't know why I asked him the last part. I guess my curiosity got the better of me.

He nodded with a little bit of a smile, "Would you?" I heard of people that enjoy receiving pain but I wasn't sure I'd feel comfortable with that. Thankfully I did not need to come with an answer right away.

"Oh, who is this Azusa?" I cheerful voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a tall blonde, blue eyes boy with a grin on his face and another boy with brown hair and eyes. This boy looked annoyed more than anything. "You are really cute~," the blonde continued as he placed a hand on my chin. It felt cold to the touch and I stepped back in surprise. His grin only grew at my reaction. I frowned at the boy. Something about him just didn't sit well with me. He laughed at me, "Are we shy, Mausu-chan?" He was playing with me like a cat. It didn't surprise me that he had called me a mouse.

"Tsk," I heard the brown haired boy let out as he leaned his back on the wall, his arms behind his back. My eyes had turned to him at his movements. Are eyes met and for a second I saw some confusion in his eyes, then they narrowed and he looked away.

Then I jumped in my spot to turn back to the boy I had been originally talking to, "My name is Komori Misaki but Misaki is fine. It's nice to meet you, uh," I looked at the blond then back to the boy, "Azusa, right?" He nodded his head. I smiled, "I hope I see you again."

"I don't like being ignored, Mausu-chan," I heard behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue at the blond, "Don't be rude. I was talking to him first. You disrupted our conversation."

"Oh?" he taunted as his face got closer to mine. I flicked the tip of his nose, having the desired effect. His eyes held surprise as he blinked.

"What the hell?" he touched his nose. "What was that for?"

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders, "I like my personal space." I shifted in my spot so that my back was on the wall. I was now able to look at all three boys at once. The brown haired boy looked mildly interested at the interaction while Azusa had the tiniest of smiles on his face. "What's your name then?" I asked the blond as he scowled at me. I laughed again, "You're the one who wanted attention."

"You should know me?" he said, irritated.

I looked at Azusa, "Why should I know him?" I really didn't understand why I needed to know who the blonde was. Did we meet before?

There was a bang as a fist hit that wall, "Can we cut the crap? We have better things to do then talking to livestock." The brunet was not patient at all.

"Livestock, huh? So, you guys are vampires then?" I asked, nonchalantly. I mean, I did live with six vampires already. Plus, I had a friggen spell put on me that made me pretty much undrinkable to vampires. The air thickened and that was when I decided that even with the stupid spell that it was an idiot question to ask them.

"Now you've done it, Yuma. Ruki is going to-" Kou started but was cut off.

"I will what, Kou?" Behind the blond was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was walking towards us. He didn't seem to acknowledge me at first though. When his eyes met mine I realized that his blue eyes were more a blue-grey. "She won't say anything," his eyes dared me to say otherwise.

I shrugged, "Not my secret to tell."

I said my goodbyes and started going back towards my classroom to look for Subaru. That was a strange encounter. I wasn't going to tell the brothers about it. After all, they will meet them soon enough, no? Azusa did say that they were registering. They were an odd bunch but I was somewhat intrigued to learn more of what hid between their eyes. No doubt, they had seen their fair share of pain. I shook my head of the thoughts as I continued my way down the hall.

XXXXXXX

"Marco!" Raito called as he swam in the pool to try to get someone. We had all gone to go for a swim together later that night. I had decided that we would all benefit from a night where we did activities together. Surprisingly enough they had all agreed with my idea and here we are, swimming together in the large , with the exception of Yui and Shu. Yui was sitting in her cute one piece swimsuit, watching us from her spot. Shu was lying a few feet away from her on his towel, listening to music. And with this activity, all thoughts on the new vampires left my mind.

"Polo!" I called out with the others, trying to swim away from the perverted redhead. I must admit it was odd watching a bunch of vampires enjoy a pool game. But it was great to have everyone together like this. "Ahh!" I let out a scream as Raito caught me.

He took off his blindfold and winked at me, "I got you, Bunny-chan."

I pouted, "That's not fair. You probably can hear my heartbeat." Every friggen time one of the boys was 'it' they would get me. It just made sense that they caught me because they could hear my heart beating. The little cheats. Must be awesome to be a vampire. "And you only need to touch me not grab me from behind." A few seconds passed, "That means let me go, Raito."

"But that wouldn't be any fun," he said with a fake pout.

"Just let her go," Subaru cut in. I smiled at him as his brother let me go. I swam to the ladder to get out of the pool.

"Ugh. My body needs a break. Keep playing. I'll be back after a bit," I told the boys as they nodded their heads at me, going back to fooling around in the pool. Marco Polo lost to them as they had splash fights. I shook my head at them. It was an odd sight to see them like that. And even mature Reiji was in there. I smiled as I approached my sister and Shu. She handed me a towel and I set it up to lay on it in between her's and Shu's.

"Having fun?" she said to me with a smile.

I lied down on my stomach, using my arms to keep my upper half up, "Yes. Are you sure you don't want to join? You could just stick by the shallow end."

She shook her head, "No. It's okay. I am having fun just watching you all." I nodded my head at her answer.

I turned my head to the always sleepy teen on my other side, "What about you? You going to get off your ass and join us?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me but said nothing. I sweatdropped, "Um. Well, are you?" It kind of seemed like a waste that he would be in his swim trunks and not doing any swimming.

"Why?"

"Because it's a lot of fun," I informed him.

He smirked, "I know something that would be a lot more fun."

I tilted my head in confusion as one of his arm stretched to my head. The next thing I knew, his hand that was now on the back of my head had pulled my face towards his. I lips locked in a kiss. My eyes had widened in shock. I pulled away as fast as I could and stumbled onto my ass but not before slapping him on the cheek. My hand fell on my mouth that was left open. I didn't mean to slap him. It was just a reflex.

Shu sat himself up, one arm resting on his knee that was bent up and the other on his cheek. He looked more amused than hurt at the fact that I had just slapped him. But that was soon replaced with a bored look as the other brothers were out of the pool and surrounding us.

"What the hell happened?" Ayato questioned looking between us.

"A lesson," Shu offered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We stared at each other for a few more moments until he went back to laying down on his towel, arms behind his back. He was once again lost to the world.

"What?" Ayato turned to me, "What lesson?"

I looked at Yui, telling her not to say anything with my eyes. She had worry in her eyes and also fear. I didn't know if it was for me or for her. Knowing her it was probably both. I really didn't want to cause a fight to start between the brothers. If I told them that Shu had kissed me, I didn't know what the reaction would be. What would Subaru think? Why was I thinking about him at a time like this?

I smiled up at the brothers, "Just a lesson. I got it." I stood up from my position with the help of Subaru who was closest to me at the time. I thanked up and stayed by his side. He didn't seem to mind at that moment. Actually, he moved so that I was shielded away from Shu. The four brothers looked at each other in confusion. Reiji just stayed back. He probably knew what had happened and why. He was very intelligent after all. "Let's go back to playing! Last one in's a rotten egg!" I said before dashing into the pool and dragging Subaru with my by his wrist.

For a vampire, he sure let himself be dragged around. I resurfaced thinking I would see Subaru but I didn't. I let out a squeak when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I thought it was going to me Raito but it was a very annoyed Subaru. I grinned, "Oh, don't be like that. You let me drag you." Only when I saw the smirk on his lips did I know that something was up. I felt his arms move then his hands on my hips. "No. Wait. Subaru." But my pleas were in vain as he picked me up and threw me back in the water. I once again resurfaced and he still had that smirk on his lips. "You are such a butt," I said with a smile as I swam towards him. "Oh, it's on." I heard the splash of the others as they joined in. A water war had broken out.

The rest of the night I kept thinking about the 'lesson' Shu had given me. I didn't know whether I should be thankful or not. He was showing me that I wasn't untouchable. That they couldn't drink my blood but that didn't mean they couldn't do other things to me. They could still hurt me if they wanted to. They could even kill me. He was telling me to back off. He was telling me to not let my guard down. The thing is though, I had always known that. They could hurt me and force themselves on me. But I wasn't afraid of any of that. I didn't feel the danger that I normally get when I am in danger. That kiss he gave me might have been to give me a lesson and though it was kind of rough, it was still far more gentle than a threat would have done. He was trying to scare me but it wasn't working. I was just pissed at him for stealing a kiss from me. Why go to such length to prove a point? Too bad Akane wasn't around. I could have used a prank to get back at Shu.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm Wonder what the Mukami's think of Misaki. Also, this was mostly fluff XD Hope you enjoyed because the next few chapters will be hard on the brain... and the heart... I will be going back on the anime plot now that I think that the bonds have been formed enough to move forward with the story. But I got request for more fluff so here you are! And wtf?! Shu got a kiss in before Subaru... Uh oh. Wonder how that will change the dynamic between the two if at all.**

 **And also... Have you noticed just how much Misaki's presence changed things?**


	14. Bonus 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another update!**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

sousie - Glad you enjoyed last chapter again. Makes me feel happy that people are still very much enjoying this story still :)

VampireSiren - You are right! They are becoming quite close. I'm happy you are enjoying this story! :D

Hugz Kissez - Wow. That was one long review 0.0 Love it. I appreciate the time you take to write them. I also enjoy reading them. I read it like... five times... Hehe. Yes, the Mukami's have made there entrance! Woot! I wasn't going to focus on the relationship between Yui and Ayato but I can but some more focus there ;) This chapter you get a little more information on Akane! and I love the idea about when Subaru finds out Shu kissed her first XD (PS: This story has been too much on my mind that now I'm dreaming about it... I literally had a dream about Kanato being real... Apparently this story is my life now haha)

wintersnowtiger - Yes! I am happy they are in as well because they will be playing a good part in this later on. *hint hint* So happy you are enjoying both routes. Happy reading!

Once again. Thank you so much for the support! The favs, follows and reviews. I appreciate it all very much. I really hope you all keep enjoying this story.

 **WARNING!: This 'chapter' is like a bonus. This is a different POV with background information that is IMPORTANT in BOTH routes. Read this as if it is the next part of the story for both routes because (though it will play out a little differently in both routes) this information is key in both. Thanks! [Also, be prepared for your head to hurt a little XD]**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonus : 2**

 **(Kanato's AND Subaru's Route)**

Two Weeks Ago

"You had me lie to her!" Akane seethed to a man that was seated on a chair fit for a king. That man was left in the darkness of the room, all that could be seen were his lips twisting in a sadistic smile.

"Did you truly believe I would let you go and tell her the truth?" he responded calmly from his perch.

Akane glared at the man, "She is my master. She-." She was cut off my a pain in her chest, crumbling down to the floor.

" _I_ am your master. Not that silly girl. Or have you forgotten who has your heart?" He questioned the genie.

He looked amused as she held her chest in pain, sweat falling from her brow. She had been foolish to fall for such a man. She should have known the risk was too great. A genie _could_ fall in love. Though it was forbidden, and for a very good reason. If a genie were to fall in love with someone, their heart would forever be in their command. Even if Akane was the genie of the girl named Misaki now, the will of the person who held her heart would always come first. It was her curse as a genie. A curse she was under for centuries.

The man let go of his hold on her, pleased to see that she was muted, "I will not have you fool around with my plans. Not now. Not when I am so close to having everything I desire."

She lifted her head to sent him a cold look, "She will never be yours. She could never love a man like you. You have been corrupted by sin."

He clicked his tongue, "That is where you are wrong. I have already set in motion a course where once I save her from those wretched bloodsuckers, she will be grateful and give her love to me."

Akane said nothing. She knew not to argue with the man. Though, she also knew that his plans were already completely ruined by Misaki, herself. She had a stronger will and desire to accept every creature no matter their past. She was just as pure as all the others before her. Akane only wondered what had happened to the man to have got him to turn into the darkness. He had turned to evil before she had been in the picture. He had great power that even Akane could not outmatch. He had gained immortality, supernatural abilities and yet he only thirst for more. He could not be complete without Misaki. She needed to give her heart to him. But Akane wondered if this would happen. She hoped that Misaki would fall for one of the vampire brothers instead.

"Why did you have me lie about a great, great grandmother?" she questioned him, finally. She hadn't understood why he had made her lie about a great, great grandmother and about three wishes. That hadn't been true. Not completely to that extent anyways. There was not a great, great grandmother. But there was a woman a century ago that Akane had tried to tell Misaki about. This was Akane's 'previous' master of her vessel. But of course the man had changed her words as she spoke his instead. When she had realized that her words weren't her own anymore, she become angry, sad and pained. If only she could have told Misaki the truth and warned her. But the man heard everything. Controlled everything about her. She had no choice but to play his game.

He let out a humourless laugh, "It is all part of my plan. I could not let others find out what she really is. _Who_ she really is. The kings would only wish to use her for their own purposes and I cannot have that."

"Then why let her be in their reach?"

He smirked, "Vampires no nothing about love and affection. They only know pain. She will be begging to be saved."

Akane wanted to laugh in the man's face. How wrong he was. She was showing them how to love and how to show affection. She was bringing a human side to the creatures of the night. A side of them that was buried deep inside by their upbringing and for the very fact that vampires weren't meant to _feel_. Yet, she was getting through to them.

"You are wrong," she let out. She saw the man frown but continued, "Misaki is different. She has accepted them and begun to trust them. She will not want to be saved. Your plan to be her hero will not work anymore. You will not win this one." She winced in pain as her chest was pulled once again. She did not regret her words. She was wondering how the man couldn't see that the brothers seemed to care for Misaki. Was he blinded by greed that he couldn't see the affection they held for the girl?

"Tsk," he let out. "Is that so? I suppose that I should make my appearance soon then. Before she falls for another wretched vampire. I thought I was done with this. What is with her and falling for these creatures? Does she not understand that she cannot be whole if she continues on this path?" He let out a sigh, letting Akane go from her invisible restraints, "I merely am saving her from heartbreak. She can only love me."

He stopped in his rants. His eyes bore into his puppet. He could not say anymore in front of her. There was no telling when she would try to intervene again. Last time she had almost spoken the truth to the girl and in front of the scum. He could not have her do that. His quick thinking of making up a story on the fly had worked this time. But if this genie would try again... He did not need Misaki to know of his existence yet. He didn't need her to know about his plans. Putting a spell on her in order to not let vampires drinking her blood was a laughable lie. It was not a wish that made it so but a curse. A curse that he had placed himself. He didn't want his prize sullied by the monsters. Plus, if they were to taste her blood they would know everything...

"Why can't you just let her go?" she whimpered out, causing him to come back from his thoughts. He could tell that she was losing consciousness and fast. He would have to make certain she has no more contact with the girl. Yes, Akane would be imprisoned until his mission was complete. It was his turn to come into play and he had to prepare for it.

"Because she is meant to be mine. Forever," was his cold answer.

This was the last thing that Akane heard before losing consciousness. She hoped that she would one day be able to tell Misaki the truth. Or at least hoped that the boy with glasses was as smart as he looked and figured it out himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup. I fed you all LIES. But at least you guys are more in the loop now then Misaki is. So don't hate me... Shit though. What is going on, right? XD**

Question:

For those of you reading both routes - Which one do you like best and why?


	15. Death

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took longer for this chapter. It was hard to write... I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others but I'm happy with how it turned out. I find it harder to write from the anime then from my own ideas. Plus, this will most likely be the last time I go by the anime. There will be a little similarities with the anime but now it'll mostly be my own ideas. (Carla and Shin will make an appearance as well soon enough)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **VampireSiren - I am evil XD turned the tables on you all. And Misaki will meet him soon enough (sadly).**

 **Guest - You have no idea XD**

 **Sousie - Happy you like both :)**

 **Hugz Kissez - My, my. You are one smart cookie (now I want cookies). I do try to give you guys hints as to what is going on and you are doing great at guessing. I can't help but feel sorry for Akane as well. Poor girl. :( Reiji does play an important role which you will find out rather soon. Once again, thank you so much for your great review. Love reading what you think, your theories and such! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Death**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from my sleep. I could still tell it was night because of the light from the full moon peeking through my window. I rubbed my eyes, letting out a yawn. I slowing got up from my bed with a stretch of my body to look outside my window. My eyes furrowed with a tilt of my head when I saw the moon turn red for a brief moment. I couldn't help but wonder what it was about. Something just didn't feel right.

Without changing from my night shorts and tank top I decided to track down someone. I just had this strange feeling that something was about to happen. If it hadn't already happened when I was asleep.

"Hello?" I called out into the empty halls. I frowned, knowing that at least one of the brothers would have attempted to scare me or something by now. Where were they? My legs lead me to the living room and I opened the doors. My eyes wandered on the five brothers who stood in the living room. I was about to speak when my eyes landed on Yui and a man I didn't know on the second level. What was going on? Why was she wearing a dress like that? It didn't suit her very well. I stepped inside, letting the door close behind me.

"Misa-chan," Kanato said my name, causing me to look at him. He looked like he was in pain and also…. Worried. But worried about what exactly? I walked towards the brothers, thinking that it was best that I did that.

"Ah~," I heard a female's voice that wasn't Yui's. But the strange thing is that it came from her mouth. She had a smirk on her features as she spoke to me, "You are that insufferable human that has meddled in everything." Who was she? This couldn't be Yui. She turned her eyes to the man beside her, "What is she doing here, Richter. She wasn't part of the plan." She looked back to me with a sneer. I didn't know what I had done to make her hate me so much.

The man shook his head, "No. She wasn't. I am surprise she is still alive. The useless human that she is, should have died a long time ago."

I decided to ignore them and turned to the woman, "What have you done to Yui? Give her back."

She laughed, "I'm afraid there isn't much left of her. This is my body now."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "And you are?"

She frowned, "My, my. Didn't they tell you? I am their mother, Cordelia. Well, three of them are my sons." She then smiled with a menacing look, "Didn't they tell you how they ganged up on me and killed me? Their own _mother_." My eyes widened. This was the triplets mother? I looked at Raito and Kanato who have both looked to the ground with a look of pain in their eyes. They looked defeated as their mother spoke. What had she done to them? She laughed again causing me to look back to her, "That look on you is priceless. Finally someone who knows how to entertain."

"You…" I let out. My hands were clenched as I attempted to keep my anger bottled in. She tilted her head with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow. She put that pain in them. The pain that I had seen in their eyes since the very first day. It made sense now. I took in a deep breath to calm down before saying what I needed to say. I looked her dead in the eyes with a glare, "You aren't needed here. Go back to whatever hell you came from and leave the people I care about alone." I took a step closer, "I won't let you tear them apart anymore then you already have!" Silence followed my little declaration.

At first she looked at me as if stunned but then burst into laughter, "It is too bad that I need to kill you." Kanato stepped in front of me, shielding me from her eyes. I started hating the look of green on Yui. It was like the look of evil. "Ah, my little song bird~ won't you kill her for me?" she told him with a smile.

I couldn't see his face when he answered, "NO! No one touches what is mine! I will not kill her either! Not for anyone! Not even you, Mother. "

"Kanato…" I let out in a whisper, shocked at his sudden declaration. I looked back at the woman with Yui's face which contorted in yet another sneer.

She clicked her tongue, "Richter," she handed him a knife that I knew had been Subaru's. He had offered it to me about a week ago but I declined. I told him that he should give it to Yui thinking it would make her feel a little more in power but never thought she would use it. I really didn't know it would be used for what was coming next. "Kill them for me? It will be my last gesture of love to them."

"Love?" I questioned, causing all eyes to fall on me. "You have a twisted definition of love." She turned a scowled at me but before she could respond, I continued, "All you know is greed and lust. If you really did love any of them you would think about them above all else, including yourself. You wouldn't wish them pain or to be lonely. You would wish them warmth and happiness. What you have isn't love. It's selfishness. You manipulate and use people. That… That isn't love." I shook my head, "Stop using love as an excuse for your cruel deeds. It has nothing to do with it."

"What would you know you pathetic little human?" she seethed. "You couldn't possibly love them. Don't make me laugh."

I decided to ignore the woman and try to get Yui back, "Yui! You are stronger than her. Come back to us." I stepped forward a bit more, "What will Ayato say if you let it end this way? You can't leave him now."

Her green eyes turned back to the red-pink I was familiar with, "Misaki…" She looked like she was confused and scared.

I smiled at her, "That's right. You don't want to hurt us do you? Don't let her win." She nodded her head, about to sprint towards us but the man named Richter caught her arm and held onto her.

"It doesn't matter. All I need is the heart of this woman," he said. I was about to run towards her but noticed Ayato finally making an appearance in front of the two.

"Oi. Let Pancake go," he ordered the man. Ayato held a sword in his hand, prepared for a fight. The sword fight started and I was afraid for my sister's safety. I hoped that Ayato knew what he was doing and wouldn't accidently hurt her. But he was kicked back and the man's sword punctured his left shoulder.

"Ayato!" I called as I was about to move to his side but was stopped by two arms wrapping around my body from behind.

"Better not get in the way, Bunny-chan. You could get hurt," Raito said from beside me. I looked over my shoulder to see Kanato holding me tightly in his arms. He sent me a look of to not fight him. I heard a commotion and looked back to the others.

My eyes widened, "No. Yui don't do it!" I tried to pull away from Kanato's grasps.

Yui's eyes held sadness in them, "This way no one else can get hurt." And she pierced her heart with Subaru's knife. Everything seemed to slow down as Ayato caught her in his arms. I felt a rush of grief come forth within me.

"Yui…" I let out. My body started to shake. "No…" Tears started to fall from my eyes and then pain in my chest intensified. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Misa-chan," Kanato said as he tried to keep me in his arms in order to comfort me.

I looked up at him, "I… I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything!" He held a look of hurt as he didn't know what to say to me. My thoughts went to Akane. She was a genie. She could fix this. "Akane!" I shouted moving from Kanato's arms. "Akane, I want to make a wish!"

"What is it that you wish for?" she asked as she appeared in front of me. Her body was transparent as if she were a mere ghost.

"I want to wish for Yui's life. Bring her back," I said to the genie. Akane looked behind her to see Yui laying on her back with a knife in her chest. Ayato looked as if he wanted this to work as well. His eyes held pain in them. There was no mistaken it now. He has really started falling for her.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," she told me with a frown.

"What? Why not? If it's about the price you can have my life. My life for hers. She doesn't deserve to die!" in my time of grief I was more then happy to die if it meant someone else could live.

"It is not in my power to bring the dead back to life," her eyes fell on Reiji, "But Yui does posses the blood of a vampire. There is still a way for her to be brought back." I watched as Reiji nodded his head and disappeared without a word. Akane looked back at me with a soft look, "You have always been the kind of person to sacrifice yourself for someone else. I admire you for that. But remember that you can rely on them as well. I'm sure they would do anything to protect you." What did she mean by all that?

"Akane, why are you transparent?" I finally asked. Ayato had taken the knife out from Yui's chest and placed her on the couch to be more comfortable.

"Because I cannot be here in person at the moment," she paused, "I got tied up."

I frowned at her, "You don't seem to be joking…"

Her eyes held pain, "I need to tell you this and quickly before he changes my words again." _Again? Who?_ "Misaki, listen. I need to tell you that-." Before she could finish what she was saying she had disappeared.

"Akane? Akane!" I let out but it was futile. Before I could ask anything, Yui's eyes had opened. Reiji had been successful at bringing her back. "Yui!" I hugged the poor girl. "I'm so happy that you are okay! Never do that to me again!"

She hugged me back, "I promise." We both turned back to see the six brothers either smiling, grinning or smirking back at us. Everything was alright again. But what was Akane about to tell me?

"Misaki?" Yui said as we broke apart.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty." _Oh._

 **(Subaru's Route)**

"Tsk. Wake up!" I heard someone yell and felt my bed be kicked.

I groaned in protest as I shifted in my bed, "Ten more minutes." The blanket was forcefully taken away from me and I turned to glare at the culprit. "What the hell, Subaru? Mind giving me my damn blanket back. This is not what friends do-."

He cut me off mid-sentence, "It's your sister." I closed my mouth, now fully awake and ready to jump into action.

I lifted my arms up as if asking for a hug, "Take me to her."

He rolled his eyes at me but moved to come pick me up in order to teleport us to where Yui was located. I spotted her on the second level in the living room that Subaru had brought me to. I saw Reiji there as well as a man I wasn't familiar with. He let me go on my feet and started walking closer to them.

"Shut up," Subaru said them. I furrowed my brow, not knowing what things had been said before. Sometimes I wished I had super hearing but I really should say that out loud.

"If it isn't Subaru," the man said with a smirk, "Come here to protect someone? When you couldn't even protect your own mother." The man's eyes turned to me, "The human, you won't be able to protect her either."

"Shut up!" Subaru screamed this time, jumping on the balcony to hit the man in the face but he only blocked it. The man twisted his arm, and then Subaru attempted to kick him then jumped back to be in front of me. "Tsk." He spared me a glance before looking back up at the man.

"You can't honestly believe you can defeat me. I am on a different league then you are," the man said, smugly.

"Subaru, he is only trying to get under your skin. Don't let him," I said to the boy in front of me.

"Ah? You think so? And who are you to be still living? You should be long dead," he said. "You weren't even meant to be here."

"What? Bunny-chan wasn't meant to be a sacrificial bride?" Raito questioned from beside Subaru, looking at me for a second.

"No. As far as I know she was just an inconvenience. One that wouldn't let the girl go alone," the man answered. "I honestly thought you'd have disposed of her already." He looked at Yui, "Not everything has happened according to plan."

Yui looked down at me with cold eyes, "I see. Then why not kill her now?"

"That's easy," I heard Shu's voice say from his position on the couch. He slowly stood up and walked so that he was standing right beside me, "Because we won't let you." I was kind of taken by surprised by his words. Shu had never seemed that protective of me before or even taken an interest. Had I been wrong this whole time?

"That's right. Bring Bitch-chan back and everything will be fine," Raito added. Yui didn't seem very happy about that.

I tugged on Shu's sweater to earn his attention and mouthed 'What is going on?' He only looked away back to what was happening around us, making me pout. He didn't have to just ignore me like that.

"Cordelia has taken over Yui's boy," he answered me finally. I guess he wasn't really ignoring me. And as if he knew what I was about to ask next, he said, "She is the previously deceased mother of Ayato, Kanato and Raito."

I nodded my head at the information. I was trying not compare this situation to horror movies but come on. I live in a manor with six vampires and now my sister is possessed by a dead woman. That just screamed horror movie.

Anyways, I got the gist of the situation. Evil woman was taking over Yui's body and we had to kick the bitch out before it was too late. I sneaked up the steps to reach where Yui was while the brothers were distracted.

"Yui, come back to us," I said as I took a few steps towards her. I really hoped that my words could reach her. "Don't let the bitch win. You are stronger then this."

Yui's eyes, that were now green, narrowed at me, "I'm growing tired of you pestering me and fooling with my plans."

Everything after that went so fast that my mind hadn't registered it on time. She had tried to stab me with the knife that Subaru had tried to give me a few weeks ago. I remember asking him if Yui could have it because it might bring her some comfort. He didn't seem to like that idea but agreed at the time. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was the fact that she had tried to stab me but Subaru had gotten in the way.

My eyes had fallen to the floor were some of his blood fell in small droplets. Then my eyes went up to watched him from his back as he took out the knife from his left arm with his right.

"Subaru…" I let out, pained that he had come to protect me again only to be hurt in the process.

"Tch. That's not what that knife was meant for. It wasn't meant to hurt her," he growled at the woman that was controlling Yui. He turned around quickly, picked me up in his arms to get me away from the threat. We landed on the lower level only for him to fall on his ass, me falling with him. I held on to his neck as I sat in his lap. "You are such a pain in the ass."

I placed a hand on his face for him to look down at me, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I got you hurt." I felt guilty for getting him hurt like that.

His face soften a bit as he spoke, "Better me then you." My heart beat increased at his words and my cheeks burned. I didn't know why I felt this way at a time like this.

"Aw, how touching," I heard the woman's voice. I looked behind me to see her glaring down at us. "You can both die together."

I knew that she was serious. Even with Yui's face, I could sense the hatred beneath it all. I bit my lip trying to figure out how I could help without causing anyone else to get hurt. But I fell short of ideas. I looked at the boys around me. I felt Subaru's grip on my body tighten. That's when I knew that they would protect me. But I didn't want to cause them any more pain than I already have. Maybe I could wish for something? Power to stop all this from happening and stop anyone from getting hurt.

" _Misaki," I heard Akane's voice in my head. I was now standing in the middle of a beautiful garden full of vibrant flowers and life._

" _Where am I?" I asked as I kept looking around in my surroundings. This wasn't the manor. Had I been teleported somewhere?_

" _No," I heard Akane's voice speak to me again. She appeared before me with a small smile on her face, "This is place is in your inner soul. I brought you here so we can speak privately." I nodded my head at her, giving her my full attention. "Trust in your friends. Trust that they will protect you."_

 _I frowned, "But I don't want to be protected. I want to protect. I don't want them to get hurt."_

 _She nodded her head, "I understand. You have always been that kind of person." What did she mean by that? "But listen to me. There are things you need to let them help you with. Trust in their abilities. You are far from alone. Do not be afraid to depend on their strengths."_

" _I...I understand. But is there nothing I can do?" I asked her, feeling powerless._

 _She gently smiled at me, "You have already begun it." I furrowed my brows at her words. Begun what exactly? "You needn't wish for anything because you have the power to do extraordinary things, Misaki. Remember that." She placed both of her hands on my cheeks, "I cannot protect you but they can." She placed a soft kiss on my forehead, "Be prepared for stronger foes. I have faith that you will become what is needed." She smiled one last time before her image faded away and I couldn't questioned her about what she spoke to me about. What enemies were she talking about?_

"Misaki! Misaki!" I heard my name be called out. My eyes fluttered open to see a very worried Subaru looking down at me. I didn't know he could make that face. He always seemed angry or distant.

"What? What happened…?" I let out, feeling rather drained of energy and a headache pounding. My eyes widened as I was suddenly held in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever do that again," he warned me, holding me even more tightly.

"Thank God you are alright," I hear Yui's voice say from a few feet away. I turned my head to see that everyone were crowded around the couch I was laying on. Subaru moved slightly so that he was kneeling close to the couch.

"God?" Raito let out a laugh, "Thank Reiji for his potions. Otherwise, neither of you would be alive right now."

I looked at Raito with wide eyes, "What?! We died?!"

"You did," Shu answered me. I looked at him for my answers. "Yui got control back of her body when she saw you go down."

"You really gave us quite the scare, Bunny-chan. You just slumped in Subaru's arms without a pulse," Raito added in.

"I tried to go to you but…" Yui explained further.

"That _guy_ tried to take her but I got her back," Ayato grinned, feeling smug.

Raito rolled his eyes, "Yes but I finished him off."

"Tsk. Whatever," huffed Ayato.

"Then I simply needed to concoct a potion to have Yui retain control of her body. And a potion for you to breath again," Reiji's eyes bore into mine, "Your heart hadn't stopped fully but you were nearing death." So, I had stopped breathing? Was it due to being in my inner world? Strange.

"Thank you," I said. I looked at all of the brothers with a smile, "Really. Thank you all so very much." They all either smiled, grinned or smirked back at me. I turned my attention to Yui, "Do you feel any different? Because I don't."

She frowned, "I'm thirsty." _Oh._

* * *

 **A/N: So both routes are similar but have differences as well. Sorry if this chapter seemed choppy. But it was in the anime. Just wanted to add the differences in since Misaki's appearance changed a few things. And season one flew by! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	16. This Thing Called Lust Or is it Love?

**A/N: Hey guys! So... I know you guys liked getting a different POV. So here you go!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **VampireSiren - Hehe. Yes they are so sweet. Aren't they? XD**

 **Guest - Slowly but yes it is :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **This Thing Called Lust. Or is it Love?**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

3rd POV

Kanato couldn't seem to really understand his emotions when it came to Misaki. It was confusing him more and more each day. His fondness for the girl had begun to change. He used to see her as a potential doll to add to his collection. But now it was different. He couldn't bare the thought of her being without life. So when she had offered to give up her life to save her sister's, he had become angry. Did see not think about him at all? She would just leave him like that? He wanted to punish her for being so stupid and trying to get away from him. Did she not understand that she belonged to him? He'd have to make her understand.

He decided to pay her a visit in her room but stopped just to stare at her. She was sitting on a stool brushing her hair before the mirror on her dresser. There was something inside him that had made the thought of punishing her fall away. He remember the times she had been in pain and cried. It surprisingly never made him feel happy to see her that way. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with. He liked is best when she looked at him with that smile of hers or when his arms would be wrapped around her small frame and she would return the gesture. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted her. It was a desire he never felt before. A desire he was sure only adults would feel and he felt them for her. It still didn't mean he understood them fully.

"Kanato-kun," she said his name, causing him to come out of his thoughts. She was looking over her shoulder at him with a soft smile on her pink lips. He liked the way she would say his name. He vaguely wondered what it would be like if she screamed it… "Is something wrong?"

He tilted his head as he answered her, "No." He moved to the bed to set Teddy aside before walking towards the girl that he desired affection from. She looked at him with interest as he took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair. He didn't know what made him do that. He just felt the need to be closer to her somehow. His lips quirked a bit as he heard her hum in contentment.

"That feels so good," she let out in pleasure.

This only served to cause him to see more reactions from her. Kanato's thought were not childish as he kept playing in her hair. His eyes traveled to her delicate porcelain skin. He thought about how her skin would taste. He already knew how her lips tasted like after he had claimed a kiss from her. Her lips had been soft, warm and tasted so very sweet. It took everything in him not to keep her locked in his room to be his forever. But he knew that her smiling face wouldn't return if he did that. It was so frustrating to him. He knew that he could just come out and claim her as is. Though he wanted to order her to be. She was meant to be his and his alone. However, he had to do it in a way that she would still show him the same affection she had always shown him.

"Misa-chan," he said her name, dropping the brush and hugging her from behind.

He closed his eyes, taking in her sent and enjoying her body close to his. Her hands went up to touch his arms. He felt her lean back into his chest and he couldn't help but feel something inside him feel… good. He tightened his hold on her body, relishing in the fact she submitted to his affection.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from his embrace much to his disappointment. She turned around in her stool and smiled up at him, saying his name once again. His eyes widened a bit at the way the look on her face made him feel. He just could refrain himself anymore as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her sweet lips. Much to his surprise, this time she didn't freeze. Instead she kissed him back ever so slightly, entwining her fingers to his shirt as if she was afraid he would just leave her. This had made him feel pleasure. When he pulled away to stare at her, seeing her mouth slightly open and her eyes glazed as she looked back at him. That was when he knew that whatever he had been doing, it was working. She was slowly becoming his. He smirked an uncharacter smirk as he claimed her lips once again. He wouldn't let anyone else have her. She was his and his only. No matter how confused he was about his emotions towards her, he still knew that she was precious to him. Possibly even more precious than his Teddy.

 **(Subaru's Route)**

3rd POV

Subaru always felt angry. It was a way for him to push away the pain he had buried deep inside. It was better for him to feel angry then to feel that pain. Yeah, it was his defense mechanism. But when it came to Misaki. That anger he used to push the hurt away seemed to be the stupidest thing. She was like a light in his ever growing darkness. One that he was afraid he would taint if he came to close. She had felt pain similar to his own yet she was able to smile and pull people to her. She was an enigma that was so hard to stay away from. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. To protect her from feeling any kind of pain because to him nothing else mattered but seeing her smiling face. It didn't matter if he got hurt in the process if it meant it would lead her away from harm. She was someone worth protecting.

There was a soft knock on his door that had caused him to come out of his thoughts. His eyes turned to the door, knowing she was there. What did she want? Even though he wanted to protect her, it didn't mean that he wanted to be close to her. Protecting her also meant protecting her from himself. He prefered to be alone. No one would get hurt because of him if it stayed that way. But Misaki never gave up on trying to be friends with him. She was stubborn on top of everything else.

He sighed as he heard yet another knock, "Subaru-kun?"

He slowly got himself up from the chair on the balcony he was sitting in. He had always enjoyed hearing her saying his name, but he would never admit it. He opened the door narrowing his eyes at her. He needed to keep her at a distance, "What do you want?"

She smiled up at him. He felt something inside him shift at the look she gave him. His fingers twitched as he attempted to refrain from taking her in his arms. She had that effect on him but he needed to remain in control. He had already lost control of his actions when he thought she was going to get hurt by that _woman_. His body had moved on its own, shielding her from the blade. Taking her away from the threat. And when she had laid lifeless in his arms… Calling her name over and over. Not letting anyone else get near her but Reiji as he gave him the potion. He was desperately protective of the girl in front of her.

"I was just checking up on you. How is your wound?" she asked him, worry in her eyes. She was an open book. Her emotions were always clear to him.

"Tch. Who do you take me for?" he questioned her as harshly as he could. "I'm a vampire not a weak _human_." She frowned at him, making him instantly regret his words but he stood his ground. She couldn't get close to him.

"I know that. I just…" she trailed off.

He knew that she was just worried about him. She always seemed to care more about others than herself. She stood there in his doorway, silently waiting for him to respond. Or maybe she was thinking about her next words. This gave him enough time to look at her. She was once again in her sleeping clothes. Her shorts showed off her long legs, porcelain flesh exposed. Her tank top revealing just enough cleavage to make him feel uncomfortable. Her neck that was left untouched… His cheeks flushed as he tried to shake off the thoughts that flooded his mind. He frowned. Why was he thinking these perverted thoughts about her?

She took a few steps forward to peer at his face, "Is something wrong, Subaru-kun?" She tilted her head to the side, revealing more of her soft skin. This frustrated him more.

"Get lost!" he spoke without thinking. He needed her to leave before he did something he'd regret.

She pouted cutely at him, "Suba-kun, why are you mean to me~?"

The sudden cuteness had thrown him off. The nickname and the way she acted childish made him feel something else. Something in him snapped as he pulled her in more so that she was now in his room. The door closed behind them as he pushed her back against it.

Her eyes widened in shock at his actions, "Subaru, what are you doing?" She had lost the honorific and that also set him off.

"Shut up," he growled out. He had one arm on the door, letting lean over to peer at her small form. She looked so small and fragile. She didn't flinch or push him away though. She just looked at him with interest. Her face had a tint of pink and he could hear her heart beating faster then normal. "I told you to leave didn't I?" He smirked down at her, "This is what happens when you don't listen to me." He raised him his free hand to touch her cheek. To his surprise, her face leaned in to his touch. She closed her eyes and kissed his open palm.

She opened up her eyes again, "I'm not afraid of you, Subaru. You can try as hard as you can to push me away. But I won't give up-."

"Shut up!" he yelled, silencing her. His hand gripped her chin to try to show her just how much she was in danger. But once again, she should him now fear. "I could easily break you. Is that what you want?" He pulled her face closer to his, "Eh?" His eyes widened as she smiled at him. Why was she smiling at him after he threatened her?

"You wouldn't hurt me," she said to him. He felt her hands hold on to his shirt, pulling him to her. Did she not understand what he was trying to refrain himself from doing? He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself in control. His desires were winning over. Her hands on him just made him think about those damn pervert thoughts again. His eyes fell to her pink lips and he wondered how they would taste like.

"Get out," he said as he put all his will into pulling away from her. He didn't want to scare her away in that way. Hurting her wasn't in his plans. Like she would want him that way anyways. She just wanted to be his friend. She didn't understand that it wasn't what he was after. But then again, he wouldn't go after what he really wanted either. He wasn't enough.

He watched her as she bit her lip, thinking. He wanted to touch her skin, feel her lips and… He clenched his jaw. No. That was enough of that. He looked back to her eyes to see the hurt in them.

"You're being a jerk. I was just worried about you!" she shook her head. He knew she was trying not to cry and it was making him feel like he was the worst person in the world for making her feel like that. "You keep saving me. Even put yourself in danger for me. But when it comes to be close to me you pull away. Why? Why do you do that?"

He turned around, no longer willing to look at her anymore, "I'm no good. Just leave me alone."

"Bullshit," she let out in a huff. He then felt arms wrap around his torso, his body tense from the action. He could feel her breasts squeesh on his back and her heart beating against it. Her fingers held on to his clothes as if she dared him to try to pull away from her. "You are good. You are always there when I need you. Please…" she begged, "Just stop pulling away from me."

He placed his hands on top of hers, ready to pull them away but let them rest there instead. He clothes his eyes, enjoying the comfort that her body brought to him. "Tch. You are a stubborn idiot."

She giggled into his back, "Yeah. Sorry, I'm not going anywhere." She pulled away from him, much to his surprising disappointment. He liked the feeling of her body pressed against his. She smiled one last time at him, "Goodnight, Subaru-kun~!" She kissed his cheek goodnight before leaving his room, leaving him with his thoughts.

He let out a breath, rubbing his head, "Damn woman. Doesn't know what she is doing to me. Tsk."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter with a different POV. What ya think? XD**


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey my wonderful people! Here is yet another chapter. We are coming dangerously close for shit to go down. Hope you are ready. But this chapter is mellow.**

Review Responses:

VampireSiren - Haha. Happy you enjoyed that. I was worried that it wouldn't end up good. ^^'

Hugz Kissez - Lol God. I just love your comments. They literally make me laugh out loud. Yeah, poor Akane. And poor Misaki because she's still in the dark. I hope you didn't feel 'cheated' with the Death chapter. And I actually pouted when I saw the cut off review. I was like nooooooo what did she write! XD then saw you rewrote it and felt happy again. "You go, dude." made me laugh and earned me some weird looks. Anyways. Read this one ;)

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Jealousy**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

I knew that once I got home I would get a scolding from the brothers for skipping class. But I honestly just needed time to reflect on everything that has been happening around me lately. Mainly three topics that kept buzzing through my mind. One, how much I didn't know about the Sakamaki brothers. I didn't know much about their childhood. They wouldn't really tell me anything about it. All I knew was that they had gone through a rough one. Second, what was Akane about to tell me? It had been bothering me non-stop. It had seemed very serious. But she still remained away from school. It made me more and more worried about what was going on. And I couldn't summon her like I thought I could.

The last topic that crossed my mind was the most difficult for me to process. Just what were my feelings towards Kanato? The last time he had kissed me I had surrendered to it completely. I touched my lips that still felt oddly sensitive. My fast flushed at the thought of his kisses. Just what was this boy doing to me?

"Misaki-chan…" I heard a familiar voice say my name. I looked up from my sitting position to see Azusa looking down at me.

"Azusa-kun," I smiled up at him, "What brings you up to the roof?"

"I wanted… to see you," he answered me. I couldn't help but find it cute that he went out of his way to come see me.

"Why don't you join me then?" I offered as I gestured for him to sit next to me. He nodded his head and moved to come sit next to me. My eyes had shifted to his arm that was bandaged up. I furrowed my brow, "What happened?" He looked at me then to his arm, shifting it so he was cradling it in his chest. There was a look in his eyes that made me feel like I could relate to him. "You did those, didn't you?" He nodded his head. I sighed, "Can't say I blame you." I leaned my head against the wall that was behind us, closing my eyes. "I used to cut myself a lot when I was younger. It was the only thing that made me feel like I had control." I bit my lip, wondering why I was spilling all this to a boy I hadn't really known all that long. I shifted my head to look at him, "Why do you do it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "When you asked me if I'd punish you…" I paused, thinking if I should give him my guess or not but decided to. "Is that how you feel someone shows you they care? But hurting you?"

He looked me dead in the eye, "...Yeah…" I frowned at his answer. What he had to go through to feel that way. To associate physical pain to love. It was heartbreaking.

"Azusa-kun," I said his name as I moved so that my body was facing him. He tilted his head, motioning me to continue. "Is it alright with you that I show you a different kind of friendship and affection?" I sent him a smile, "I don't want you thinking I don't want to be your friend because I don't want to hurt you. But I show my friends I care in a different way. Do you think that's okay."

He looked like he was thinking about it, "But… I like… it. It makes me feel… good." Well, that backfired on me hard. I'm pretty sure we had this conversation last time. I guess now I could seriously assume that he was a masochist. Whatever floats his boat, I guess. Not that I wanted to do that kind of thing to him. Good for him to know what he likes though. Wait… was I thinking sexual thoughts? Oh god, I was. "Is something… wrong? Your face is… red?"

I coughed awkwardly to get my thoughts back to innocent ones. I had been spending too much time with Raito. _Damn you, Raito._ "I think you should keep that for the bedroom," my mouth spoke without my consent. Again. _Fucking damn you, Raito._ But I had to admit that the pink tint on Azusa's face was quite adorable. I still wanted to facepalmed but attempted to keep my composure. "So anyways," I started, trying to get the awkward air to leave, "I uh." I had no material. I was lost to words. This was so embarrassing.

"I… like you… You are… fun," he said with a twitch of his lips.

I sighed, "I'm glad. 'Cause I'm seriously thinking I got dropped on my head when I was a kid. Or maybe I've just been around boys for too long. I promise I'm not a pervert!" I blurted the last thing out. Why couldn't I just shut up? Stupid mouth. Stupid Raito.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Misaki-chan… is cute."

My cheeks burned at his compliment. And that was the first time I heard him chuckle. It was so damn adorable. My body reacted on its own and I had my arms wrapped around him in seconds in a tight embrace. I really had to stop hugging all the cute people around me. It was just a thing. See cute things… hug the living shit out of it. I had a problem. Okay?

"What is going on here?" I heard Kanato's less than impressed expression asked. I felt myself being pried off of Azusa with force. My arm was slightly hurting from the tight hold that Kanato had on it. I was now in his arms instead and he was sending a cold glare at Azusa.

"Kanato-kun," I let out, causing his cold eyes to look down at me. I hated the way he was looking at me as if I had betrayed him. I didn't think I had down anything wrong. But his eyes said otherwise.

"Are you leaving me for him?" he asked me. I could only see anger… and hurt in his eyes. I felt like my heart had dropped to my stomach, knowing I had caused that. "I won't let you leave me." His eyes went back to Azusa, who was quietly standing where he had been sitting moments ago. "I won't let you take Misa-chan from me!" I hated that I had pained him that way but I didn't like the way he was treating me either.

I pulled away from him slightly, "Kanato-kun, stop." He looked back at me, daring me to leave his side. I frowned, trying to stop myself from tearing up. "I am not a possession you can claim like that." He seemed to be getting angrier, "I am your friend, Kanato-kun. But I am allowed to make other friends." More gently I said, "That doesn't mean I'd leave you. I care for you too much for you to just leave."

He frowned down at me, "I want Misa-chan to myself."

He looked at Azusa then back at me, taking my hand as he dragged me away from my new friend. I smiled and waved goodbye to the poor boy who had to witness Kanato's tantrum. To my surprise, Azusa waved back at me but didn't smile. His regular bored look went back to his face. I sighed as I let Kanato drag me through the school like a spoiled child. I honestly didn't know how to deal with that right now. His odd possessiveness over me… It made me feel sad and happy at the same time. It made me feel sad because it was like he was still treating me like a toy he can play with. It made me feel happy because… Well, I didn't really know. It was strange. It made me happy that he wanted me for himself.

Kanato stopped in the middle of the hall with a thoughtful look. He was still holding my hand, firmly in his. I looked up at him, trying to decipher what could possibly be going through his mind.

"Kanato-kun-," I was cut off after he pulled me into his arms. The suddenly embrace had caught me off guard. My heart was racing my my chest.

"I don't want you hugging other guys," he admitted to me. "I don't like it. It makes me feel… I don't know..."

He pulled away from me. Thinking nothing else was coming, my eyes widened as his lips crashed onto mine. This kiss wasn't as soft and gentle. It was passionate to the point that my head was spinning. These kisses were going to be the end of me. It was like seeing him in a different light every time he did. Kanato can be childish, selfish and is prone to tantrums. He got possessive to the point he looked like he would kill the people in his way. But there were times he would talk to me, look at me and touch me where I couldn't help but see someone else that made my stomach feel as if there were a million butterflies.

One of his arms was around my waist where the other was holding my upper body closer to his own. This was his way of punishing me. By pushing his affection on to me. And I couldn't deny that I liked it. My hands moved on their own as the wrapped themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. I felt a hunger inside of me that I hadn't even known I had. I just wanted to feel closer to me. And that scared me.

After a few moments had passed, we broke apart and remained in each other's arms. I smiled goofily up at him, drunk off the kiss. His facial features had softened as he looked down at me, "I want you to only look at me like that." I was confused by his words. How was I looking at him? He looked away and frowned, "I forgot about Teddy."

 **(Subaru's Route)**

I was sitting on the roof after I had decided to skip the last class. I needed time away from everyone and just be able to think about a few things. Akane had tried to tell me something and I still couldn't figure that out. On top of that, I had nearly died and got Subaru hurt. I sighed as I wrote in my notebook, thinking about everything. Writing always seemed to help me destress. I was just too worried about Akane, Yui and Subaru. Akane because she seemed like she needed help. Yui because her awakening had lead her in a confusing time. Subaru because… I frowned thinking about him. Was there no way for me to break through his walls? I knew he cared about me to some degree. He kept saving me and risked his own safety for me. But he still refused to be friends with me. He was so damn frustrating. Not to mention hard on my emotions.

That brief time I was in his room. I thought he was about to kiss me. Odd thing was, I was more flustered than angry at the thought of it. Then I even felt disappointed when he didn't. Could Akane have been right? Did I have romantic feelings for Subaru? I shook my head of the thought. No. Why would I have feelings for someone who just kept pushing me away?

"What you got there, Mausu-chan?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from my notebook to look at the person standing over me trying to sneak a peek.

"What do you want, Kou-kun?" I asked a little more harshly than I wanted, closing my notebook. This boy annoyed me because he was kind of two-faced. His grin faltered as he plastered a scowl on his face.

"Tch. I was just trying to be friendly," he said as he sat himself down beside me. "You don't have to be a huge bitch."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to fake being friendly with me."

He rubbed the back of his head, "How can you even tell?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Guess it's because I've had to fake a smile so many times that I know when someone else is faking it."

His head tilted to the side, "Is that right? I bet I got you beat in the worst childhood department." I quirked a brow at his weird bet. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the wall as he closed his eyes, "I was some play thing for a bunch of Aristocrats because I was _pretty_." He tried to play it off as if it was nothing but I could still hear the pain in his words.

"That's awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It wasn't fair at all," I said, genuinely. He turned a gaze in my direction. "But you still don't need to fake it when you are with me. Okay?"

He frowned at me, "What happened to you?" His right eye had turned red. But instead of questioning it, I went on to answering his question.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was young. My mom changed after that. She started bringing different men over to our house almost every night. They were scumbags. I mostly looked myself in my room because they would be too drunk. They would beat me up if I were out as if it was just a cool new pastime. My mom didn't care because she said I deserved it for being a rotten child." I paused, swallowing, "Some of the men wanted more." I looked away from him, feeling the shame once again come back to me.

"Shit," he let out. "I guess we both win."

"Or lose," I took a deep breath, "Whichever way you want to look at it."

He let out a laugh, "Eh. I met my brothers and now we are vampires. No one can treat me like that again. I'd say I won."

I looked back at him with a smile, "I like the way you think. Way to be positive. See? Wasn't so hard to actually be friendly with me without an ulterior motive. Was it?"

"Ts," he looked away, looking annoyed. "Whatever."

I laughed at his childish behaviour and continued to tease him, "Look at us bonding~."

"Ah~. You're annoying," he said. He looked back at me as if trying to figure me out. Then his eyes landed on my notebook and before I could stop him he held it in his hands. Damn vampires and their super speed.

"Give that back!" I ordered, trying to snatch it back from him. I was on my knees, reaching over him to grab my notebook. But he just held it away from me. I was soon caught in an awkward position of somewhat being in his lap, my breasts in his face trying to get my notebook. He was enjoying the entire thing, laughing and taunting me.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I heard Subaru's angry voice shout from behind me. I turned around to see his eyes flashing with anger, hands into fists. I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"What does it look like?" Kou taunted, "We are enjoying each other's bodies." I blinked at his words. Sure, we had been caught in a compromising position but…

"What the fuck, dude?" I let out my thoughts. Kou looked down at me with a sly smirk. He was enjoying messing with Subaru. I didn't like it at all. I attempted to get off of his lap but he held on to me more tightly, "Let me go. And give me back my notebo-." Before I could finish my sentence, I was ripped away from Kou's arms. Kou was now pinned by the collar of his shirt on the wall by a very angry Subaru.

"Don't you touch her!" Subaru warned him. Kou didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He was cool as a cucumber as he kept taunting him more and more. I caught Subaru's fist before he was about to punch him. His eyes turned to me, the were heated with so much anger.

"Stop. He wasn't hurting me. He was just being a dick," I shot Kou a glare at the insult I gave him. He seemed to not be phased though. Only more amused. To think I opened up to him like I did. He just loved toying with people. "But he didn't hurt me." Subaru looked back and forth between the two of us before he 'tsked' and slowly let go of the jerk's shirt. I turned to Kou, "Give me my notebook back."

Kou only grinned, shaking his head, "No. I think I'll keep it." And he disappeared with it. God-fucking-damnit. All of my poems were in there and they were private.

"What a butthole," I muttered out, pouting at the spot he had been in. I was going to have to think about a way to get him back for that. Suddenly, my back was on the wall and Subaru was leaning into me.

He was so close as he spoke to me, "Why were you that close to him?"

"Because I was trying to get my notebook back," I told him, trying to to get flustered and calm my heart from the proximity. Why did we have to be back in this position?

"Tch. You didn't have to be all over him!" he snapped at him.

I frowned, "What is your damn problem!? I didn't do anything wrong! Stop yelling at me!" His fist made contact with the wall beside my head. Thankfully, it didn't break. He had restrained himself from doing more damage.

"Shut up! It's your fault for letting him touch you," he said to me. I was so confused as to what we were arguing about. Why was he so angry at me?

"My fault-?" my words were cut short as I felt the hand that had punched the wall touch my cheek. "Huh?" I looked at the arm that was attached to the hand that was touching my cheek so gently. My eyes wondered up his arm, to his shoulders and finally to his face. There was still anger in his eyes, but also a different fire I wasn't used to.

"This is your fault," he said again before he leaned in, closing his eyes and let his lips claim my own. I was shocked into place not know what the friggen hell was going on. Subaru was kissing me. He was KISSING ME! I felt all the blood form in my face. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would explode. He pulled apart, looking into my stunned face with a frown, "Oi. Would you say something?"

My mouth opened but no words came out. I was speechless. I hadn't expected that at all that time. I felt… What did I feel? I tried to focus on him instead of my thoughts. His eyes were impatient and filled with emotion. He was waiting for me. My eyes fell on his lips where mine were connected to just moments before.

"Misaki," he said my name with desperation and something else. This was the moment that I had been waiting for. Wasn't it? He was letting me in. Letting me close to him. But friends didn't kiss. But my name coming out of his lips like that made my heart skip a beat. I found myself pulling on his collar, bringing his face back to mine. I let our lips hover over each other, just inches apart. I looked in his eyes one last time, seeing that they had softened as he looked into mine. Then, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY. The relationships are starting to develop. God. Took Subaru longer and had to see her with someone else to finally make a damn move but yay! But it isn't quite love yet is it? I mean, they still haven't drunk her blood. Wonder what will happen when they do... And more of the Mukami's this chapter. Love rivals are great, no?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	18. Open My Heart to You

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it took a while for this update. Sorry! I just had a lot on my plate. I seriously have a problem. I love living in my stories then in real life. But responsibilities, you know? And sorry it's so short. I needed somewhere to start back up again. Forgive me!**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **VampireSiren - Kou being a butt. A classic XD And yes, it was about time that Subaru kisses Misaki.**

 **Sousie - Haha. They are cute, aren't they? Had to push them into the next phase anyway because they think that the Mukami's are the problem…. Nope.**

 **Guest - I'm happy you like both sides of the story :) Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Hugz Kissez - I can relate to the busy life thing. -.- I got so stressed that writing was a 'no'. But I managed to write a little bit. Enough to update. I feel like there are so many things that can happen with everyone but I also need to focus on the plot I started. Which is hard because I don't want this to end but I also don't want to make it feel like it drags on. Guh. And the development of the relationships is important to what is to come as well. I mean. There was few 'bad guys' that enter the story. Carla and Shin will be playing a part in the plot as well. Everything is just going to become more and more crazy. Can all 12 brothers come together to protect Misaki and Yui when it's time? Or will they be too caught up in trying to get them for themselves? Hmm.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Open My Heart to You**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

"Misaki-chan!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned my body in the long hallway to become face to face with a boy from my classroom.

"Oh, hello, Yukimura-san," I greeted the boy with a smile.

He smiled back at me, "I keep telling you that you can call me, Ryu."

Yukimura Ryu was the most popular boy in the night classes. Well, he was until Mukami Kou joined us a week ago. Ryu was a charmer with a smile always plastered on his face. He was the class representative and he knew several different languages. Not to mention that he was handsome as well. He had short, spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes and on his right ear there was a small diamond stud. You could tell that he worked out a lot because he was a nice build for someone only in their first year of high school. I can't say that I am really friends with him but we had gotten along since the first day I started with Yui. Though, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him.

"Sorry, Ryu-kun," I apologized. I spared a glance to Kanato who was standing beside me. It had been about a week since he found me with Asuza. Ever since that day, he wouldn't leave me out of his sight. I looked back to Ryu, "Is there something you need?"

He grinned, "Yeah. I was hoping you could possibly do me a favour and come over tonight. Your notes were great but I thought that studying with you would be a lot better." His forward invitation had caught me off guard. "Or tomorrow before school. Whichever."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Kanato replied before I had the chance to. I turned my head to look at him with a frown.

"I don't believe I was asking you," Ryu shot back with a slight glare. "You know, if you keep suffocating her with your presence you will only have yourself to blame for when she leaves you, Sakamaki- _san._ " Ryu always seemed to get along with everyone. Everyone with the exception of the Sakamaki's. It made me wonder if he knew their secret. Whatever the case, his words had struck a cord in Kanato. Kanato looked as though he had eaten something bitter.

I decided that I should intervene before things got out of hand, "I happened to like being with Kanato-kun." I smiled at Ryu, "He isn't forcing me to be by his side. I happen to enjoy being there."

"Misa-chan…" I heard Kanato softly say. I turned and smiled softly up at him. The bitter look on his face fell from his features. In it's place was the look he started giving me. That look always seemed to make me feel giddy inside.

"Ah," I heard Ryu click his tongue, earning my attention. He grinned at me but I knew something was a little off as he muttered, "That's a shame." Before I could question what he meant, he said to me, "Well, thank you for the notes. I will see you in class, Misaki-chan." I watched him brush past Kanato, whispering something in his ear. I didn't like the smirk he sent to him.

"Kanato-kun, what did he say to you?" I asked him, as Kanato watched Ryu walk away.

"That he will steal you away from me," he answered me. I could tell there was a storm brewing underneath his stoic expression.

"Kanato," I said, forgetting the honorific this time to gain his attention as I place my hands on his cheeks to make him look down at me. I smiled at him as sweetly as I could, "That won't happen."

He frowned at me, "You think I'm worried about that? I'd destroy you and him if you ever tried to leave me."

I rolled my eyes, letting him go, "I guess it's a good thing that I like you so much then." I swallowed, eyes wide as I processed what I had just said to him. I just told him that I liked him. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I looked up at him to see his reaction to my sudden confession. My eyes closed in reflex as his forehead met mine. I slowly opened them again to look into his eyes. My chest was pounding madly at how close he was to me.

"You're mine, Misa-chan," he said to me so softly that I thought I was dreaming. I couldn't do anything but nod my head, afraid my voice would crack. "Do you think you could ever love me?" He didn't wait for his answer before he stole another kiss from my lips.

What was it about Kanato that just made me feel like I was on fire. My sense felt like they would burst. His scent, the way he kissed me and the way he would watch over me. All of those things made me feel like I wanted to become closer to him. Sure, there were times he annoyed me. There were childish moments that weren't so endearing. But there was so many more things about him that made me feel more attracted to him. He may have threatened to destroy me if I went with someone else. But I knew that it was his insecure side coming out.

I was coming to a point where I wanted to reassure him that no one would take me away from him. That being by his side was where I wanted to be. I wanted to surrender all to him. I no longer could see my life without this strange boy. He was all I thought about. And my body craved more affection from him everytime he came near me. I understood why he only wanted himself to be in my eyes, my thoughts and my heart. Because I wanted the same thing from him. I don't know what I'd do if he found anyone else. A part of me would be happy for him. I'd always want him to be happy even if it meant with someone else. But I knew that if that happened, a part of me would die.

' _Do you think you could you ever love me?'_ his questioned played back in my head. _I'm already starting to,_ I thought. I was starting to love Kanato. I had always held affection for him but I didn't think they would develop to romantic feelings.

I gave in to the kiss, placing my arms around his neck to deepen it. I wanted to get loss in this moment of realization. The moment I started accepting my feelings for one of the Sakamaki brothers. The question was, did he really love me back?

 **(Subaru's Route)**

"Misaki-chan!" I heard my name being called by a classmate.

"Tsk. Him again," Subaru muttered under his breath. He turned his eyes on me, nodding with his chin, "I'll wait for you there." I gave him a short nod before turning around to greet the boy who called my name.

I smiled, "What can I do for you, Yukimura-san?" I tried to be as polite as I possibly could with him but there was always something nagging me at the back of my mind.

He grinned at me as he caught up to me, "I keep tell you to call me by my first name." My smile faltered at his overly friendliness. Much like Kou, it seemed like an act. Only difference was that with Kou I could see his pain. With this boy, I couldn't see much of anything. He scratched the back of his head, in mock shyness, "I thought that maybe one day we could hang out. Just the two of us."

I tilted my head to the side, "Like a date?" I didn't know why Subaru's face came to my mind in that instant but it did. My chest ached a bit. Ever since we shared that kiss on the rooftop, he had been distant but not in his usual way. It was really hard to explain.

Ryu nodded his head, "Yeah. Would you like to?"

I pursed my lips, "I will have to decline. Sorry."

His smile faltered. For just a split second I felt fear run down my spine before he grinned again, "That's too bad. Is it because you already have a boyfriend?" My cheeks flushed. Again, my stupid thoughts went back to Subaru. "Is it that guy you are always around?" I look away, unsure of what to say at this point. I knew that Subaru wasn't far enough away that he couldn't hear. I knew that he could potentially be listening in on this conversation. "You do know that he has some major issues right? I'd just hate to see you get hurt because he lashed out-."

I cut him off, getting angry, "He wouldn't. He never hurt me. He…" I trailed off. "He is someone I know I can count on." My lips twitched in a smile at the thought. Subaru was always there to save me from danger. Even if it was myself. The only time he hurts me is when he tries to push me away.

He clicked his tongue, "That's too bad." I looked up in Ryu's blue eyes. If I didn't feel like there was something hidden underneath him that made me scared, I would have been probably attracted to him. He had short, spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. Looks that a girl could fall for. He was the second most popular boy in school. Kou being the first because he was apparently an idol or something. Anyways, if it wasn't for the fact that he made me feel like he was dangerous, I would have been drooling. "One day, he will lose control. Then you will wish to have someone like me to help you."

I looked over my shoulder to glance at Subaru. He was leaning his back against the wall, arms crossed and his eyes closed. I had a feeling he was listening in on us because his body seemed more tense than usual.

I looked back to Ryu and smiled at him, "Subaru is a very special person to me. No matter what you say to me, it won't matter. I already gave him my trust." I gave him a polite bow, "Thank you for your time. See you in class, Yukimura-san." I stood back up straight and walked towards Subaru, afraid to look back.

Subaru's eyes opened to look behind me. His eyes narrowed into an icy glare, "Something isn't right about that guy."

I nodded my head, trying not to lose my composure, "Glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

His eyes fell back on me with a tint of pink in his cheeks, "Did you mean all that?"

I blinked, "Well, yeah. Of course I did."

He huffed and looked away, "You really are the biggest idiot."

I pouted, "And you are a jerk." I stuck out my tongue at him but stopped at his eyes landed on mine again. They had soften a bit. "Subaru?"

"Hm?" he just kept on staring at me, as if lost in deep thought. It was making me feel uneasy. I felt something tug on my head. My eyes moved to see that his hand had grabbed onto mine. "Come on, idiot," he said, pushing himself off the wall. He adjusted our hands so that they entwined at the fingertips. "Let's go to class."

I nodded my head as I let him lead us to our classroom. My heart was beating so fast at the small gesture of affection he was showing me. It was so small but it made me feel so warm inside. The warmth spread through me and I was a grinning, bubbling mess of a girl. I was like one of those girls when they had a crush on a boy.

I smiled down at our joint hands. I knew that it wouldn't be easy for Subaru to open up to me. That kiss was the first step for him to admit that he might have feelings for me. I remember the way he spoke and the way he looked at me. As if pleading me not to push him away. He had been afraid of my rejection. But he had risked it to show me an affectionate side to him that he showed no one else. He may seem like an angry guy but I knew that he actually cared deep down inside.

Subaru had a way of making me feel safe. I felt like whenever I was by his side, no one could hurt me. I thought I needed to do everything myself. That I had to take on all the pain, even my own, by myself. But Subaru didn't let me be alone. He was always by my side when I needed him most. He was the one I always wanted by my side. He soothe my pain. And I couldn't deny that I had grown quite fond of him. To the point I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

I squeezed his hand, affectionately. He turned his gaze to look at me and I smiled up at him. His hand gently squeezed my hand back. It was a silent promise between the two of us. A promise that we would always keep.

' _I'll always be there.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Another key character comes into play. What is Ryu's role? Hmm. Find out next time!**

 **Also, sorry there isn't much of the other brother's lately. Right now, I am developing the relationship between the brothers she has chosen to open her heart to because that is a key point in this whole story. But I promise that they others will come back for lots of fun before the shit hits the fan.**


	19. Bonus 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Umm... so I now have two jobs and life has been a little... Busy... But I have not given up on this story. This is a bonus chapter because it is completely in someone else's POV.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Hugz Kissez - I know. I happen to be great at writing characters that people hate XD I'm actually thinking of starting a one-shot (spinoff) thing for this story. It would help for sure! I'm actually more excited for the grand reveal... shhhh XD**

 **Guest - Love that you love it :)**

 **wintersnowtiger - So happy to hear that you are enjoying the development. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews. I truly hope you continue to enjoy the story. This 'chapter' will focus on Reiji's POV because I believe it's important for you all.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Bonus : 3**

 **(Reiji's POV)**

Reiji kept pondering in his room. Ever since the girls have come to their home, changes had begun to occur. For instance, the most noticeable change he had witnessed was the fact that his brother seemed to be getting along with each other. Well, more or less. Misaki was a strange girl that had somehow made his brothers seem less sadistic in their ways with her. She had that tantalising innocence about her but also something far more. Something they had began to cherish and hold dear. She was able to reach past their inner walls, virtually becoming bonded.

He was deeply curious about this girl. There was no mistaken anymore that Misaki was no ordinary human. Why else would someone be after her? Yes, Reiji knew that there was something or someone after the girl. Though, he did not know who or why they were after her. But he did have the sneaking suspicion that they were the very reason that they could not feed off of her.

He had already figured out that the 'spell' on the girl was no spell at all. It was a curse on which was taken from dark arts. It was a blood curse and he was still unable to break it without the blood of the person who had cursed her. Without knowing who exactly the person was, this has proven quite difficult. And he felt that there was more to it then simply what Akane had informed then. It was the very reason why he had yet to tell of his findings to the others. He also did not want to accidentally give too much information to those idiots. There was too much risk if the person was watching their every move. He had to keep this to himself… for now.

His eyes darkened as he stared deeply into his little experiments on his desk in deep thought. He had known for a while now that something wasn't quite right about the human girl. For one, she brought an air of calm around her. Whenever his brothers were around her, they felt their demonic side feel as if it were content in her presence. Of course, bloodlust was still very much there when it came to her. They all wanted a taste. They were lured to Yui's blood because of her sweet scent and would became crazed. With Misaki it was different. Her blood called to them. It was as if it was a soft lullaby, promising complete bliss. But that damn curse only delayed that. Could it be that the curse was created to prevent them from tasting her blood? And in that case, why? What was so special about her blood? What would happen if they were to drink it?

"Tsk," he bit back as he threw his books to the ground in a fit of rage. Why could he figure it out? What was he missing? Whoever was out there that was after their Misaki was only toying with them. What were they waiting for? What was their plan? What were they up to?

He heard a soft knock on his door that caused him to get out of his thoughts. He could hear the soft rhythm of Misaki's heartbeat through the door. Her scent, sweet cherry blossoms, filled his senses.

"Reiji-kun? Are you alright?" came Misaki's worried voice.

He began to relax from hearing her voice, something she seemed to be good at doing, "You can come in, Misaki-chan." He remained in his calm demeanor as he began to pick up the books that were on the ground. He heard the door open and shut, his senses picking up her scent even more. He had to close his eyes to enjoy them. "Did you need something?"

"No. I was just worried about you," she said with honestly. It was something he respected about the girl. She was honest and mostly well-mannered. Only when she was pissed would she fall from being respectful. "You've been hiding in your room more lately. Is something wrong?"

He let himself sigh as he finished putting the last book back onto his desk before turning to look at the human. She did look rather worried about him. It was amusing to see her that way. She would worry about him and his brothers more than herself. His eyes wandered over her frame. There wasn't anything really striking about the girl. She was thin and a little shorter than her sister. She was more maturely grown up in the chest area though. Her hair was a deep brown like a forest. But it was her eyes that popped out the most. They were a grey-silver that shone in the moonlight. Reiji wasn't all that displeased with her appearance though. She had a strange attraction to her.

Her head tilted in curiosity and worry when he didn't respond, "Reiji-kun?"

The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He smirked at her as he walked closer to her, "Is that really why you came here?" He decided to play with her a little. There was no harm in entertaining himself a little.

She puffed up her cheeks and rolled her eyes, "Is it so hard for you to be honest with me? You have been hiding something. I just have a feeling…" She pouted her lips as she let her sentence trail off.

Reiji pushed his glasses up with fingers, brushing his bangs back, "What if I have just been thinking about you?" He remained serious as he spoke to her. But he was clearly teasing her. He smirked down at her as he saw her cheeks flush and her heart quicken.

"I should go," she said quickly. Before she could slipped away from him, he took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer to his own body.

"Does it bother you that I think about you?" he asked her, enjoying her struggling in his hold. He knew that she had begun to get closer to one particular brother but that didn't stop him from being entertained. He wondered what his brother would do if he knew what he was doing right now. He used his other gloved hand to place it under her chin to pull her head up. She looked up at him with shocked eyes. "You should see your face right now. Are you afraid of me like a prey should be?" His eyes bore into hers as if looking into the deepest corners of her mind.

"No," she let out in a whisper. "But this isn't right."

Her words caught him off guard. She always seemed to surprise him. To surprise all of them. He slowly let her go and watched as she stepped away from him a little.

"I see. So your feelings for him have grown, haven't they?" Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red than before and he had his answer. "How amusing. A human that has feelings for a vampire." He let out a short amused laugh.

"What is really bothering you, Reiji-kun?" she questioned him once again, not letting it go.

He smiled the tiniest of a smile, something he hardly ever did, "You truly are something else." He let out a sigh, patting her head, "It is nothing for you to be concerned about for the moment." He witnessed as she pouted like a child, amusing him further.

"You are such a butt," she let out before leaving him to his thoughts once again but not before saying, "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to," and sent him a smile.

Truly, Misaki was a very peculiar girl. He understood why his brothers held affections for the girl. She was like the brilliant moon that shone to light up their darkest parts. Not to mention she was quick to read them. Reiji knew he had to be careful around her. He didn't want her meddling in his research until he found something they could use against this unknown threat. He would figure it out. He will eliminate the threat to his family. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **A/N: OH~ Reiji is quite the tease! Now you all know that he IS trying to figure shit out like we all are. Be does know that someone is after our dear little Misaki. And he is already aware that it's a curse and not a spell. All he is missing to break it is the blood of the one who cast it. What exactly is the curse? Can he break it in time?**

 **AND THE PLOT THICKENS!**


	20. Terror

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. But my updates will take longer then usual from now on. I do have two jobs now and I life to live lol Sorry! But I will try to update as often as possible.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **VampireSiren - Isn't he? Gah. XD he frustrates me.**

 **Guest - AWWW happy you like it.**

 **Lilly2910 - In regards to your review. I know that Raito's name is Laito as english dubbed. But I wanted to do something different and keep the Japanese spelling instead.**

 **wintersnowtiger - I'm so glad you love it. I kinda ship her with everyone too at this point. Put the key routes are Kanato and Subaru. Though, I am thinking of writing one-shots where Misaki is set up with different brothers! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: This chapter gives you more hints ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Terror**

 **(Both Routes)**

I stared at the terrifying sight before me with eyes wide and mouth covered by my shaking hands. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I kept shaking from everything I saw before me. This just couldn't be read, could it? There was a lump in my throat as I stood there, helpless to do anything. What had I done?

"Misaki," I heard several voices call me name in anguish. My heart tightened in my chest as the pain kept getting worst.

"Why?" I heard Yui's voice question me weakly.

I shook my head, holding on to my body as if I were to break at any moment, "I-I didn't… It wasn't…" My voice cracked as I choked back tears. I fell to my knees as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why did you… do this?" I heard Ruki ask me. I shook my head, closing my eyes shut. I didn't want to see them that way anymore.

"What the… fuck did we do to y-you?" Ayato added, coughing up the blood that had clogged through his chest.

I shook my head as my hands attempted to pull out my hair. I was choking on so many tears, "I'm sorry. So… sorry." I hiccuped as I rocked myself. The only image that kept coming back to my mind was the blood drenched floor of my friends and family. They were all lying in their own pool of blood. They were clinging to life but I knew that no matter what, they weren't going to survive this night.

"Misaki…" I heard the whisper of the one a loved most in this world. I shook some more. The pain I felt for taking his life was becoming too much to bare.

"You can't all die! I can't…" I cried and choked some more on my words, "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I stop it? I'm a monster."

I heard a chuckle from behind me and a hand placed on my shoulder, "There is nothing you can do, my love. This is always what was to happen. Your love is a curse. You love can only be for me." I felt the despair in my chest from his words. I had to love a real monster. He was the darkness that swallowed you up. There was no stopping him now. "If the person you love most in your heart is not me. They will end up with the same fate as them. You may as well give your heart to me now." I let my hands fall from my face, limply to my side. I looked at my dying friends before me as their eyes looked at me with pain, betrayal and sadness. "You are always meant to be mine."

I was vaguely listening to the monster at my back. My eyes wondered as I looked in the eyes of the man I had grown to love. The man who had kissed me, given me attention, affection he didn't even know he had in him. The man who had finally broken the curse and taken the first sip of my blood only for it to be a curse we all weren't ready for. This curse was a double edge sword. I was never meant to be with him.

"I love you…" I whispered through to him.

I heard the monster sigh behind me, "What will get through to you? You cannot be with a vampire. You are meant to be mine!" I didn't wince as I kept my eyes to the one person I had wanted to give my all to. "Fine. I will have your heart this way then." I felt a stabbing feeling in my chest as I took a sharp intake of breath. I knew what was going to happen next as he tore out my beating heart from my chest.

 **(Kanato's Route)**

I gasped awake in my bed, sweat dripping from my tear stained face. My heart was beating so fast from the nightmare I just had. My body was still shaking as I pulled the blankets off my body, deciding to take a bath to calm my nerves.

I tried to keep my body from trembling in the bubble bath I had put together for myself. But it was as if the fear wouldn't leave my body. I just kept thinking of them all in a pool of blood. I kept seeing Kanato looking at me with those sad eyes of his. He was so out of reach to me. I had inflicted him with so much pain.

I closed my eyes shut as I wondered how I could even possibly ever dream about hurting any of them like that, especially Kanato. What did that dream mean? What curse? I felt like this nightmare was trying to tell me something very important. Did it mean that if I fell in love with a vampire, that I'd have to kill him? I shook my head of the thought. Why would me loving someone mean I would have to kill them? It just didn't make any sense.

After my bath and changing in my room, I walked in the halls in a daze until I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around slowing to see a sleepy looking Kanato without Teddy staring at me with confusion.

"What are you doing, Misa-chan?" his voice broke something inside of me. Without any warning, I had flung myself in his arms in a tight and desperate hug. "Misa-chan?"

I just kept my arms tightly around his neck, "Please just let me hold you like this, Kanato." I had dropped the honorific in my state of desperation to be close to the man I loved. I couldn't deny it anymore. I loved Kanato more than I had thought possible. I felt relief as I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist. The comfort that it brought me felt warm. I had relaxed in contentment in his arms. I had never felt more safe then when I was with him.

After some time, I pulled apart but only slightly to smile up at him. He looked my in the eyes with curiosity. "Have I ever told you how much I like hugging you?" I asked him, honestly. He shook his head. I smiled, softly, "Well, I do. I'd never let you go." His facial features soften at my words. I placed my head in his chest, "I never want to leave your side."

"Misaki," I heard him say my name, catching my attention. I looked up only for soft lips to touch mine in a soft kiss. My heart started to beat faster. Was it alright for me to be doing this? What if my love for Kanato did put him in danger? Could I live with myself if it did? I had to make a decision and quickly. If my nightmare really was trying to tell me that the one I loved would die because of it, should I really let Kanato into that pain? He pulled away from the kiss we shared, "You are mine, Misaki. No one else will have you."

I placed my hands on his cheeks, his facial features softening again. How I wished it was that easy. I felt pain my heart as I looked at him. I brought his head down so that our foreheads touched. "I don't want to give myself to anyone else," I let my honest words fall from my lips as I closed my eyes and kissed him deeply. The only one I wanted to give my beating heart to was Kanato.

 **(Subaru's Route)**

I sat up in my bed with a gasp. That was one really fucked up nightmare I just had. I couldn't believe what had happened in it. As if I could or would ever hurt the Sakamaki's or Mukami's. They meant the world to me now. They were my closest friends and dare I say like a family to me. Even that damn Kou.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the horrible thoughts of them lying in their own blood. I felt sick to my stomach. There was something wrong with that nightmare. It had felt so damn real. I tried and tried to stop myself from shaking but nothing would make it stop. I pulled my blankets off of my body. I left the warmth of my bed to go see someone I was so very desperate to see at the moment.

` I took a deep breath before knocking softly on his door, hoping he wouldn't be too pissed off from me waking him from his beauty sleep. My heart was beating fast against my chest in anxiety. What was I doing here? This is a mistake. He will be so angry at me.

The door flung open before I could finish processing my thoughts, "What the fuck do you want?" Subaru's grumpy voice filled the hall as I stood there wondering why I had that bright idea to wake him up. His eyes narrowed at me and then he sighed after a few minutes, "What is it?"

I blinked in surprise. He sounded somewhat concerned. I blushed in embarrassment as I looked at the floor, "I uh. I had a nightmare…"

He was silent for a few seconds, "And? What do you want me to do about it?" I looked up at him. My eyes traveled up his bare chest. Realizing his state of undress, I blushed some more.

I bit my lip, "I just didn't want to be alone." I was being honest. I really didn't want to be on my own after having that nightmare. I wanted to be near him. Why was it that he made me feel so damn safe when all he did was push me away?

He combed back his hair back as he sighed in what I thought was annoyance, "You can't stay here."

I frowned, feeling hurt, "Oh."

He looked away and muttered, "Annoying girl." Which caused me to frown some more but before I could leave he moved forward, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. I tilted my head to the side. He smirked at me, "Just to be clear. I'm not doing this for you." I opened my mouth to question him but he suddenly pulled me to his chest. I felt the jolt of being teleported to a new place. He let go of my body and I looked around me to see the sights of my bedroom. He brought me back to my room? He pulled the blankets down and looked at me, "Get in."

I furrowed my brows, "What?"

He sent me a glare, "Just get in like a good girl. I'm not in the mood to play. I want to fucking sleep." Jeez, Subaru was very cranky if he didn't get his sleep.

I rolled my eyes as I moved to go lay myself underneath the covers. I saw him move to do the same. I blinked. Was he really going to spend the rest of his sleep with me? "What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Turn around," he ordered me. I wanted to protest but I didn't want to test the sleepy Subaru's patience and turned around. I felt his arm wrap itself around my waist and I was pulled closer to his chest. My heart started beating faster and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"S-Subaru...What?" I tried to ask in my embarrassment.

"Just shut up and sleep. Nothing will happen to you now," he said in his grumpy voice. But I couldn't help but smile. He may act like he didn't care but he did. He just had a hard time showing it. Him cuddling with me after my nightmare in order to 'protect' me was his way to show me he cared. I felt oddly warm in his embrace.

It was this moment that reminded me way I had gone to him. He was always there for me in the worst times. He always seemed to comfort me in his own way. He was the first person I thought about when I was scared because he made me feel so safe. The little things he did made me feel something deeper then I had ever felt before. Could it really be that I loved him like in my nightmare? Had I really fallen for him so deeply? I closed my eyes, relaxing in his embrace. There was no one else I wanted by my side.

I took the hand that was tucked under my stomach and moved it to my chest. Entwining my fingers on top of his hand. I hope he could feel my heart beating against his palm. Because it was beating for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Misaki has finally realized her feelings for the brothers. Now, when will they? What will happen when they do? Stay tuned!**


	21. Bonus 4 : The Monster

**A/N: Sorry guys for the very late update. Just been busy with two jobs and other things... Also, we are nearing the end of the story now. I hope you guys like the little insight I'm giving you this chapter. Thank you all very much for the support! Enjoy!**

 **Bonus 4**

 **The Monster**

 **(Both Routes)**

 **3rd POV**

It's been thousands of years of unrequited love. Even fabricating a love curse wasn't enough for him to get the prize he had sought after for so long. He has killed her so many times, just so he could start over with her reincarnation. Thus far, he had not been any where close to getting her heart. Why was this? She had been creating for the sole purpose to be his and his alone. Yet, she had left him to wonder in Eden in solitude. There had never been more suffering than the moment she had tore out his heart and walked out on him. Of course, this was all metaphorically speaking. All that she had done is leave the man who she had deemed unworthy of her affection and her power. She had taken his pride as a man. The man's name was Adam.

Adam sat on his throne, hands in a tight fist as he reminisced about his first past life. It was the very first time she had rejected him and made him out to be a fool. Yet, he could not stop on his quest to reclaim what was rightfully his. He wanted her heart and he shall have it. It had been hundreds of past lives for himself. Until he had found a way to claim the immortality he had been once offered in his first past life. He no longer wanted to be reborn. No. He wanted to walk the earth in his all of his glory. No longer bound to pass through puberty.

It was just his luck that a few centuries ago he had found a genie. Even more to his luck, he had claimed the heart of that genie. Forever bonding her heart to his service. He, of course, used her for immortality and to restore some of his powers as Adam. But she could not give him his full power. Only if he was made whole again with his other half could he ever be at full power. So, he placed upon his other half a terrible curse. If she were to love and be loved by another man…

Adam chuckled darkly as he remembered her terrible fate if she were to fall for another. It was wicked of him to ruin the one he claimed to love in such a way. But he was riddled in selfish desires. No matter how long it would take. No matter how many times she had to die and be reborn. He would have her.

" _You are not worthy to be by my side."_ Her words echoed through his mind, taunting him. He snared at the memory. " _You know nothing of love."_ He closed his eyes with a smirk. He knew nothing of love? Wasn't the very fact that he didn't give up on her not enough? She was all that he desired. Was that not love? He would show her how deep his love had gone.

"My Lord Adam," he heard the voice of his genie pet reach him. He could hear her hesitation and fear. His smirk only grew. "...Please release me."

His smirked dropped as he opened his dark eyes to look at the fibble genie in front of him. She was looking up at him from her position on her knees at his feet.

"Tsk," he let out. "And why would I do that?"

She looked down to the ground, "You have everything you could wish for-" She gripped her chest in pain.

"I do not have her yet. Do I?" he placed his head on one of his hands, "I have a throne but no queen. How am I going to claim this world without her at my side?"

"You cannot force someone into loving you," she declared with a glare. "How would she ever love a monster like you!" Adam remained silent for some time.

"You did."

Akane looked away in shame and regret, "I was easily fooled. But Misaki is… She knows the secrets of the heart."

Adam clicked his tongue, "Then perhaps it is time for me to make my move."

She looked up with a shocked face, "Y-you don't mean… that…"

Adam laughed darkly, "Why yes. Let the little vampires drink her blood." He leaned back in his throne, "What do you believe will happen once they drink her blood?" His lips twisted in a cruel smile, "Did you believe it would save her?"

Akane looked bewildered, "But you said that-"

He cut her off, "I know what I said. I told you what you needed to hear." He looked to his side, "I am a man of deception after all."

Akane sat in confusion, "But the curse… You said it was so that they wouldn't find out who she was. And you didn't want her sullied by them."

"It was all a clever ruse," he closed his eyes in wicked delight. "I had you tell them that the only one who could drink her blood was the one who claimed her heart."

Akane finally clicked into his evil scheme, "You want them to fight over her. If they were to do that…"

"It would make it far easier for me to save her," he added, "The perfect setup for a girl to fall for her savior. Wouldn't you say?" He smiled down at her, "I am getting excited just thinking about it."

"You are disgusting. To make a wedge that deep in the relationship of the vampires-"

"It's easy, really. They didn't seem all that close to begin with. And who cares about those monsters anyway? They will all die soon anyway."

Akane remained quiet for a few minutes, "What about the curse?"

"Ah, yes. There is still a curse. But it will be far much better if you see it for yourself." He let out a dark laugh as he sunk back down his chair. Adam sat smugly on his throne thinking about the events that were to come. It was almost time for him to finally have what was rightfully his. And those damn bloodsuckers would get what was coming to them. He didn't just do everything in his power to fail now. He had tore away Misaki's perfectly happy family, sending her into a world of suffering. He had been the one to set the stage of this little story. It was a love story after all. His love story of how he had never given up on his love. How he had done so much to be with her. And in every love story, they get the girl.


	22. Who I Am?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. :) Sorry for the late update.**

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Guest - Happy you like the story :)**

 **Guest - Yeah. Adam has gotten very crazy over the years. Glad you enjoy the story.**

 **Taenavia - Oh wow! Thank you so much. I am so glad you like this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for all your comments! Adam is a terrible character. I made him so he is completely unlikable. He lost his humanity a long time ago. And you are on the same page with his plan. If that were to happen, there would be broken hearts for sure. But the plan is quite at its peak yet ;)**

 **PS: This chapter is pretty similar route wise. But there are changes since its two different boys. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read that Author's Note at the end. It gives you some much anticipated news.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Who Am I?**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

"For fuck sakes. I have had it!" Ayato yelled angrily as he lost at the card game we were all playing together. The redhead really did not like to lose. His fragile ego kept on getting bruised.

I laughed, "Aw. Come on Yato-kun. It's just a game." I grinned at him as he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a small child. His childish behaviour only served to make me laugh more. The others all had an individual smile on their faces. It was nice that we could all play a game together. It made my heart feel warm.

"Misa-chan," I heard Kanato say my name from his spot beside me. I looked up and smiled at him. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink but he managed to softly smile back at me. It had been a few weeks now since I had spent the night with Kanato. Nothing perverted had happened, so get your minds out of the gutter! But it had gotten us closer. It had come to the point that I didn't remember how I had survived without being by his side. Sure, he was difficult to handle sometimes but I adored him even through that.

"Can we continue the game?" Ruki questioned from his chair. I had started inviting the Mukami brothers to come play with his. They had become some of my closest friends now. Of course, it was hard to get them to warm up to each other at first. But soon enough, everyone was at least somewhat tolerant of each other. It made me feel so happy that everyone was finally getting a long.

I looked up at Ruki and nodded my head, "Sure-" I was cut short when we all hear a meow close by.

"Eh?" Kou let out. He looked at Yui who was next to her, "Was that you Neko-chan?"

"Huh?" Yui let out, confused. "Me?"

"Meow," I heard again as a black cat jumped onto my lap.

"A kitten?" Raito asked with what sounded like curiosity and confusion.

"How did it get in here?" Ayato added in as all the brothers looked at the black cat that had curled up in my lap.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Reiji replied with his suspicious face.

I looked down at the cat in my lap and noticed its red ribbon around its neck. My eyes widened as I picked it up and raised it in front of my face to look at it.

"Meow?" I blinked at it as it looked at me with a tilted head. We both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Do you know this cat?" Shu asked me.

I nodded my head, "I think so. I think this is the cat I used to hang out with when I was on the streets. He was my best friend. Kuro?" Just as I spoke the cats name there was a 'poof' and suddenly I was cuddled by a child in my arms.

"Nyah! Mistress! You remembered me. I am so pleased. I missed you so much! Nyan~," the little boy in my arms kept rubbing his head against my chest. He looked to be about six years old.

"Mistress?" I questioned him as I looked down at him.

"A familiar?" Reiji questioned. "An interesting one at that. I sensed nothing unusual about the cat until he transformed into his humanoid form."

"I hadn't sense anything either," Ruki agreed as I looked at the other brothers nod their heads as well, watching the boy in my arms. Kanato looked angry at the boy but refrained himself for my benefit. "Do you know this boy?"

I shook my head, "No. I haven't seen-"

"Liar!" the boy yelled as he looked up at me, "You gave me life!" There was suddenly tension in the room. My cheeks had turned red and how he said that.

"Bunny-chan, is there something you need to tell us?" Raito asked me with a smirk.

"Oi! I didn't know you had a kid, Mellons," Ayato added with his own smirk. I was speechless. There was no way that I had given life to a kid! I think I would have remembered that.

"How old are you, kid?" Yuma asked the little one.

He turned around and grinned cheekily at the brothers, "I'm over two thousand years old!" The kid crossed his arms, "I am older then all of you vampires."

"Wait," I let out causing everyone to look at me again. I spoke to the child, "I'm only 16. I couldn't have given life to you."

He blinked in confusion and lost his grin as he looked at me, "Don't you remember, Mistress? Hasn't your memories come back yet?"

"Memories?" I asked as well as some of the others at the same time.

He nodded his head as he gracefully jumped up and landed on the table that was in the centre of all of us. The kid had black hair and cat ears on his head. His clothes were black and red, almost like a school uniform, and a tail was wagging freely from behind him. He was so cute. He stood as he spoke directly at me, "Yes. Your memories. You should have gotten them back now. From you previous lives." I sat there shocked at what he spoke.

"Are you saying that my sister is a reincarnation?" Yui asked, sounding oddly smart as I couldn't even find my words.

The boy clapped his hands and smiled, "Uh huh! And I have been by her side for every past life! Because it is my duty to protect my mistress from harm!" His face dropped, "But I-" He looked so sad as his head bowed. His little hands tightened, "I haven't been strong enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

He looked up with tears in his eyes, "You always die!" He sniffled as he continued, "You even died once when you were just a kid. Before you weren't even old enough to remember who you are."

I took his small hand into mine as I smiled up at him, "It's alright. I am still here. Aren't I?"

He looked at me and nodded, "You are the same as always." He stopped crying and smiled once again at me. "You were always bright like the sun. I remember when you saved me. You gave me life again when I was just a small little kitten about to die."

"You say she gave you life," Reiji cut in. Everyone turning their attention to him as he spoke, "How is that possible when she is human?"

"Human?" the boy questioned. He looked back at me, "You really can't remember?" I shook my head at him. He looked disappoint before he brightened up again, "My name is Kuro. I was a little black kitten that was lost and dying about two thousand years ago. You were about fifteen years old by then when you met me. I thought you were an angel coming to take me away but instead you gave me a new form and immortality." There was silence in the room as everyone kept staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't remember any of that. Was this real? "I've been by your side ever since! Well…" he paused, "Except for when you have died and I have to look for your reincarnated body. Every time you reach thirteen years old your memories have come back." His head tilted to the side, "I wonder why you can't remember this time." Then he mumbled in thought, "Could it be Adam's doing?"

"Adam?" the Mukami's questioned.

Kuro turned to them, "You know him? He is one scary guy. And he keeps killing my mistress over and over again." He shook his head, "You shouldn't trust him even if he help create humanity. He doesn't care about it at all."

"Are you speaking of Adam from the story of the Garden of Eden?" Reiji asked him.

"Umm," Kuro's ears flopped down, "Yes. He was one of the first creation. He is so powerful. I hadn't been able to protect my mistress from him."

"Does that mean that Misaki is the true Eve?" Yui asked with her eyes wide in shock.

"The True Eve..." Ruki whispered out.

"My Mistress is-"

 **(Subaru's Route)**

"For fuck sakes. I have had it!" Ayato yelled angrily as he lost at the card game we were all playing together. The redhead really did not like to lose. His fragile ego kept on getting bruised.

I laughed, "Aw. Come on Yato-kun. It's just a game. And it's your own fault that you suck so much at this." I grinned at him as he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a small child. His childish behaviour only served to make me laugh more. I loved to tease him. The others all had an individual smile on their faces. It was nice that we could all play a game together. It made my heart feel warm.

"Misaki," I heard Subaru say my name from his spot beside me. I looked up and smiled at him. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he looked away. "It's nothing. Nevermind." It had been a few weeks now since I had spent the night with Subaru. I hadn't felt anywhere safer then by his side. I felt like I could do anything with him. We had gotten us closer since then. He would sometimes spend the night in my room. He wasn't rushing me either, which I was thankful for. I had become somewhat dependent on his strange affection. He was like a drug I wanted more and more of. I just wanted to keep getting closer to him.

"Can we continue the game?" Ruki questioned from his chair. I had started inviting the Mukami brothers to come play with his. They had become some of my closest friends now. Of course, it was hard to get them to warm up to each other at first. But soon enough, everyone was at least somewhat tolerant of each other. It made me feel so happy that everyone was finally getting a long.

I looked up at Ruki and nodded my head, "Sure-" I was cut short when we all hear a meow close by.

"Eh?" Kou let out. He looked at Yui who was next to her, "Was that you Neko-chan?"

"Huh?" Yui let out, confused. "Me?"

"Meow," I heard again as a black cat jumped onto my lap.

"A kitten?" Raito asked with what sounded like curiosity and confusion.

"How did it get in here?" Ayato added in as all the brothers looked at the black cat that had curled up in my lap.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Reiji replied with his suspicious face.

I looked down at the cat in my lap and noticed its red ribbon around its neck. My eyes widened as I picked it up and raised it in front of my face to look at it.

"Meow?" I blinked at it as it looked at me with a tilted head. We both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Do you know this cat?" Shu asked me.

I nodded my head, "I think so. I think this is the cat I used to hang out with when I was on the streets. He was my best friend. Kuro?" Just as I spoke the cats name there was a 'poof' and suddenly I was cuddled by a child in my arms.

"Nyah! Mistress! You remembered me. I am so pleased. I missed you so much! Nyan~," the little boy in my arms kept rubbing his head against my chest. He looked to be about six years old.

"Mistress?" I questioned him as I looked down at him.

"A familiar?" Reiji questioned. "An interesting one at that. I sensed nothing unusual about the cat until he transformed into his humanoid form."

"I hadn't sense anything either," Ruki agreed as I looked at the other brothers nod their heads as well, watching the boy in my arms. Subaru looked like he wanted to pry the boy off of me but one look at me and he looked away with a deep, agitated sigh. He was just so protective of me. It was cute but sometimes it would get out of hand. At least now he started understanding when to back off. "Do you know this boy?"

I shook my head, "No. I haven't seen-"

"Liar!" the boy yelled as he looked up at me, "You gave me life!" There was suddenly tension in the room. My cheeks had turned red and how he said that. Please, don't give them the wrong idea.

"Bunny-chan, is there something you need to tell us?" Raito asked me with a smirk. My prays were left unanswered.

"Oi! I didn't know you had a kid, Mellons," Ayato added with his own smirk. I was speechless. There was no way that I had given life to a kid! I think I would have remembered that.

"How old are you, kid?" Yuma asked the little one in my arms.

He turned around and grinned cheekily at the brothers, "I'm over two thousand years old!" The kid crossed his arms, "I am older then all of you vampires. That makes me your superior."

"Ah? You are annoying, brat," Subaru added as he glared at the boy. I sighed as his jealous side was showing again.

The kid snuck his tongue out, "My mistress won't choose you to mate with her. I will not allow it!." Subaru clenched his teeth and his fists but I had a realization. And I really did not want to go into the whole mating comment thing. Hell no. The kid shouldn't be talking about that.

"Wait," I let out causing everyone to look at me again and stopping the two from fighting. I spoke to the child, "I'm only 16. I couldn't have given life to you."

He blinked in confusion and lost his grin as he looked at me, "Don't you remember, Mistress? Hasn't your memories come back yet?"

"Memories?" I asked as well as some of the others at the same time.

He nodded his head as he gracefully jumped up and landed on the table that was in the centre of all of us. The kid had black hair and cat ears on his head. His clothes were black and red, almost like a school uniform, and a tail was wagging freely from behind him. He was so cute. He stood as he spoke directly at me, "Yes. Your memories. You should have gotten them back now. From you previous lives." I sat there shocked at what he spoke.

"Are you saying that my sister is a reincarnation?" Yui asked, sounding oddly smart as I couldn't even find my words.

The boy clapped his hands and smiled, "Uh huh! And I have been by her side for every past life! Because it is my duty to protect my mistress from harm!" His face dropped, "But I-" He looked so sad as his head bowed. His little hands tightened, "I haven't been strong enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

He looked up with tears in his eyes, "You always die!" He sniffled as he continued, "You even died once when you were just a kid. Before you weren't even old enough to remember who you are."

I took his small hand into mine as I smiled up at him, "It's alright. I am still here. Aren't I?"

He looked at me and nodded, "You are the same as always." He stopped crying and smiled once again at me. "You were always bright like the sun. I remember when you saved me. You gave me life again when I was just a small little kitten about to die."

"You say she gave you life," Reiji cut in. Everyone turning their attention to him as he spoke, "How is that possible when she is human?"

"Human?" the boy questioned. He looked back at me, "You really can't remember?" I shook my head at him. He looked disappoint before he brightened up again, "My name is Kuro. I was a little black kitten that was lost and dying about two thousand years ago. You were about fifteen years old by then when you met me. I thought you were an angel coming to take me away but instead you gave me a new form and immortality." There was silence in the room as everyone kept staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't remember any of that. Was this real? "I've been by your side ever since! Well…" he paused, "Except for when you have died and I have to look for your reincarnated body. Every time you reach thirteen years old your memories have come back." His head tilted to the side, "I wonder why you can't remember this time." Then he mumbled in thought, "Could it be Adam's doing?"

"Who's Adam?" Subaru asked him.

Kuro turned to him, forgetting that they dislike each other, "He is one scary guy. And he keeps killing my mistress over and over again." He shook his head, "You shouldn't trust him even if he help create humanity. He doesn't care about it at all." He looked at me, "All he cares about is you." I couldn't help but think about how wrong that sounded. If you cared about someone, you wouldn't kill them. Or even keep killing them.

"Are you speaking of Adam from the story of the Garden of Eden?" Reiji asked him.

"Umm," Kuro's ears flopped down, "Yes. He was one of the first creation. He is so powerful. I haven't been able to protect my mistress from him."

"Does that mean that Misaki is the Eve?" Yui asked with her eyes wide in shock.

"My Mistress is-"

* * *

 **A/N: We are almost at the show down. But first the first drink of blood, Misaki's troubling past comes back to haunt her and she meets the man that has attempted to take all of her happiness away - Adam. Misaki will have a hard road ahead.**

Question: Who do you think will drink Misaki's blood?


	23. Save Them

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 18. This chapter is going to be different. Last chapter, both routes were really similar. This one... Is different. Although they are going in similar direction, they are different. I don't want to spoil anything so you will have to read to understand. Also, I am thinking of making a Shu Route once I am done with Kanato's and Subaru's. Let me know what you think.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dark Rose Charm - Wow! Thank you so much for taking the time to not only read my story but review on every chapter. I really appreciate it. I am happy you like my OC character and that it has two routes. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other ones that follow. It'll be a... traumatic event to say the least. Be prepared ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Save Them**

 **(Kanato's Route)**

"My Mistress is-" just as he was about to say it out loud, there was a loud sound of cynical laughter from where the pool table was. I turned my neck to see someone I hadn't seen in years. My teeth clenched as I saw the woman that had given me such grief. Her long black hair was in an elegant up do. Her blue eyes glared a hole inside of me even with that glossed smile of her. She looked good, as if she were a lady. But how had she gotten in here without the guys noticing? What was she even doing here? So many questions kept popping in my mind. But only one sentence was stronger than the others. **What should I do?** "It's you…" By the way Kuro's voice traced off, he knew full well who this woman was. I could hear the fear and shock in his voice. No doubt, he did not think she would come.

"You? Who's the old hag?" Ayato questioned with a bit in his words.

"It is rather rude to invite yourself in," Reiji added in. I was too lost, looking down on my lap to notice what everyone was doing and their expressions. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself together after not seeing her for so long.

She clicked her tongue, "Is it rude to come visit my poor little darling daughter?" I could feel eyes all on me. I kept my face down, all I could feel was the shame from my past. "Oh my. Did my little pumpkin not tell you all handsome young men about me?"

"You're the woman who hurt my Misa-chan," I heard Kanato say to her, anger in his voice. I was happy he was beside me at this moment. Facing her alone wasn't an option for me.

"Huh?" she let out with a sigh, "Is that what she told you?" There was a pause until she let out a humourless laugh, "My my. You always knew how to wrap men around your pretty little fingers, didn't you? What a naughty girl." She made it sound like it was a compliment but i knew better. Her words were laced with venom. I was choking on the poison. "Can you not even look at your mother?"

"Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you, you old hag," Ayato said before he started coughing, "What the-?" He started choking as if he couldn't breath anymore. My eyes snapped up to look at him. His arms were at his throat as if trying to get an invisible assailant to stop him from choking.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui screamed in panic, at his side trying to comfort him.

"D-damn...it…" he looked as if he were struggling.

I turned my eyes on my mother and stood up from the couch to face her. She wore a deep smirk on her lips, "What are you doing to him, mother?"

She pirked a perfect brow up at me, "Me? I don't know what you can possibly mean. I am right here."

"Bullshit. There's no way you could have sneak up here if… if you…" I trailed off.

"If I were still human?" she finished the sentenced for me. She shrugged her shoulders and sat herself down on the pool table, as if she were right at home. "Perhaps, I made a deal with the devil. Who knows?" She finally let go of the hold she had on Ayato. "It isn't much fun to hurt such handsome men."

"Is this really your mother?" Kou asked me. I nodded my head, knowing he was looking at me. "I think you win."

"Now is not the time for that," Reiji added.

"I agree," Ruki added with a clench in his jaw. "Can anyone even move?"

I tilted my head to the side and turned my side to him, "What do you mean?" He was about to answer but Reiji beat him to it.

"It appears that none of us can move our bodies, merely our heads and hands. With the exception of you and Yui."

I turned my head back at my mother who seemed so pleased with herself, "What did you do?"

She let out a laugh, "How does it feel to have the men you are so fond of be my puppets?" She turned her head to the side and lend her chin on her delicate looking hand, "Shall I have them kill each other?" I clenched my jaw. "Or perhaps I should have them to myself? Hmm. Which one do you love the most, my little dove?" I took a few steps forward to try to shield them from her.

"What are you?" I heard Ruki ask her. Her eyes shifted to him for a second and she let out a sigh.

"I was human once…" she looked as though she thought back to a fond memory. "I had the love of my life and we had just gotten a beautiful little girl. My little dove…" Her eyes then turned cold, "And then he left. Thinking that she was not his." She looked at me with hatred, "It is all your fault that the love of my life left me. It is your fault I lost my love and turned into a Fallen."

"A fallen?" Yui whispered out.

"My heart fell into darkness. And he turned me into what I am now."

"He turned you into a monster!" Kuro yelled out, finally snapping out. "A fallen human is a terrible being that shouldn't exist anymore! It is forbidden!"

"A monster, you say?" she asked and then laughed, "Ah, but I am not the really monster in this room am I?" There was silence, "And I am not even talking about the vampires in this room either." She looked me dead in the eye, "You are the real monster."

"Misa-chan…" Kanato whispered from beside me. I knew that he wanted to help, but somehow she had a hold on them.

"What do you want?" I finally asked her.

"I thought I raised you to be smart enough to know," she said to me as she got up and started to walk towards me. "I want your heart. And then I will be granted whatever I want. I could have your father back."

"My heart?"

"Don't, Mistress! She must be working for Adam! He must of turned her into a Fallen. A powerful one! If you give her your heart… then the world…" his words trailed off as he fell forward onto the table, making all the cards scatter around him to the floor.

"Kuro!" I said as I moved to check on him. I could hear his breaths, letting me know that he was just asleep. I turned and glared at the woman who had given me life with a heated glare, "What did you do to him?!" She merely laughed and covered her sinister smile with the back her hand, as if to taunt me.

"Fallen…" I heard Reiji's voice say the words. "It is not possible."

I turned my attention to him, seeing his curious eyes look at her with thoughtful look, "Do you know about Fallens, Reiji-kun?" He pursed his lips as he was analysing her with his gaze.

"You should seek me out for that answer," he finally said and turned his eyes to me.

I furrowed my brows, "Isn't that what I am doing?"

"You were always not the brightest child," she whispered in my ear, causing me to jump at her now close proximity. Her hands snaked around my neck, "Wake up." I felt the air leave my lungs as she choked me with her bare hands. My eyes stung with tears as I felt myself suffocate. I didn't understand. What was going on.

"It is important that you remember this dream," I heard Ruki's voice say.

"Seek me out," Reiji added.

"We are all counting on you," I heard a new voice say. I didn't recognize the voice as it spoke, "Misaki, the fate of the ones you love and humanity rests in your hands. I have given you some guidance. Now it is time for you to remember who you are and to wake up." I felt as if my body was set on fire as I started to fade from the lack of air. The voice… Maybe it was familiar. Where had I heard it before?

"Wake up, Misa-chan," I heard Kanato's voice call out to me. He felt so far away. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. All I wanted was to be by his side. Why this now?

"Wake up!" everyone yelled in unison.

I shot up in bed as I took in much needed breaths. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself and my rapid heart beat. My wide eyes scanned my surroundings to see that I was in my room and the sun was peeking into it. Had it all been some strange dream? Did that mean that Kuro didn't exist? I shock my head as I started to calm myself down. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. That voice. It was strange. I felt like I knew it from some place but couldn't quite remember. Everything in this dream felt so real to me. I had so many questions. But only a few stood out for me. Who am I really? Why is Adam after me? What was a Fallen and did my mother really become one?

The rest of the time, I just couldn't get back to bed. I decided to calm myself a bit more before going to see Reiji. Whoever the voice was, maybe they were sending me a message and that I should follow the guidance.

 **(Subaru's Route)**

"My Mistress is-" just as he was about to say it out loud, there was a loud sound of cynical laughter from where the pool table was. I turned my neck to see someone I hadn't seen in years. My heart felt like it fell into the pit of my stomach. I thought I would have been happy to see him again, but I only felt the pain of him leaving us behind. He still had the same brown hair, brown eyes with the beauty mark on the left side of his chin. He hadn't changed at all.

"Don't look so surprise, little Aki," he said with my nickname he had given me when I was just a little girl. He smirked at me as he spoke and I slowly stood up to take a few steps closer to him.

"Daddy…" I whispered as if I was talking to a ghost. I might as well have been. I couldn't believe he was here right now in front of me.

"Tsk," his smirk turned into a sneer. "You are not my daughter." I bit my lip as my heart started to feel heavy. "You are just a reminder of what could have been."

"Misaki… Is that really?" Yui asked me. I could hear the worry in her voice. I nodded my head at her as an answer.

"As much as I would like for this reunion to happen, you were not invited. It is rude to enter someone's home without being-" Reiji was cut off my a laugh.

"How pathetic and so great. You did deserve to be surrounded by monsters, as you are one," he spoke to me with hatred in his eyes. "It's really fitting. And to think that Adam put all of this together. His plan is perfect and nearly done." What plan was he talking about?

"What the fuck do you want?" Ayato's anger rose. "Get loss." My so-called father snapped his finger, Ayato screamed in pain before falling on the floor. I heard some of the others call out his name, Yui being one of them and rushing to his side.

"Let me make myself clear," he looked from person to person as he spoke, "There is nothing any of you can do. Adam is coming for her and he will have her one way or another. The question is, will you die for her?"

Subaru rushed in front of me, protecting me with his body, "I'm not letting him take her." I felt a pang in my chest from his words. I knew he meant it and that was what scared me the most. I didn't want any of them to be in danger because of me. "And who do you fucking think you are coming in here?"

"Ah," he clicked his tongue, "I see. You are the one that holds her heart." What did he mean by that? "It doesn't matter. It'll become Adam's one way or another."

"What have you done to Ayato?" Reiji suddenly questioned him.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, "Does it matter? You will all die soon anyways. There's no way for you to win. Unless she finally remembers who she is. But the odds of that is slim." His sneer turned into a smirk as his eyes landed on the eldest Sakamaki brother, "Does it hurt to see the one you love, love another?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Shu answered, crossing his arms over his chest but sent him a deep glare.

He laughed and turned his attention to Yuma, "How sad for you to forget your memories of your dear sister who saved you from a fire so many years ago."

Yuma's facial features turned into pissed off ones, "What do _you_ know?!" He glared holes in my father's head.

"Everything," he stated. He looked back at me with a glare, "Forgetting your other loved ones that are still alive. How tragic for you."

I frowned as he spoke to me, "What are you talking about?" I didn't understand. He snapped his fingers again and I heard several thuds around me. My widened eyes saw almost all of the Sakamaki's and Mukami's motionless bodies on the ground. The only two left were Shu and Yuma.

"A boy you once loved dear and a boy who was once family. You forgot all about them. Why can't you remember them? Remember who you are?" I felt his arm snake around my shoulders as he whispered in my ear, "You only bring pain to those you love. You will only make them suffer more. Just go to Adam. It is the only way to save them." I shook my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want to believe it but it was a fear that I held deep in my heart.

"Elle…" Shu whispered the name with such pain and affection. He had called me that before. Was that one of my past lives? Why couldn't I remember? "Ask me about Elle." I opened my eyes and looked into his as he smiled a soft smile that I hadn't seen on him before. But it was as if I _had_ seen it before.

"Who's Elle?" I spoke the words and everything around me started to fade to black except for Shu who held the smile that caused my breath to catch in my throat.

He shook his head, "Wake up." I furrowed my brows at him not understanding why I needed to wake up. Was this all a dream? "Remember."

"You need to remember. I gave you some guidance. Now it is your turn to save them," a new voice spoke but it was as if it were in my mind. "It's time for you to wake up, Misaki."

My eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays peeked through the curtains of my room. I remembered that strange dream. My father… Kuro… And Shu knowing something that might help me remember who I am. There was no time. I needed to go find him and ask him about Elle. It might be the key to everything. I might be able to save them. And I knew who was behind it all now.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG. It was all a dream? ANOTHER ONE? What could this mean? Who was the voice that is helping her by feeding her information? Does Kuro actually exist other then a cat from the past? What were her parents doing in there? So many questions. Gotta wait til next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry for the long wait. Life has been... -.- But Finally chapter 19 is out. And we are going to be learning a lot of stuff soon. Ryu is back! XD Let's see if all of you were right. Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews. It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this story. See you on Chapter 20!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Kuro and Ryu**

 **(Both Routes)**

I sat in my chair at the night school, wondering when I would have time to speak to the brother I needed to talk to so desperately to find out the answers to some important questions. But I could not find him anywhere alone and I wasn't going to ask him in front of everyone else. My mind kept going around in circles of thoughts. Did Kuro really exist? Was he out there somewhere looking for me? When would I see him again? Or was he just part of my weird dream. The strangest part if that I felt like all of it was so very real.

"Ms. Komori," I heard the teacher's voice speak my name, causing me to come back into reality. "You are needed in the doctor's office." I blinked before nodding my head. I stopped up from my seat and left the classroom to the doctor's office. My mind wondered why I was needed there. I opened the door as quietly as I possibly could before stepping in the room. Something about this room felt cold.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Hello? You needed to see me?"

"Komori Misaki," I heard a voice say my name from behind me, causing me to jump before turning around. I hadn't heard him come in. You would think after living with six vampires that you wouldn't be frightened by someone sneaking up on you, but somehow I did. And I called myself a horror fanatic. I was slightly ashamed of myself.

The man smiled down at me, but somehow I felt even colder, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. May I call you Misaki?" The man stepped around me to sit himself down on a chair near a desk, which I assumed was his. Everything in the office was so well organized. He turned back in his chair to look up at me. "Please, sit." He gestured to a chair in the corner of the small office. He raised an eyebrow at me as I continued to stare at him. There was something about him that caused to me remain silent. I had never met the school doctor before this day, but his charming smile seemed eerie to me. Like it was meant to lure me into a trap.

He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arm, "Do you not speak, little girl?" It seemed as if he was trying to taunt me.

"Who are you?" the question left my lips before I could even think it through.

He let out a chuckle, which caused me to tense up, "I am the school's doctor." I remained silent as his words didn't seem to be a lie. His eyebrow raised, "Not satisfied with my answer?" My jaw clenched. He let out a sigh as he shifted, pulling his glasses off his face. The charming smile was replaced with a smirk, "As expected from the girl that has changed my sons. I must say, you were not at all in my plan but you have proven your worth."

His eyes stayed on me, analyzing me and looking for my reactions. I did my best to not give him any satisfaction. But that proved to be a difficult task when the King of Bastards stood in front of me. The man that had caused so much pain and suffering to his own family was just a few feet away from me. I had to keep myself from wanted to punch him for all he did to them.

"What do you want?" I spat out, still trying to keep the anger inside of me in check. I didn't know I could be this angry before.

He let out yet another chuckle, "You, of course." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I assume you know of who I am." He waited for an answer but I gave him none. "I have been watching you. I was going to arrange for you to be discarded at first when you had accompanied Komori Yui against my wishes but once I saw how you have changed my sons to be more…" He paused, searching for a word, " _human_ , I suppose. For a lack of another word. When I saw that your presence could be used for my plans..." he paused, "Well, that was until _he_ showed up."

My lips parted as I knew who he was referring to, "Adam…"

He nodded as he stared into my eyes, "He has raised a complication in my plans. But as he is the True Adam and he wishes for you to be back by his side…" He looked away. I clenched my hands, ready to fight if I really need to. I was never going to go back to Adam, no matter what he did. I would never go back to that monster. I snapped back to the conversation as he spoke again, "You see. I do not wish to give him the one being that could make my plans a reality." He wasn't going to hand me over. This bastard wanted to use me for his own gain. He turned back to look at me with a smirk on his lips, "Luckily, he has yet to regain his true power and cannot take you away on his own."

"Again," I said with a glare, "What do you want from me?"

His eyes turned devoid of any emotion, "For you to make one of my sons the new Adam, my little _Eve_."

"And if I refuse?" I questioned as I kept my teeth clenched.

"I will destroy everything you hold dear. And besides, you will need my protection once Adam makes a move for your heart," he said with a look that told me that he would keep his word. "Do we have an accord?" To align myself with a monster that kept me awake at night with terrible nightmare, or the devil that has caused so much suffering to the ones I have begun to love as family? No matter what path I chose it would be the wrong one. The brothers would still end up getting hurt in the process.

 _Never make a deal with the devil,_ was the voice that spoke in the back of my mind.

"No thanks," I had made up my mind, "I will never go back to Adam. But I won't be a pawn in your little game. I won't hurt any of them by aligning myself with you. You have hurt them enough. You should be ashamed of yourself for all you have done to them," I spoke, letting my anger take over slightly.

He dared to laugh at my words, "You will change your mind. I'll be waiting." He turned in his chair, grabbing his glasses and put them back on. He turned his head, a charming smile back on his lips, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Misaki."

 **(Kanato's Route)**

I walked the halls of the school, unable to go back to class after what had just happened. It seemed that no matter what I did, I seemed to be stuck in a hard place. My life seemed like a joke at this point. Everything that has happened to me this far… Had it really happened only because I'm a useful tool.

"What are you doing, Imouto-chan?" I heard Raito's voice question me. I looked up to see him smiling down at me in front of me with what I assumed was a worried expression. "We've been looking for you. School is over."

I tilted my head to the side, "Is it? I didn't notice. I'm sorry. I'm a little preoccupied." I tried to muster the best smile I could.

His own smiled faltered, "You saw _him_ didn't you? Subaru mentioned you were called to-" His words were cut short as he stared at me, his eyes glazing over.

I blinked up at him, "Raito-kun? Is something wrong-?" He suddenly grabbed onto my neck and pushed me up against the wall. His hand squeezed around my neck, as I tried to keep myself conscious after hitting my head against the wall. "R-Rait-o. W-hat…"

I couldn't form more words as he leaned in and without a warning bit into my shoulder after ripping part of my uniform out of the way. I wanted to scream but it was caught in my throat as I shuddered from the immense pain that went through my body. My legs began to buckle as he drank from my shoulder. My mind was in a panic, wondering why Raito could drink my blood and why he was treating me so aggressively all of a sudden.

He pulled away from me and looked to the side. I followed his line of sight to see Kanato staring at his, his Teddy forgotten on the floor. His eyes held anger and hurt as he looked at his. I wanted to speak to him. To tell him that it wasn't what it looked like. Something was wrong with Raito.

"You are a liar!" Kanato screamed at me. "You never belonged to me!" Raito's hand continued to squeeze around my throat, silencing me from saying a word. I could feel my eyes begin to burn as I looked at Kanato's expression. There was an ache in my chest that was worse than the pain of being bitten against my will.

I was roughly pulled towards Raito's body, now facing towards Kanato. Raito's arm was around my waist, abling me to speak, "Kanato-kun!" I attempted to reach for him but Raito grabbed onto my arm with his free arm and twisted it. I heard the sound of my own bone break before the pain shot through me. I let out a pained screamed that echoed through the halls.

I was suddenly falling on the ground but managed to stay seated with my good arm. I looked behind me to see that Kanato and Raito were fighting against one another. I held on my shoulder with my good arm to try to give my broken arm some relief. "Please, stop!" I yelled in vain as the two brothers continued to punch and kick each other. I had never seen Kanato like he was then. He did not seem like a child any more, but a man.

"No one touches Misa-chan that way!" he screamed as he slammed his fist into Raito's face. Suddenly, Ayato had Kanato on a hold and Subaru had Raito in a hold as well. "Let me go! He has to pay for touching and hurting what is mine!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Reiji spoke as he now stood beside me. His expression seemed troubled as he looked at his brothers. He turned his gaze down to look at me, "What have you done?"

"Mi..saki...Chan, are you… Okay?" I heard Azusa speak from my other side, before I could respond to Reiji. I was slightly relieved that all brothers were here now.

I shook my head, "Something is wrong with Raito." I turned my gaze back to Raito as I stood myself back on my feet with some difficulty. Kanato calmed in Ayato's arms as he now looked at Raito.

"What do you mean?" Reiji questioned me.

Before anyone could say a word, Raito began to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone looked on with worried expressions, while Subaru held on to Raito. "I'll kill her. For her blood. Her body. I will kill her," he spoke and then looked back at me with a look of hunger. He licked his lips as he struggled in Subaru's arms to get to me. "I will break you, bitch."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Kou questioned as he stood with his other brothers. "It's like he lost all control of himself."

I frowned as I looked at Raito who kept on trying to get me, "He was fine before. We were talking and then his eyes glazed over. He attacked me. Drank my blood and…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Raito continued to struggle in Subaru's arms, but thankful the youngest brother could restrain him.

"You say that he has drunk your blood?" Reiji questions me with narrowed eyes. I nodded my head. He placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Then we can all assume that the curse was merely a trick."

"What do you mean?" Ayato questioned with confusion as he let go of the now mostly calmed Kanato.

"He means that I'm not in love with Raito. Therefore, something else must be going on," I answer.

"Precisely. It would seem that we are in a game of chess and we are the pawns," Reiji added, letting go of his chin.

"That pisses me off. Who the fuck is playing games with us?" Ayato tsked. I bit my lip as a name came to my mind.

"I think I might-" I was interrupted as Raito screamed, breaking free from Subaru's hold. He appeared behind me and held me up against his chest, bringing me further from the rest of the boys and Yui.

"Misaki-chan!" Yui screamed my name with a look of worry on her features. I winched from the pain that shot through my arm.

"Shit."

"Raito, you bastard. Let her go!" Ayato screamed at his brother.

"Idiot. Can't you see that he isn't your brother anymore?" Ruki answered as he narrowed his eyes at us.

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"This is not the time!" Kanato yelled, causing everyone to shut up. "No one takes away what is mine!" He looked so angry as he looked at us. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

Everyone stood still with clenched fists as they watched as Raito's teeth dug deep into my shoulder. I silent scream came out of my mouth as I tried to suppress tears.

"That's right," Raito's voice spoke through in between gulps. "Be in as much pain as possible. I love it." He tugged on my already broken arm, causing me to scream in agony. I was no longer able to keep away my tears. "You have never been more beautiful."

"Are we really going to just stand here?" Kou questioned.

"Have you not noticed?" Reiji answered, "The more he drinks here blood, the more his presence can be felt."

"In other words, he is gaining power," Ruki added.

"The more reason why why should-" Ayato was cut off as Raito was harshly pulled away from me and flung towards them. Raito's body fell with a loud thud, a feet away from the brothers.

I felt strong arms wrap around my in a gentle hug. "Are you alright?" A soft male voice asked me. Something felt familiar about this voice.

"Ryu?" I asked as I looked up as his face, surprised that he was here and that he had taking out Raito with ease. He smiled down at me, "I told you they would lose control. Can't trust a damn vampire."

My eyes widened up at him, "Y-ou. You know?"

He smiled down at me and then turned a hard gaze at the vampire brothers, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Mistress!" I heard another familiar voice and then a puff of smoke right in front of me to reveal an all too real Kuro right in front of me with a worried expression.

"Kuro?" I questioned with so much confusion. "You're real?"

He grinned as he nodded his head furiously, "I'm sorry not to reveal myself sooner! But I thought that it would be best not to until we knew for certain what _He_ had planned." He pouted, "But Mistress got hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He kept hitting himself in the head every time he said the word stupid.

"Who are these guys?" Yuma questioned with the same expression as he always carried.

Ryu gently picked me off the ground, my broken arm resting on my stomach and my good arm squished at his chest. Kuro stood up as well as he looked at Raito who was still knocked unconscious at their feet.

"Did you really have to knock him out, Ryu?"

"Hn. He is looking I didn't kill the monster for what he did to her."

Kuro sighed, "Honestly. You are too protective of her that it's scary." He turned his attention to the brothers. "I'm sorry to confuse you all. My name is Kuro and I am one of _Misaki_ 's familiar. I've been by her side for a very long time. And well. I think I know what happened to your brother. But first, we should go somewhere more private to talk."

 **(Subaru's Route)**

I walked the halls of the school, unable to go back to class after what had just happened. It seemed that no matter what I did, I seemed to be stuck in a hard place. My life seemed like a joke at this point. Everything that has happened to me this far… Had it really happened only because I'm a useful tool.

But that wasn't the only thing going through my mind either. The dream from the night before was still plaguing me. Making me question everything about who I am. Everything just kept on adding up and I didn't know how much more or how much longer I could take it. I was at the point that I just felt like I was drowning.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I heard Shu's voice from a few feet away, snapping me out of my thoughts. He lazily sat in the empty hallway with his music in his ears, arms crossed and his eyes closed. I wondered how he even heard me but the mystery was easily answered. Shu was a vampire afterall.

"I got called to the doctor's office," with those simple words his eyes snapped opened and he looked up at me.

"Why?"

I looked away, not being able to look at his gaze as I answered, "Oh you know. Just meeting the other parent of the boys I started caring about. No big deal." In a second, my back was to the wall as Shu's arm was over my head and his other hand at my throat. I swallowed at the intense gaze he was giving me. Remembering that he had already stolen a kiss once before. He smirked down at me, causing my cheeks to flush even further out of embarrassment. My heart was beating hard against my chest and I felt a tug as I thought about Subaru. Why couldn't this be him? I remembered the first time he had kissed me and my cheeks flushed further. Only this time it was from the thought of Subaru.

"Su-" I was cut off as a pair of lips crashed down against mine. The hand around my throat moved down to pull on my shirt. The kissed trailed down from my lips to my throat. Why couldn't I move? This wasn't right. This wasn't Subaru. But my mind was in a fog until I felt the piercing pain of two sharp teeth. This wasn't what I had thought it would feel like. I felt like my body was being stabbed in all places. Tears began to form in my eyes. I kept hoping someone would save me from this pain.

My body slid down the wall as the pain finally subsided. But why? The fog around my mind was slowly falling away as I was able to focus on what was happening in front of me. Subaru was being held back by Ayato and Raito, Shu was on the ground and laughing.

"Misaki-chan? Are you okay?" I heard Yui's voice from beside me.

I slowly nodded my head and licked my dry lips before speaking, "What… What happened?"

She looked at me with concern, "You don't remember?" I shook my head as I looked towards Subaru. As if sensing my eyes, he turned back to look at me. A look of betrayal and hurt was in his eyes, then they turned to anger as he looked away from me. My heart sank as everything came back to me. Shu had kissed me and then he drank my blood. But how was that possible?

"Don't you see she chose me?" Shu said as he stood himself up from the ground, wiping away the blood from his lips. Something wasn't right about him. "She's mine. Blood and all."

I stood up from the ground with some help from Yui. He looked towards me with a look of hunger that I had never seen from him before. He smirked again, causing a chill to go down my spine.

"Tsk. Bastard," Subaru growled, no longer trying to get out of his brothers' grip.

"Shu-kun?" Yui spoke, causing all attention to go to her. She meekly asked, "Are you in love with Misaki-chan?"

His smirked faltered for a few seconds. Everyone waited for his answer until he started laughing, "Love?" His smirk returned, "I want to see her with as much pain as she can. That expression before… I want to see it again. Maybe I can break every bone in her body."

"It appears that our brother is not himself," Reiji answered. I had almost missed his presence until I saw him with the Mukami brothers.

"Lost complete control of himself," Kou added.

Ruki nodded his head, as he watched Shu's every move, "Something's not right."

"What are you saying?" Subaru questioned, shrugging off his brothers' arms to turn his attention to Reiji.

"It is my belief that the curse we were lead informed about was merely a trick. There is no such curse in existence. Only a spell to protect the blood of a human from a vampire. The blood would seem uninteresting for vampires. Therefore, even if her blood would be spilt we would still not want her blood. But there is nothing about a love curse," he explained. "However, I now find myself interested in her blood." His eyes scanned the rest of his brothers and the Mukami.

"Misa-chan smells so sweet," Kanato added as he looked at me with his teddy. I lifted my hand up to my throat that Shu had drunk from, remembering the pain it had caused. I was now afraid of them drinking my blood.

"The person lifted the spell from her blood so that we would now be interested."

"Why would they do that?" Ayato asked as he kept watching Shu.

"You are wrong. The curse was lifted after I drank from her," Shu answered. "She's mine. She chose me." I felt my whole body tremble as I was suddenly looking at all the other brothers, arms wrapped around my chest, my arms stuck at my sides. Shu's breath on my ear.

"Liar. I smelt her blood luring me ever since we set foot in the school today," Kou answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But unlike you I restrained myself."

Shu merely laughed as I suddenly felt a sickening pain run through me as his teeth pierced my neck once again. I could barely concentrate on the conversation.

"Now that you mentioned it," Raito added, "There was a new sickly sweet scent around since we set foot in here. And it is coming from Bunny-chan."

"It was hard to pinpoint the person who's scent smelt that good. But there's no doubting it now," Ruki added in.

"Who the fuck cares. You are all missing the point. That bastard has her," Subaru spat out as he was ready to attack. The look of betrayal was no longer in his eyes, instead a look of desperation was in it's place.

"Remember, Shu is no longer himself. And can you not feel it?" Reiji asked them. "He is drawing power from her blood." I felt my body feel heavier and heavier. My mind was beginning to fog up again. Was he really going to drain me? Shu… would you really do that?

I felt my body falling but then a pair of arms held onto me. I felt myself being picked up bridal style and then blue eyes looked down at me. I knew those eyes, "Ryu?" He smiled down at me.

"I did tell you, you know. That they would lose control. You should have listened," My face held confusion as I looked up at him.

"You... knew...?"

He nodded his head at me, "For a couple thousand years now. But that's a long story." He turned his gaze to what was in front of him. He narrowed his eyes. I turned my head to see Subaru glaring at him with a heated glare. "I guess I should hand you over to mister anger management," he joked with a smirk before passing me off to Subaru. I was now in Subaru's arms instead. He still was glaring a hole in Ryu's head.

"Where's Shu? Is he okay?" I questioned him before looking back at Subaru.

"He should be fine. Kuro is looking after him," he pointed at them with his chin. I turned my eyes to see Shu on the ground, out cold with a very real Kuro checking in on him.

"Did you have to hit him so hard, Ryu?" Kuro's familiar voice asked before he looked him at me with a smile. "I am happy you are safe, Mistress." I nodded my head before looking back up at Subaru. He looked so angry, I couldn't help but reach my hand to his face to make him look down at me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly as his eyes caught mine.

He frowned, "I couldn't keep you safe." That was his was of telling me that I was an idiot for apologizing. He blamed himself for what happened. And he felt sorry for that.

I shook my head before leaning it on his chest, "I'm safe with you now, aren't I?"

"Ugh. Gross," Ryu gagged. "Anyways. Kuro," he turned to the boy with cat features, "Shouldn't we go and explain everything to everyone?"

"You do owe us an explanation," Reiji added with narrowed eyes, not up for debate.

Kuro scratched that back of his head with a huge, awkward smile on his face, "R-right. I guess it can't be helped now. Seeing as you all saw us out in the open now." He sighed, "Why did you have to ruin everything, Ryu?"

"Me?" Ryu blinked, "WHAT!?"


End file.
